Blurring Lines
by NotYourAverageStoryteller
Summary: Harry Potter had never imagined himself a teacher, but when Minerva McGonagall asks him for a favour, his life will turn upside down as he finds his true purpose... but also, his true love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I promised it wouldn't be long until I wrote the next story to grace our little fandom. It was a bit longer than I anticipated. The downside to me posting this now is that it is not finished. I do have 10 chapters though so we'll go steady through them while I'm furiously writing the rest.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

/*=#=*\

Harry stood before the big oak doors and considered how his life had arrived at that moment. Three weeks ago, a letter had arrived on his desk from the venerable Headmistress McGonagall, practically begging him to fill the Defence against the Dark Arts position.

He'd jumped at the chance, eager for a change of pace after the Auror job he'd chased after for most of his life, lost its sheen. The bad break up with Ginny hadn't helped. Finding out your wife of four years is carrying another man's child will do that to you.

"It never fails to make me smile," a voice from the shadows said, making him turn sharply, his wand in his hand without thought. "My apologies Mr Potter," Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the shadows, holding her hands out in surrender. "That was not kind of me."

"On the contrary," he grinned, sliding his wand back into the holder under his sleeve. "I'm sure that after so long, I need to relax but," he shrugged. "I've been fighting my whole life."

"You have," she smiled offering her hand. "I more than anyone know that."

They shook hands before Minerva chuckled and pulled him into her arms. Harry was surprised, but relaxed into it, smiling at the familiar scent.

"It is so good to see you, Mr Potter," she mumbled in his ear.

"If I'm going to work for you Professor," Harry said as she let him step back. "I'd really you rather call me Harry. And I'm really glad to be here."

"Well," she smiled demurely. "Only if you can find it in you to call me Minerva."

"Deal," he gulped. "Minerva."

She laughed and he was shocked to hear it.

"Come now Mr -" she bowed her head. "Harry. Surely you've heard me laugh before?"

"No," he said, offering her his arm. "No, I'm not sure I have. Smiled a few times," he grinned. "But there wasn't much laughter in the castle when we were here together."

"That is very true," she nodded sagely. "Well, I don't doubt that you will hear it more, now you are on staff."

"Wait," Harry said before they turned to go in. "What did you mean it never fails to make you smile? What does?"

Minerva grinned, taking about 20 years off her face and placed her hand on the doors. They creaked open slowly and Harry was again taken back to those moments of wonder every year.

"That," Minerva said, linking her arm in his. "The wonder never ceases."

"When you grow up as I did, magic seems," he shrugged. "Far fetched, even now, after so long."

She hummed her agreement and they followed her lead, coming to a stop before a painting he'd never seen before.

"This is Killian Fisher. He is your portrait, simply speak a password and he will remember it.

"Hello Killian," he smiled a little awkwardly at the painting.

"Professor," Killian grinned. "It is an honour."

"Um, I guess," he thought about it for a moment, figuring he could just change it later. "Rose."

"The name of Miss Granger's daughter?" Minerva cocked an eyebrow. "You keep in touch?"

"We try to see each other every weekend. Ron is," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Ron is not the father we all hope he would be."

"Well then perhaps when they visit we can have tea now and ten? I have not seen Miss Granger in," she thought and then shook her head. "Too long."

"You're busy Professor," he smiled as she looked at him imperiously. "Minerva. I think she and I always felt like it would be a bother to ask after you."

"Well I shall take steps to change your minds," she smiled, sighing deeply as she looked at him. "It is so very good to have you home again. I'll see you at dinner."

He smiled, watching her walk away before turning to Killian Fisher.

"Well, it's you and me mate," he said with a cheeky grin.

"If there is anything I can do for you, Professor, just say the word."

The portrait swung open and instead of a set of stairs like he had in both Minerva's rooms and Dumbledore's, Harry was faced with a beautiful round room, obviously in one of the towers. There were windows facing every direction, looking it over Hogwarts' grounds. It could be cosy, but he would make it his own. He had at least some sense of style now.

He poked his head around an almost hidden corner and found a corridor with three doors off it. The main bedroom, a spare and a small kitchenette. He grinned at the thoughtfulness of Hogwarts, or maybe Minerva. Almost immediately as you walked into the main room there was an impressive archway in the stonework containing what could have been either a sitting room or a study overlooking the Quidditch pitch.

Deciding one way or the other, he drew his trunk from the left pocket of his coat and resized it. Taking it the few pieces of furniture he brought with him, he brought them back to size too, experimenting with them in various places until he was happy.

He knew students would eventually have to visit him in his office, but he did not want to waste this beautiful room with a desk. He banished his clothes to the bedroom, assuming they'd be put away eventually, if not by him then by one of the elves.

Deciding he'd let Hermione pick out a new sofa that fit the space properly, he made himself a cup of coffee before slipping back out of his rooms and into the corridor.

He was in a familiar part of the castle, he realised, having memorised the map years prior. He was closer to the charms and transfiguration classrooms than the other towers. He was actually glad he didn't have to take on a House leader position. He was looking forward to simply teaching.

"Mr Potter!"

He turned and smiled, happy to see Professor Flitwick coming down the hall to greet him.

"Hello Professor, good to see you."

"And you!" The little man squeaked. "Are you here to see the Headmistress?"

"Um," Harry was confused, assuming Minerva had told him.

"Filius, my friend, I have a confession to make." Harry spun around to find Minerva smiling gently behind them. "I wanted it to be a surprise, revealed at dinner, but I fear I might not keep it that long. I wrote to Mr Potter -"

"Harry."

"A few weeks ago and asked him if he would do me the great favour of filling our remaining open position."

"Teaching, Mr Potter!" Filius smiled genuinely. "That is wonderful news."

"Quite," Minerva smiled. "Now," she turned to Harry. "Would you escort me to dinner?"

"Gladly," Harry smiled, her arm resting in his.

"Filius?" she asked.

"I will follow," he smiled. "Pomona does so often forget the time when she is planting."

They'd walked only a few steps before Harry realised.

"Oooh," he chuckled. "Awesome." Minerva laughed and leaned into him, something he smiled at.

"You seem well," Harry said, blushing at his audacity.

"I am," she smiled." I," it was her turn to blush."It -"

"War is harsh."

"It is," she said quietly. "I had my hip replaced actually," she shrugged at his look of surprise. "Muggles are very inventive, Poppy was horrified when I returned last summer, but I do not regret it one bit. Magic could get me so far and it has aided my recovery more than any Muggle doctor could, but magic is often a bit too subtle. Nothing like fashioning a new bone out of titanium."

"Absolutely, I am glad you are feeling better. We," he clarified. "Hermione and I, we were worried when we saw you in the Daily now and then. You never looked especially well."

"Pain has a way of making you ill, quite aside from the issue itself."

"I know that to be true," he smiled, looking at her. "It's," he blushed. "Forgive me Minerva, but it's like you're a different person."

"I certainly feel that way," she laughed again, chuckling at his surprise. "I cannot be stern Professor McGonagall all the time Harry. Sometimes I am merely Minerva."

"Well," he said, glancing up and finding them approaching the Great Hall. "You've never been merely anything, but I am very much looking forward to getting to know Minerva."

"Och," she said, shaking her head. "Be on wit'cha."

She drew them to a stop before the doors.

"Are you ready?"

"For them? Yes," he smiled sadly. "To see the Hall again?" he shrugged. "I made a promise to myself that I would not set foot in there again."

"Death is a heavier burden than all others," she said gently. "But what you are doing this year will help mend your soul," her eyes twinkled in the candlelight. "There is nothing quite like moulding young minds."

"I'll take your word for it until I settle in."

"Come, it is time to meet your colleagues."

"I've enjoyed this time Minerva," he said quietly. "Thank you."

"Nonsense dear one," she matched his tone. "As I said, it is good to see you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It wouldn't be one of my stories without a bit of Hermione in it. Hope none of you mind!**

_See disclaimer Chapter 1_

-0-

Harry spent the next week in preparation for the students arriving the next day. He'd not seen any of the other professors except at dinner, and Minerva was usually absent at some meeting or another. Not that he minded. Rolanda Hooch usually kept him busy chatting about the latest Quidditch scores. He'd found a kindred spirit in the new Muggle Studies professor too, a young man, younger than Harry's 30 years, but keen and bright, calm and steady. He reminded Harry of Remus.

He woke, the morning of the day the students arrived, to an insistent tapping on the window. He cracked an eye open and saw Artemis, Hermione's owl, staring at him pointedly.

"Hey girl," he smiled, stroking her chin. "You could have come to me at breakfast you know."

She hooted in a remarkably droll tone and stuck out her leg. He laughed and took Hermione's note, reading it quickly. Artemis had remarkably little patience.

"Oh shit."

He sat down, looking at the letter and tried to get his brain to work. Ron had once again brought Hermione before the Wizengamot to fight for custody, despite him having no fixed address and no job. The Wizengamot would throw it out but not before taking three hours to listen to Ron's demands. Many of the Wizengamot had heard it before, but there was always one justice seeker out to discredit Hermione. The blood-purity bullshit had prevailed, despite their efforts to thwart it.

"Harry?"

He blinked, looking around for the person calling his name. Artemis hooted impatiently.

"Hang on Arti'. Wait a moment."

He walked out into the sitting room and looking around before he rolled his eyes at himself and blinked up at Killian Fisher, who was smirking at him.

"Did you think you were hearing voices."

"You're an asshole aren't you," Harry quipped. "I knew it."

Killian laughed and nodded.

"The Headmistress is outside, requesting entry."

"She is always welcome here Killian," Harry said, still thinking about the letter.

"Are you sure about that mate?" Killian chuckled. Harry frowned, before realising what Killian was laughing about, looking down at himself. He swore. "Mhmm," Killian chuckled. "I'll tell her to have a seat."

Harry was in his boxers and nothing else, so he quickly went back and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt, knowing he'd have to deal with this first.

"Good morning," Minerva smiled as he came out barefoot. "I apologise for the hour, I wondered if I needed to come and talk you off the ledge?"

Harry didn't laugh, his mind still on the parchment crumpled in his hand.

"Um, what?" he frowned. "Sorry Minerva, I -"

Artemis was done waiting and flew into the living room, pecking his head hard for good measure.

"Shit, Artemis!" he looked guiltily at Minerva. "Sorry."

"Don't be, we are all adults, I'm not going to tell you off for swearing Harry. You're about ten years past that by now," she stood in front of him, searching his face. "Something has happened?"

"Hermione has," he winced. "Ron is dragging her before the Wizengamot. Again. He does this every few months. But she needs someone to take the kids. I was just trying to think of a solution that does not involve me resigning before I begin."

"Tosh," Minerva said, sighing in relief. "I thought you were going to tell me it was something more difficult than that. Have her bring them here. You have a free period this morning. Get them settled and when it is time for you to teach, I will come and look after them. If," she frowned. "As long as Miss Granger is amenable to the idea, and it is of course, okay with you?"

"Are you kidding? As if 'mione or I would say no to you looking after her kids." Harry chuckled. "But are you sure? Hugo is barely six months old. And Rose is," he smiled gently. "A great kid, but also 3."

"I have not had the pleasure of taking care of wee bairns for many years, Harry. I would be honoured."

"Alright then," he nodded, before looking back at her. "You're sure?"

"Harry."

"Golly," he grinned, racing into his office and scribbling his reply. "Not heard that voice directed at me for a while."

"Well," her grin matched his. "Perhaps try to be less dense?"

"Oi!" Harry said, scratching Artemis' chin. "Thanks girl."

He let her out of the window and turned back around, finding Minerva staring at him thoughtfully. He looked expectantly at her when she finally met his eyes.

"My apologies Harry," her cheeks tinged with just a hint of pink. "You have filled out well since your days here. I always find it amazing seeing student after such a long time."

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair. "Finally got eating right and I run now, when I can," he shrugged. "Keeps my head clear. And," he laughed. "Look, no one's tried to kill me in a while - it does wonders for your quality of sleep."

Her laugh rang clear through the sitting room and he smiled, hearing it.

"It certainly does," she smiled. "Now, do I have to talk you down off a ledge, or has it not sunk in yet that you'll be teaching?"

"I trained most of the recruits at Auror college you know," it was his turn to quirk his brow. "I'm not a novice."

"Quite right," she said with a grin. "How will you manage the questions? Children haven't learnt to hold their tongues like the recruits will have."

"Like I have done all my life," he shrugged. "Answer the obvious ones, yes I'm _that_ Harry Potter. No, you can't touch my scar. No, you can't have my autograph or picture. Yes, I did defeat Voldemort. Yes, I was mentored by Albus Dumbledore. No," he paused, looking at his hands. "I do not blame Severus Snape for his part."

She gasped and stepped forward, thinking the better of it as he looked up.

"People ask you that?"

"Not as much anymore," he sighed. "Which I think that might be worse, considering it means they're forgetting."

They lapsed into silence before Minerva moved forward and pulled him into her arms.

"I have never been as proud to welcome a student into our ranks as I am in this moment," she whispered her hand sure on the back of his head. "You are your parent's child. And they would be so proud of you."

"Thanks," he whispered, blinking hard.

"Now," she said, wiping her own cheek absently. "Get dressed properly, will you? Can't have them thinking I allowed any old muggle in here. This is a school for Witches and Wizards Mr Potter."

"Oi!" he joked, laughing as she waved herself out of the room.

He spent the next few hours attending breakfast and getting his rooms ready for the kids. He warded off the kitchenette and his office and set out a few toys he had with him in the living room. He checked and rechecked the windows when a pop announced a new presence in the room.

"Master, Miss Hermione Granger is at the gates for you."

"Did you let her in?"

"Of course I is Master, Milly is sent to tell you she is here."

"Sorry," Harry said, smiling at the little elf. "I'll go down there, thank you Milly."

"Master is too kind."

He pulled on a jacket, forgoing his robes. The students would get over it in time. He had new robes coming from a little boutique he'd found in Muggle London. Practical things that he wouldn't have to shed to demonstrate his defence lessons. Similar to the Auror uniform, but far more stylish. He had the first one ready for the week in his closet.

"'ermione!"

Harry grinned, hearing Hagrid greeting his best friend outside the doors. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Walk," he barked, making two running second years skid to a halt and stare.

"Has Professor Potter sprouted an extra head?" Minerva's voice floated over the Entrance Hall. "Get to class please."

"That's nearly enough to get me to class too," he grinned as she joined him.

"You're hopeless, and without robes I see. I feel you're going to be trouble," she laughed, shaking her head and smiling gently as she saw her favourite pupil. "Introduce me to your family?"

"Oh," he chuckled. "Sorry, I," he smiled. "We're not together Minerva, I mean, Witch Weekly has us happily married with another on the way, but we're not. Just the greatest of friends.."

"Oh," she looked shocked. "I apologise, I thought -"

"No," he grinned. "Soulmates perhaps but not romantically. I'm Uncle Harry. Ginny and I -" he frowned, not really sure what to say about Ginny.

"Another time," she said gently, patting his arm. "But I was not wrong," she smiled, nodding towards the doors. "Your family then."

He chuckled, escorting her into the grounds and over to where Hermione was doing her best to corral Rose and talk to Hagrid.

"You, like my best friend over there, are always correct," Harry quipped, making Minerva snort indelicately.

"Hiya Harry! Can you believe these little ones?"

"I can," he called, catching Rose's attention.

"Unc'a Hawwy!"

He let Minerva let go and caught his goddaughter full flight, twirling her around in the air.

"Hello my darling," he whispered as she snuggled into his embrace. "How are you?"

"Love you."

"I love you too baby girl."

"Well, that is as precious as it gets," Minerva said quietly.

"Who dat?" She asked quietly in Harry's ear.

"This is Mummy's favourite teacher in the whole wide world," he grinned, making Hermione and Minerva blush as Hermione walked over to them. "This is Aunty Minerva."

"Harry Potter," Minerva blustered but relaxed as she met Rose's eyes. "Hello wee one," she said, holding her hand out to greet her. "I knew your Mammy as a bairn."

"Unc'a Hawwy, why she speaking funny?"

Harry laughed, making Rose laugh too as Hermione went bright red.

"That is not the first, nor will it likely be the last time Hermione," Minerva said, turning to the woman in question and looking at her properly. "How are _you_?"

"Annoyed," Hermione sighed. "But so very grateful. Are you sure this is alright?"

"Of course it is," Minerva said linking arms with her. "I take it this wee one is Hugo?"

"It is. He seems to like the fresh air," she chuckled as he slept soundly in her arms.

"Well, come in, have you eaten?"

"I haven't done anything, except get them dressed!" Hermione chuckled morosely. "I got an owl two hours ago summoning me to the Ministry. I sent one back saying that they were having a laugh and that I would not be there earlier than midday and to perhaps look at giving people more than two hours notice."

"Then we have time to get you fed and to catch up a little," Minerva smiled.

"Want me to take him 'mione?" Harry asked as he lifted Rose onto his shoulders.

"He's fine," she smiled. "Are you ready for today? I'm -"

"Don't," he shrugged easily, glancing at Minerva. "You're my family."

"Right. Let's go get you all settled," Minerva announced. "Then Professor Potter has his first class at ten."

"That sounds really weird," Harry joked, jostling Rose on his shoulders.

"It suits you though," Hermione smiled, taking her own moment to look up at the familiar Entrance Hall. "I've missed this more than I knew."

"We all do, whenever we are away from it."

"It was home," Hermione sighed, letting Minerva take her arm and lead her up the stairs. "We didn't have one, outside of the Wizarding World, as muggles I mean. We," she shrugged. "Well, nothing has felt like home since."

Rose squealed as Nearly Headless Nick appeared through the wall.

"Easy love," Harry said, pulling her down into his arm. "This is Nick. He's my friend."

"Hello everyone," he bowed to Harry and Hermione. "Headmistress."

"Sir Nicholas, perhaps you would be so kind as to give the children a bit of time to get used to the idea for now," she said, in a tone that made it clear it was an order.

"Of course, it is nice to see two Gryffindor greats back in these halls. Good day to you."

Rose was clinging to Harry the whole way back to his room, her little lip threatening to wobble dangerously at any moment.

"This is Killian," He said, putting Rose down on the floor and crouching beside her. "Can you say hello?"

"He's a picture?" she said, frowning. "How's he talk."

"That," he said, glancing up at Minerva. "Is something you'd have to ask your Aunty Minerva later. But for now, say hello please."

"Hello," she waved, giggling when he waved back.

"Killian, Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley. They're welcome in my quarters at any time."

"Of course," Killian bowed to the two women. "Pleasure to make your acquaintances."

The portrait swung open and Harry steered Rose into the room, laughing as she gasped and ran to the window.

"Mummy! You can see the whole WORLD!"

"Gosh, it's nice to hear that," Minerva smiled, taking off her hat and cloak and hanging it on his hatstand. "Right, tea for everyone?" she asked, moving to his kitchen like she'd done it a thousand times.

"Is she here often?" Hermione asked, watching her go.

"Um, no," Harry grinned. "Well, yes, but I didn't even know she knew that was there," he chuckled, sliding his hands under Hugo's body. "I'll go put him down. Are you hungry?"

"For Hogwarts food?" Hermione laughed. "Yes."

"Good, um," he thought back to the little elf that had made an appearance a half an hour prior. "Milly?"

"Master is calling Milly?"

"I'm sorry Milly, I wasn't sure who was assigned to these rooms."

"Milly is Master."

"It's just Harry, Milly, not master."

"Milly will try," she shrugged.

"Well alright. Can Hermione please have some breakfast?"

"Of course, we is sending it right away."

A plate appeared on the coffee table, full to bursting with breakfast foods, along with several small plates of pastries and cut fruit.

"Never gets old," Harry grinned, rocking Hugo as he grizzled. "Has he eaten?"

"Yes, there's a bottle in the bag, he's due about 11?"

"Alright, I'll tell Minerva, that's when I'm teaching."

"Tell me what?" she said, levitating a tray of teacups.

"Hugo is due for his lunch at eleven," Harry said. "I'll set it out for you."

"That's fine," she smiled, passing a cup to Hermione and setting one for Harry.

Harry pushed open the spare room and spend a few moments rocking Hugo in his arms. It had been the hardest part about agreeing to come to Hogwarts. Knowing he was leaving these guys behind. Hermione needed him, the kids needed him, and it was the only thing that he regretted his decision.

Kissing Hugo's forehead, he put him in the middle of the bed and surrounded him with pillows. Rejoining his guests in the sitting room, he sank into a chair and accepted Rose on his knee where she curled up against his chest.

"She can go from whirling dervish to asleep against his chest in 5 minutes," Hermione commented, sipping her tea and glancing at Minerva.

"If only all men took this job as seriously," Minerva mused making Hermione chuckle. "Now," she turned back to Hermione. "Tell me about your research."

"My -" Hermione's eyes widened comically, making Harry chuckled, running his hands through Rose's strawberry tinged locks.

"You surely don't think Minerva wouldn't have kept up with what you, her favourite pupil of all time, would be doing did you?"

"I had no idea," Hermione said, tucking her hair behind her ear self-consciously. "I, yes," she smiled, that little sparkle in her eyes lighting up as she discussed the various applications for whatever spell she was working on.

Minerva, as usual, pushed her to the ends of her understanding, then beyond as Hermione's eyes widened. It was fun watching them, but as Rose slumbered gently in his arms, Killian appeared in his inside portrait, tapping his wrist.

Harry checked and saw it was indeed time, nodding his thanks.

"I'm putting her in my room," he told both of them. "I have to go."

He stood in front of the mirror in his room, after quietly changing into his teaching robes. They were jet black. He noticed they were not unlike Severus Snape's when he was here. They were form-fitted and easy to move in, without the high collar. He slotted his wand into his wrist holster and checked that his knife was securely against his thigh. He was the only one in the whole Auror force who carried one, but it had served him well.

"Well," he said, emerging a little later, having ruffled his hair into an almost style. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Where the hell did you get that?" Hermione asked, not used to him looking dressed up.

"The form is fantastic," Minerva said, her eyes trailing the robe's seams. "I," she glanced at Hermione. "Where _did_ you get that?"

"Remember Dean Thomas?"

Minerva nodded, of course she did.

"His boyfriend owns a taylors in George St. He went to Ilvermorny. Great eye," Harry grinned.

"Maybe you could take me next time we have a spare."

"Sure," Harry smiled.

Hermione was wearing a strange look on her face, but he put it down to the upcoming nonsense Ron had planned.

"Right, I'm off," he kissed Hermione's cheek by rote and without thinking, did the same to Minerva, blinking when he realised.

"Sorry," he shook his head. "That was," he glanced at Hermione who was now smiling into her cup. "Sorry."

"I've been kissed by worse people Mr Potter," Minerva blustered, chuckling as he once again had cause to call her out. "Go, I do not wish to talk to you about being late to your first class," something he couldn't read flashed across her face. "Perhaps I should Transfigure you into a pocket watch?"

He laughed, loud and clear, before nodding to them both and rushing from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm a terrible person, I'm so sorry! Life got busy. Then all of a sudden, two weeks had gone by! Thank you so much to all the people that have left reviews. I've tried to reply to them all and if I haven't yet, I will after this is posted.**

_See disclaimer, Chapter_ 1

-0-

"So," Hermione said carefully as the portrait closed. "That was interesting?"

Minerva turned to her and Hermione saw that she'd miscalculated. Minerva had no more idea than Harry that they had just been flirting with each other.

"What was?" Minerva asked, snagging a ginger newt from the table.

"Oh," Hermione waved absently. "His nerves on the first day."

"Somehow," Minerva said, chewing thoughtfully. "I feel like that was not what you were going to say," she chuckled at Hermione's look. "I taught you for many years, darling."

"How are you, Minerva?" Hermione said hopefully, turning to face her.

"I am ageing," Minerva allowed the misdirect.

"Rubbish," Hermione said, looking closer. "I've known you wear a glamour since Fourth year, not for sure, but now I've seen you after so long, I'm positive."

"What! How?" Minerva asked, her hand going to her throat.

"These," Hermione grabbed her hand. "For one. You often forget to glamour these too," Hermione chuckled, patting the backs of her hands. "No one who seems as old as you has these hands."

"All that on two hands?" Minerva said, waving her hand and removing it for Hermione to see."

"Holy shit," Hermione smiled, sitting back. "Why in the hell did you think that was a good idea."

"The boys listened to me didn't they," Minerva smiled imperiously. "And I was allowed to get on with whatever I wished without any issues. You, however, were going to explain what else you based your theory on."

"I cheated a little. I saw you at the Yule Ball," Hermione said, watching a wave of melancholy flash across Minerva's real face. "Dancing with Albus. You lost it for just a second."

"I -" she blinked hard and Hermione squeezed her hand.

"You looked beautiful."

"A happy memory in an otherwise terrible year."

"Yeah," Hermione said, resting her head on her hand. "Everything went to shit after that didn't it."

"Yes," Minerva whispered.

"Were you and he -"

She left it hanging, and didn't push when Minerva didn't answer right away. She sat pensively while Hermione finished her tea and polished off a danish, and went back to watching her former Professor.

"You don't have to answer that," Hermione smiled, giving her an out.

"My apologies," Minerva sighed, letting her head fall back against the cushions. "I, he and I were not," she waved, not giving anything a label. "Though it was not for lack of wanting on my part. He was in love with another until he died."

"You're being far more candid than I imagined you would be," Hermione observed quietly.

"Well apparently my greatest secret has not been a secret for you since you were 15. I hardly have a leg to stand on."

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Hermione frowned.

"You don't," Minerva eased. "That was my attempt at humour while I'm backpedalling."

"You know I wouldn't never -"

"I do," Minerva smiled. "Does not make things any easier to discuss."

"So," Hermione said, indicating a return to the previous conversation. "Would I be right in suggesting Grindelwald held Dumbledore's love?" she asked carefully.

Minerva's eyebrows went towards her hair.

"I forgot how truly intelligent you are." Hermione just smiled. "Yes, Gellert was his friend at school. He," Minerva frowned. "Was a manipulator and I think Albus knew it and didn't care, at the time. Gellert's behaviour when they were young played a big part in shaping who Albus was when he was older. I honestly think, had Albus not lost his sister, he would have followed Gellert to the ends of the earth."

"That is a terrifying prospect," Hermione frowned. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry?"

"Don't be," she smiled. "I asked him once, early on in our friendship, and he let me down very gently, as was his way. He remained my best friend until the day he died. Something I may never forgive him for doing."

"You may tell me I'm being impertinent, but did you ever marry?"

"I did, once," she smiled. "Though more so for him than me. He was not a great love, but a good friend. He was killed," she rolled her eyes. "By a venomous tentacula of all things. It was," she sighed. "A mistake. I realised that after I played the grieving widow for a time until I realised that while I was sad that he had died, I was not grieving. It was as if an idea had passed, rather than my friend. I think I almost resented him in the end. So," she shrugged. "I coped."

"And that's it?" Hermione asked, not believing her. "I find that hard to believe. You're stunningly beautiful, wickedly intelligent. Anyone would be incredibly lucky to gain your affections."

"Truly, a few relationships here and there, but nothing serious," Minerva smiled, chuckling at Hermione's expense. "I think people are afraid of me."

"Well," Hermione giggled. "To be fair, I get that," she whispered. "But as I'm getting to know you better, I also don't."

"You are definitely in the minority, my dear. You and Harry and perhaps a few of my colleagues here - Poppy, Rolanda, Filius and Pomona - are the few people who know me truly."

"I'm surprised to be counted in with Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch?" Hermione mused, checking her watch.

"You shouldn't be, as all of you are as dear to me now as anyone ever was," Minerva smiled self-consciously, brushing lint off her robes. "Is it time?"

"It is," Hermione smiled sadly.

"Don't be like that, it will all work out," Minerva said, taking her hand. "And don't rush back. We'll be fine here."

"I," Hermione frowned. "Thank you Minerva."

"You're most welcome my dear. I'll see you when you return."

Hermione took the time to kiss her children gently, soothing Rose's sleep for a moment before meeting Minerva in the sitting room. She wanted to say something, about Harry and not hurting him, but realised that if she did, Minerva would no doubt run a mile.

"You should show him," she settled on finally, circling her face with her hand. "You'll blow his mind."

"Hermione, I'm not in the habit of wandering around with it off."

"You should. I reckon you'd give everyone a shock. I understand, sort of - in theory, why you did it. But you don't have to anymore," Hermione chewed her lip. "You have the experience and the reputation to do what that did in the beginning," she muttered to herself as she pulled her cloak around her. "We should all stop hiding."

"You are right, of course," Minerva smiled. "You always are, I find."

"Not always," Hermione looked at her hands, rubbing her thumb over her fourth finger.

"Do you want me to transfigure him into a rock and drop him by the lake? I can nip there and do it now, before they notice"

"Ha!" Hermione barked. "You're funnier than I remember. No, lord no. I won't make it through this with Harry here if you are in Azkaban. I'll deal with him, like I always do. He only wants my attention."

"And you are powerless to refuse the Wizengamot's request," Minerva shook her head. "Now he grows into his brains."

Hermione laughed again and wrapped her arms around the witch.

"Thank you for taking the time to talk to me."

"Nonsense," Minerva smiled as they parted. "Harry explained why you and he never wrote. My door is always open for you."

"I'll see you later then?"

"You will. Plan to stay for dinner?"

"I'll see how the children go," Hermione grinned. "But I'd love to."

"Alright," Minerva grabbed her wrist before leaving the room. "Be careful."

"Definitely," Hermione showed her wand in her sleeve and parted her robes, shocking Minerva with the cleverly concealed knife at her thigh. "Harry's doing. We're always prepared."

She was at the portrait when she heard Minerva speak quietly.

"Children of war."

"Survivors of war," Hermione countered as she left, closing the door with a smile as Minerva watched her carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm such an a-hole. I'm so sorry for not updating. I got caught up with another fic and now I have fics coming out of my ears and there's so much going on in life that it just totally slipped my mind. Terribly sorry! **  
**Anyway. We're continuing today and I'll try and post something tomorrow as well - although I'm going to a root canal so don't hold your breath. As always, thank you so much for your support and the lovely reviews! I love reading them.**

_See disclaimer Ch 1_

-0-

The third years were milling in the hallway when he arrived, but they quickly went quiet as his imposing figure joined them.

"In you go then," he said, greeting the ones he knew and introducing himself to the ones he didn't.

"Settle down, put your books away. You won't need them today."

They did as they were told and he smiled.

"Now, first day back, new Professor. I'm going to lay down the rules for your conduct in this castle and you will only get one warning from me. Once your warning has been used, any consequent time those rules are broken will mean house points and detention, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor Potter."

"Alright, let's not call me Professor Potter, alright? That sounds crazy," he chuckled when a few of them grinned. "Harry or Sir is fine. Right. No doubt you all have questions for me. You get one original question. If someone's already answered, I'm not going to answer again. I may also refuse to answer a question should I wish. Ready?"

They nodded eagerly and he found it exhilarating to have their complete attention. Minerva was right, it was fantastic.

Before he knew it the double had flown by. Question time had been fun, and they'd all had a laugh about it, and once they'd settled in, Harry had fun demonstrating shield spells and his personal favourite, the disarming spell. There had been a rush of whispers through the classroom when he had announced it and he'd nipped it in the bud quickly. They were skilled students, some of them hesitantly so, but he could see that they were not as woefully ill-prepared as he and a lot of his friends seemed to be.

The last student left the classroom before the door opened again, making him look up from the notes he was making in his notebook. A young boy closed the door behind him and leant against it, making Harry grin.

"Good morning," he said.

The boy shot into the air with a squeak and tried to push the door open again, forgetting it pulled.

"Easy," Harry said, crossing the room and kneeling beside him. It was a first-year, a Ravenclaw if he wasn't mistaken, though he hadn't been paying a lot of attention during the sorting. "It's Tom isn't it?"

"Yes sir," he whispered, his hands trembling.

"Well Tom," he said, frowning a little at the name. "I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you Sir."

"What's got you hiding in here then young man?"

"They," he looked at his feet and mumbled something Harry couldn't here.

"They what? I can't hear you."

"They were chasing me," he said, his chin jutting out. "Me Dad's a muggle."

"Do you know what Tom," he smiled painfully, thinking of all the people that had died to try and avoid that bullshit. "The best people often are. Now," he pointed to another door, exiting to the other corridor. "Go through there, you'll end up near the Great Hall just in time for lunch. I'll deal with these clowns.

"Thanks Professor!"

There was some giggling behind the door and just as the door handle rattled, he pulled it open, three second-year students fell at his feet. Two Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff.

"I have never, in all my life been more disappointed than in this moment," he said dangerously. "In!"

Their eyes wide, they scrambled over each other and stood fiddling while he closed the door, taking a deep breath before he turned around. They were only 13-year-olds after all.

"Names?"

"Alistair Fox," one said wobbling. "Sir."

Harry looked at the next.

"Jack Copper."

"Jacob Creek."

"Alistair, Jack and Jacob."

"Yes sir," they said quietly.

"I am going to tell you this once. I did not fight for 16 years and lose countless friends and loved ones so that people like you three could bully people who grew up differently than you, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," they said quietly.

"This is your only warning. If I find out you've been teasing anyone else, _ever_," he emphasised. "There will be hell to pay. Got it?"

"Yes sir," they nodded.

"Good, get out of my sight. 10 points from each of you. Next time I will not be so lenient"

They raced from the room and he dropped the act, rubbing his face with his hands.

"That looks like a good first lesson."

He spun around, smiling in surprise as Minerva stepped through the door holding Rose's hand and carrying Hugo in her arms.

"We thought we'd come and say hello."

"Uncle Hawwy."

"Hello munchkin," he said, tickling her. "You all sleeped out?"

"I hungry."

"Hugo has had his bottle," Minerva smiled, showing Harry his cooing godson. "I took the liberty of changing him."

"Thank you," Harry said, touching her arm. "There were," he frowned. "Three boys, Fox, Creek and someone else, I've already forgotten. Teasing someone about his parents being Muggle."

"Jack Copper," Minerva sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Tom, was his name," Harry said, opening his mouth to say more, but closing it again deciding the better of it. "Does it ever get better?"

"Truthfully?" Minerva said, perching on the desk beside him, still cradling Hugo. "No. Children can be cruel, but given the right reasons, they will change. Children are blank slates. Their behaviour is learned, not ingrained."

"I thought we'd changed the world," Harry said quietly, stroking his hand over Rose's hair as she leaned on her leg. "I get nightmares," he cleared his throat. "Sometimes about it going back to the way it was. People," a pause. "People forget."

"We do not," Minerva said gently, taking his hand. "They will not," she motioned to the two little ones. "We will not let them."

Harry smiled, sighing as he picked up Rose and sat her on his knee.

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Sangwitches."

"Luckily," Minerva chuckled. "There are plenty of witches around."

"That was a stretch Minerva McGonagall," Harry chuckled. "Even for you."

"Well, I have to go to Great Hall for lunch, make sure everyone knows I still run the place. Are you taking lunch in your rooms?"

"Yeah, I have seventh years last period. We'll be okay until then, unless," he shrugged. "Unless you just want to come and hang out. I mean Hermione might be back by then but -"

Minerva opened her mouth, but closed it again, looking disappointed.

"I have a mountain of correspondence on my desk that needs to be completed, otherwise I would. But you enjoy this time."

"Bring it with you," Harry shrugged. "If you like. Or if you don't, that's fine too. We'll be there," he looked outside. "And maybe after lunch has settled we'll be outside for a while. Gotta make hay while the sun shines, hey Rosie."

"Yeah. Sunshine!"

Minerva smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Perhaps I will," Minerva smiled, handing Hugo over. "This has been lovely, thank you," she said, letting her hand rest on his bicep. She knelt, tweaking Rose's nose. "And it's been a wonderful time to spend with you too, lassy."

Rose giggled and opened her arms cautiously for a hug.

"Thank you for helping me today," Minerva smiled into her hair.

"You're welcome."

"Come on munchkin," Harry said, holding out her hand. "Gotsta get you fed."

"Bye Aunty M'erva!"

"Bye darling," she grinned, watching Harry try to swallow a laugh. "I'm sure I'll get you back for that, you realise that, don't you?"

"Yes Minerva, looking forward to it" he grinned, having the temerity to wink at her. "See you later. Thanks for taking care of them."

"You're welcome Harry."

He closed the door behind him, concentrating fully on the two little loves that held his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies. It's been busy, I've been busy, whatever. I didn't post and I am sorry. Please forgive me and continue to follow along as we make our way forward. Thank you for all the reviews asking when I'll be continuing. I've needed them to keep it going!**

_See disclaimer Ch1_

-0-

Minerva McGonagall was not one to think too much on her emotions. It was not something she enjoyed doing, nor had any cause to do. She felt a hand on her shoulder and only her years as an undercover agent for the Order of the Phoenix allowed her to contain her reaction to it. She turned slightly to see the new potions professor Logan Jackson smiling at her. She shivered a little.

"Going to lunch Headmistress?"

"I am," Minerva said carefully, feeling that hand burning through her robes. "Please unhand me."

"Oh, sorry," he said, though he didn't sound it. "Just being polite."

"Polite would be a handshake or a wave, Professor Jackson," she swiped, stopping at the Entrance Hall to watch the students arriving. "What you did was forward, and unwarranted. Please do not take such liberties again."

"Well, I thought that perhaps you would let me take you for a drink?"

"I think not," Minerva said, frowning at the idea.

"Ah, but perhaps you will, when you get to know me."

"Professor Logan, kindly go about your duties."

"I'll wear you down yet Minerva."

She was left blinking after him, wondering where the hell that had come from and how she was going to deal with it. To be honest, the man wasn't exactly repulsive, but he certainly wasn't pleasant to be around. Honestly, she had preferred Severus' company to his, simply because she knew what she was getting with Severus. An errant thought had her wishing Harry had accompanied her.

"You alright?" Poppy said in her ear as she stood near her.

"Logan Jackson just made a pass at me I think, rather clumsily but in a disturbingly forthright manner" Minerva frowned, bristling at the look on Poppy's face. "Honestly, I'm not dead, you know."

"I know that Min," Poppy said quietly. "But he's," she frowned. "He's a bit slimy."

"I agree," she winced. "Mr Grove, walk, please. Miss Trentham, five points from Ravenclaw, I spoke to you about that already."

"Are you alright though?"

"I am," She muttered, her eyes everywhere as the students filed in. "He is easily dealt with."

"Well," Poppy muttered, looking behind them. "He seems persistent. Be careful, alright?"

"You know me," Minerva chuckled. "When am I ever _not_ careful."

They followed the students into the hall and Poppy sat beside her, and they chatted amiably about the things they needed to, catching up on others they hadn't had the chance too.

"He's been staring at you for an hour," Poppy said suddenly, making Minerva blink.

"Who has?"

"Logan. He's not taken his eyes off you."

"That's uncomfortable," Minerva mused, chuckling as Poppy glared at him. "Easy Poppy."

"I hear Hermione was here this morning," Filius asked from her other side, and she was forced to turn back towards Logan in order to talk to him.

"Yes, she dropped the children off with Harry who is looking after them while she goes to a meeting. Consequently, if there's anything you need from him, come to me instead."

"Is he even any good with children?" Aurora asked, and something in Minerva bristled with the connotation.

"Exceptionally," Minerva said, with a steel edge to her voice. "He has already dealt with Messers Fox, Creek and Copper and I have no doubt he will sort out the others in due time."

Aurora looked suitably cowed, and Minerva threw her napkin down, ignoring Poppy's searching as she announced to The Hall. "You're all dismissed, get to your classes."

"That was an interesting reaction," Poppy said quietly as they left together, taking up their same position in the hall. "In the sense that you needed to come to his defence so strongly."

"What of it?"

"Oh, nothing," Poppy said, suddenly beaming. "Actually, never mind, I see," Minerva had no idea what Poppy was talking about. "Mr Potter!"

Her heart thumped uncomfortably in her chest.

"Hello, Madam Pomfrey!" Harry said, accepting a kiss on his cheek. "It is good to see you finally. I was beginning to think you were ignoring me! And, just so you know, as of today I'm currently in perfect health, although I can't say the same for tomorrow. Maybe I should nip upstairs and get a quick physical, just to head off any fears you might have about my ongoing okay-ness."

"Young man with a body like yours is, I'd be glad to."

"Poppy!"

Minerva's face was burning, she could feel it, but she tried to breathe through it as Poppy was overcome by Harry's charm and manner.

"You realise, of course, I'm joking Mr Potter," Poppy said with a wink, nudging Minerva while she was doing her level best to ignore them. "I am happily married, but it's never a bad thing to get a physical, especially considering your history."

"I'll remember that," Harry chuckled, hitching Hugo on his hip. "We're heading out to skip some stones on the Lake," he smiled, touching Rose's head while she leaned on his leg. "If either of you is free, I'd be honoured with your company?"

"Such a gentleman," Poppy said, catching Minerva's eye. Minerva tried to look away, but she saw Poppy's reaction. And she knew that she was in for a rough afternoon if she stuck around any longer.

"I'm afraid I have that correspondence I was talking about," Minerva said shortly, without looking at either of them. "Have a pleasant afternoon."

"Um," Harry frowned as she walked away, but she didn't look back.

Her heart was beating in her throat as she finally made it into her quarters. Ignoring the portraits, she walked straight into her room, slamming the door behind her. She pulled off her robes, clutching at the higher collar to free her throat. Finally partially disrobed, she stood, breathing heavily and refusing to let the thoughts that had entered her head reappear again. She caught her reflection in the mirror and was horrified at how sad she looked. She waved away her glamour and took a good look at her face, staring back at her.

She was blessed with the slow aging that most Witches and Wizards had, but she was not what she would call a natural beauty. Her long black hair was greying at her temples, giving it an almost shimmering look. Her face was clear, if a touch creased, except for a thin scar lining her left cheek. Narcissa Black, she was not, but as she looked into her own eyes, she let her mind wander from the cage she regularly imprisoned it in.

She considered Logan Johnson and saw her face sneer. He was slimy and she would be careful not to be left alone with him. Not that she couldn't defend herself, but the idea that the Potions master had feelings for her was repulsive. She let her mind wander further and watched as her face softened as she thought of _him_.

She studied herself. How soft her eyes got at those thoughts. Hermione had seen it, Minerva understood now. That is what she had nearly said that morning, but Minerva was not having any of it. Harry was but a child, she'd known him since he was 11. Known his parents when _they _were 11. They were the only negatives that her brain supplied. She thought back to the way he cradled those children in his arms and wondered how it would feel to be cradled like that.

"Enough," she said out loud, startling her thoughts away. "He is your colleague and your friend. Both could be catastrophic to break. That is the end of it."

Pulling herself together and locking those thoughts back in their cage, she got dressed again and redid her hair, pulling it up severely as she always did. She took one more look at herself under the glamour, then placed it back, bring the two ages a little closer together. She didn't want to think about why too much, but she did so anyway. Nodding when she was satisfied, she took one more look at herself. She would do her work and she would ignore Harry Potter for the rest of the day, and maybe the year.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Gosh, what an a-hole I was leaving you there! I'm so sorry! My New Year's resolution this year is two-fold. 1. Finish all my WIP (at last count I have... 6 between various fandoms etc) 2. Never start posting another fic unless I am two chapters from the end. It's not fair on you guys at all.**

**So yes. I hope your festive season (or not) was a good one. I wish you all happiness in the New Year. May 2020 be your year to do with as you will.**

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

-0-

Hermione slammed the door of her house, incensed that she'd been made to sit through the endless tirade of character assassination. Ron had been so gentle at one point, but she feared his endless search for fame would bring him to ruin if he wasn't there already. She rubbed her eyes, willing herself not to cry again. It was pathetic, the rules and stipulations during custody hearings were a joke. Had she more faith in the Ministry she would have them changed. But life had not changed. Not enough.

It was something she and Harry struggled with every day.

Deciding it was better to Floo, she stood and grabbed a handful of powder, enquiring as to whether she could enter.

"You may," came the voice from the other side. She stepped through and spun herself right on the rug in front of the fireplace in Minerva's main room.

"Harry's rooms are lovely, but yours," Hermione grinned. "They're my favourite."

"I believe he's out in the grounds Miss Granger," Minerva said, ignoring her comment.

Hermione glanced at the portraits, who were watching carefully. Albus Dumbledore's, in particular, was watching with interest, he tapped his heart, alerting Hermione as to why Minerva was acting this way.

"Ah," she said, leaning against the sofa. "I see."

"You do not see," Minerva snapped, throwing her quill down. "You see nothing."

"Don't be a bitch Minerva," Hermione said tiredly. "I've had enough of that from my ex-husband today to last me ten lifetimes."

Minerva's mouth fell open before she recovered, looking suitably apologetic. She rubbed her face with her hands.

"I apologise."

"Accepted," Hermione said easily. "Talk to me."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" she asked, her voice muffled through her hands.

Hermione smiled and crouched next to her.

"Anything you bloody well want. He probably has no idea, he certainly wouldn't realise it's reciprocated. He's slow in that regard," Hermione said sadly. "He has never been loved very well. By any of us."

"Reciprocated, Hermione, he, I don't -"

"Yeah you do," Hermione smiled gently, squeezing the woman's hand. "And he does too, he just has no idea. I for one think it's great. But that's as much as you're going to get from me. I will tell you, seeing as you may not know this, that if you ever hurt him, Minerva McGonagall, I will destroy you."

Minerva's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"I beg your pardon," Minerva asked, looking carefully at her former student.

"You heard me," Hermione said fiercely. "If I find you've purposely hurt him you will get no mercy from me. I will ruin your life. That man is the kindest, gentlest man I have ever met, and you should be so lucky to be his friend. Ginny," she shook her head. "Ginny betrayed him in the most grotesque way, and I don't imagine he thinks he'll ever love again, but what they had was not love. What they had was," she curled her lip. "Power. Ginny had power over him and she knew it. And she abused it."

"What happened?" Minerva asked haltingly. "I never -"

"She fucked another man and passed the baby off as Harry's. And even knowing him as you do, you can imagine what that has done to him. I," Hermione blinked away her tears. "Until you have held him as he has cried for a child that wasn't his Minerva, that is all I will say. You hurt him, I will destroy you."

"I cannot Hermione," she whispered. "He is a child."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "He is not. And you are not old either, so don't bother with that. I've seen you, and I know you. Frankly, I think this absurd notion of counting wizard birthdays like muggle birthdays is stupid. You don't look a day over 40."

"I am nearly 80."

"Mhmm," Hermione said, waving her hand and removing Minerva's glamour. "I see that."

"Do not do that again," Minerva ordered, staring her former charge down.

"I apologise," Hermione said, resting her head on the seat. "I have had a trying morning and I will not see him hurt."  
"He cannot get hurt if I do nothing," Minerva said, her voice resolute.

"Honestly, you're hopeless," Hermione shrugged, shaking her head.

"Miss Granger -"

"Don't," she said tiredly, looking back at Minerva. "Please don't you start telling me there's something else that didn't get fixed with the war. I can only take so many reminders in one day that ultimately we failed. It was nice to see you, Professor."

Hermione pulled the door shut behind her and sighed. Perhaps she would skip dinner later and simply take them home. Her stomach panged with the thought of Harry missing it and resolved to play it by ear. She had no idea what the fallout would be from Minerva's realisation, but she could already tell it would not be pleasant. She made her way through the castle and onto the grounds.

"MUMMY!" she laughed as Rose ran from beside Harry and straight to her, cuddling into her tightly.

"Hello my beautiful girl," she said happily, wiping the melancholy from her soul. "How was your day?"

"I had LOADS of fun!"

"Good," Hermione said, kissing Harry's cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry said. "Gave a warning to three kids chasing a kid with a muggle dad. Tom, would you believe. But otherwise, alright. Did you see Minerva on her way down, she said she might come."

"I didn't," she lied, thankful she'd met them here and not in the castle. "Sorry. Maybe she just got busy."

"Yeah," he smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Maybe."

"Am I staying for dinner?"

"Sure, if you want? We can get Milly to watch the kids if you like?"

"I think is a good idea," she said emphatically. If Minerva was going to ignore him, maybe she could ease him into that. "I could do with a night away from home."

"Excellent. Come on the Rosie Posie," he grinned. "I have one more to teach then we have the afternoon."

"Good," she said. "Hugo will need feeling soon anyway.

"Yeah, he's been a bit grumbly in the last half hour."  
"Hello beautiful boy," she whispered, taking him from Harry.

"Come on then Rosie."

He tossed her up in the air, then balanced on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, taking off across the grounds, her squeals of delight following him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A twofer, for your viewing pleasure. They are only short, you see.**

_For disclaimer, see chapter 1_

-0-

She watched as they ran inside, her insides squirming. She felt terrible, and she had behaved badly to Hermione, she'd deserved the obscenity she'd been given.

"Minerva, dear one, I can only counsel you based on my own mistakes. Ones that you and I both know I made," Albus said quietly. There was dead silence as she listened, willing him not to push her. "You could be happy. You _would_ be happy if you took this chance."

"I would be labelled a monster," she whispered. "A teacher that preys on her students."

"No Min," Albus muttered. "Love is never wrong and there has been so much time."

"You said -"

"We both know that so many things I said were incorrect Minerva," he said, talking over her. "I had more than one opportunity to fulfil my heart and I chose not to take it out of some misguided idea of faithfulness, to someone who held no love for me." He took off his spectacles and cleaned them on his robes. "You have no such hold over you."

"I do not often agree with Albus, Minerva," Severus muttered, his painted eyes looking into her soul. "Especially about _him_, but -" he closed his eyes. "He is a good man and it would be a good match."

"Gentlemen, this is not a conversation I wish to have," she whispered, touching Albus' frame reverently. "I'd as soon go out with Logan Johnson than accept the idea that I have feelings for Harry James Potter."

She slammed the door behind her as she left for dinner, kicking herself as she saw the hall packed full of students doing the same.

"Minerva!" his voice pierced her entire being and she turned to see him with Hermione on his arm. A pang of ridiculous jealousy hit her in the stomach and she forced herself to smile.

"Mr Potter," she said, nodding her head. "Miss Granger."

"Pretty sure we don't go by those names anymore," he smiled.

"You," she swallowed, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes. "Are right, of course, my apologies Hermione," she willed her voice to stop wobbling. "Harry."

His easy smile hurt her. She wanted it directed at her forever and it broke her heart.

"Harry, go save me a seat, I want to talk to Minerva for a bit before I come down," she heard Hermione say. Minerva didn't watch but saw her flicking her head in the direction of the Great Hall and felt her hand being taken and her body drawn in the opposite direction.

"Minerva, calm down."

"I," she looked up at Hermione in fear. "I dinnae know what to do. I want," she whispered as they ducked into a classroom nearby. "I want what I cannae have."

"You can have him," Hermione whispered. "There is no rule against it. There is no rule anywhere against it. You are of age. He is of age. Plenty of years past being of age."

"He was a child."

"So were you, Minerva," Hermione said, hugging her former teacher. "Please don't dishonour our friend's deaths by not living, and loving freely on account of their sacrifices."

"That was low," Minerva huffed.

"Not really," Hermione said, wiping a tear from Minerva's face. "Hell if I was into women Minerva, I'd be after you myself."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Hermione chuckled. "You're intelligent, you're gorgeous," Minerva scoffed, but Hermione shushed her. "You're wickedly funny, caring, loving. Anybody that caught your eye would be so damn lucky to have you. Yet the one person you could find yourself loving, you are refusing to consider."

"Hermione I -"

"Ah, there you are Minerva, just in time for me to escort you to dinner."

"Who the hell are you?"

Minerva noticed Hermione taking one step in front of her and she touched her back gently, pleased to see that she at least stepped back enough that if Minerva needed to hex him as well, she could.

"Logan Johnson, I know who you are, of course. I must say, you look even more lovely than your pictures in the Daily."

"Does that work for you normally," Hermione said, her head tilting to one side. Minerva bit her lip for fear of laughing.

"Hermione," she whispered. "It's fine."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," his face was a picture of confusion.

"Let me break it down for you," Hermione said, her voice with just a hint of steel in it. "Firstly, you just entered into a classroom that was clearly occupied while I was discussing something incredibly important with Headmistress McGonagall. Secondly, without asking, you simply ordered her to accompany you. Thirdly, you seem to believe that you're Merlin's gift and that we, as women should just fawn at your feet," Minerva wrapped a hand in Hermione's robes just in case she flung herself forward and broke the man's nose like she had Mr Malfoy's. "Better men than you have tried sir, and they have not yet succeeded, so I wish you a good day."

"I," he looked shocked but didn't move.

"Professor Johnson, if you could kindly close the door on the way out. Miss Granger and I were in a discussion of some importance and I will be down for dinner when I am ready," she frowned. "Unaccompanied."

"Yes, of course, Headmistress," he bowed, still looking perplexed. "Some other time perhaps."

"Perhaps not," Hermione snorted as the door closed.

"Hermione," Minerva chuckled, all her tension falling away after the performance. "Is it wrong that I'm almost glad you don't fancy me? You're terrifying."

"Oh shut up," Hermione said, nudging her.

They sat in silence for a short while before Hermione sighed.

"You're not going to give in are you?"

"I cannae love a child Hermione."

"God, I wish you'd see sense woman," Hermione groaned. "Have you seen him? Have you seen what he's become? Does he look like a child to you? Those abs? Those biceps? Hell, his arse Minerva!"

"Hermione!"

"Minerva," Hermione said, her hands dropping by her side. "God knows I can't force you to love him, I just," she laughed morosely. "I thought the two most important people in my life might have a chance at happiness, even if I can't." She sighed again. "I'll see you at dinner."

She watched the young woman walk away and wondered at how absurd her life had become. Despite the heartache, she remembered how much she enjoyed talking to Hermione. She laughed to herself at Hermione's comments. Had Hermione been into women, and Minerva as well, she supposed, it might have been different.

_How?_

Her brain queried her statement, quite rightly. If Hermione was available and Minerva herself was interested, why would Minerva consider her, over Harry?

_Because she isn't available._

Shaking her head clear, she took a moment of calm before putting her mask back on. It was time to go down to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What the hell.**

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1_

-0-

Harry Potter was not as dense as some might think. His thoughts were slow to comprehend, but that did not mean that with the proper care and attention he could not come to a conclusion. And so, for the last three weeks, he had slept poorly as his brain endeavoured to tell him something important. He had not seen Hermione since that day in the Hall and he seemed to have seen Minerva McGonagall even less. Which was a bizarre realisation, considering Minerva lived in the same castle as he did. Harry knew enough to understand she was avoiding him. He detested hidden issues and so resolved to go and see her the during the day to apologise for whatever slight he had committed.

-0-

The morning was clear and crisp, the September weather finally hinting at the beginning of winter on the horizon. Harry was up before dawn, taking a meandering run around the lake and across the grounds, skirting the edge of the forest. It was a good trail and he enjoyed the cooler weather, feeling his skin tingle with cold as he pulled up to a stop by the doors.

"Well, shit," he said, checking his watch. He had missed his PB by 30 seconds.

"Oh, I, I'm sorry -"

He looked up, his gaze meeting Minerva's. She was standing on the steps, her usual robes absent, wearing loose trousers and a red jumper with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Minerva, I," he looked down at himself. "I apologise. I didn't mean to intrude. Nobody is usually up this early."

"That's quite alright Mr Potter, I," she frowned. "I could not sleep."

"Minerva," Harry asked, drawing up beside her, but keeping his distance. "Have, have I done something to offend you? Did I," he thought about the last time they spoke. "Upset you?"

"No," Minerva whispered. "You have done nothing, Mr Potter."

"Then," he frowned. "Why are you treating me like I've got the plague?" Harry asked, stepping closer. "Tell me what to do and I'll make it right Minerva. I don't," he frowned. "I've missed talking to you. We -"

"Harry, I -"

She stepped away, but he followed, hoping to find the reason behind the cold shoulder.

"Look, besides anything else, I just want to make sure you're okay. You're not sleeping and I see how tired you are. I care about you, you're -"

"Merlin Harry, stop talking." She put her hand on his chest and it burned him through his shirt.

He was covered in sweat, and he knew it would be steaming off his head, but as her hand touched him, he felt it. She looked into his eyes, just even with his and he got lost in the swirling green irises. He wasn't sure how long they were standing there, but it dawned on him why she'd been avoiding him.

"Oh," he said, stepping back with a frown and breaking their contact. "Oh, I'm," he couldn't meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't -"

"Harry, wait," Minerva said, but he was already off and running again. It would be too late to talk by the time he got back.


	9. Chapter 9

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1._

-0-

Hermione had just put Hugo down to sleep when an owl tapped on the window. She rolled her eyes, getting up quickly to avoid the noise from waking her unusually grumpy son.

"Mama, is that from Unca Hawwy?" Rose asked from her spot playing on the floor.

"No baby," Hermione frowned, looking at the envelope with a frown.

The handwriting looked familiar, but it wasn't one she'd seen in a long time. She broke the seal and started reading, her eyes going wide as she took in the script. By the time she'd finished reading, her hands were shaking and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Mummy?"

"Mummy?"

-0-

Harry had just thrown himself down in his chair, his glasses were forgotten on the table as he stared into space. The last week had been awful. He'd gone from seeing Minerva nowhere to being haunted by her. His dreams, his waking moments. He couldn't escape her, no matter where he was. He'd taken to switching classrooms so that she wouldn't know where he'd be. Today he'd taken the 7th years around the back of the castle to duel each other. He'd nearly cocked that up too because he wasn't paying attention. Thankfully nobody was hurt, and he'd told them to take the rest of the period while he went back to his rooms and wondered what the fuck he was doing with his life.

"Unca Hawwy?"

He blinked, believing himself to be dreaming until something touched his leg.

"Rose?"

She was standing right before him, as clear as day. He looked around for Hermione, but nothing was disturbed.

"Rose, how did you get here."

She pointed towards the fire. His eyes widened.

"You Flooed here?"

She nodded, her thumb going in her mouth.

"Rose! Where's Mummy?"

"She's sad," Rose said, her bottom lip wobbling. "She gots an owl and then she didn't talk. Unca Hawwy, I'm scared."

"I know baby," he scooped her up and held her tightly. "I know." He looked up at Killian and saw him watching. "I'm out until further notice."

"As you wish."

He stepped through the Floo, almost dropping Rose as he saw Hermione's face.

"'Mione?"

She didn't speak, but held out her hand, the parchment falling from her grip. He caught it and scanned the contents, his eyes going wide.

"They did WHAT?!"

He gaped at her. The letter informed her that Ron was putting forth a motion for Molly to take possession of the children. His whole body was numb. He couldn't comprehend the audacity of them to try this after so many failed attempts. He read again, the passage that cited missed visits and inappropriate company. He had no clue what they were talking about, but as he looked closer, he saw it. Something not quite right.

"'Mione, wait -"

He took out his wand and waved it over the parchment, revealing the seal of the Ministry to be false.

"Fuck," he said, biting his lip as Rose gasped. "Sorry Rosey, you know never to say that don't you?"

"Yes, Unca Hawwy."

"Good girl," he looked again at Rose and then back at Hermione, who looked on the verge of a mental breakdown. "Rosie, listen to me very carefully okay?" She nodded. "I need you to go upstairs and get dressed. Make sure you wear your jumper, okay?"

She nodded again, running up the stairs.

"'Mione," Harry whispered, his hands taking hers and squeezing. "Hermione, it's not real. It's a fake. A forgery. I'm going to double-check as soon as we get out of here, but I think this is him getting desperate. I think he wants you to go crawling back to him," Hermione blinked.

"I'm going to kill him," she whispered, glancing at Hugo, still sleeping in his rocker. "I'm going to -"

"No, you're not," Harry soothed gently, smiling as she glared at him. "No, you're not. If anyone's going to kill him it'll be me. They'd never convict me."

She chuckled, then burst into tears.

"I was so sure, I was -"

"I know," Harry whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I know."

"There's no way I'd win against Molly."

"Don't say that," Harry muttered. "That's total bollocks. You absolutely would. Her mental state is wobbly at best and the Ministry knows that, but it's irrelevant, cos it's not going to happen," he looked into her eyes. "I will die before I let them take these babies off you."

"Harry -"

"I ready!"

He looked over at his goddaughter and grinned. She was dressed in a pair of bright blue trousers, pink wellingtons and a lime green jumper, which was backwards.

"Mummy, are you sad?"

"No baby," Hermione chuckled. "Not when I have you and Hugo."

"I got dressed-ed all by myself!"

"I see that!" she smiled. "Would you like me to help you turn your jumper around?"

"No," she said, looking down. "I like the back better than the front!"

Harry coughed, trying to hide his laugh and squeezed her knee.

"Go get packed, you're coming with me for a while. Any objections?"

"You're so busy," Hermione sighed. "I've -"

"I let you down," Harry whispered. "I shouldn't have taken this job. I should have stuck around and made sure you guys were alright."

"We're not -"

"Yes," Harry whispered. "You are. This job has just," he shook his head. "It started well," he chuckled morosely. "It just hasn't been going well."

He watched Hermione search his eyes.

"You figured it out didn't you?" Hermione said, cupping his cheek. "Did you tell her?"

"I realised," Harry whispered. "That she knew, I mean. She's not interested," he frowned. "I've not seen her in months. I bumped into this week. I didn't actually give her time to say anything. I saw her answer in her eyes. She'd known for ages. She avoided me."

"That's ridiculous," Hermione said. "And what do you mean you haven't seen her. You live in the same castle."

"Sometimes at dinner," Harry shrugged. "But I've not," he shrugged. "It wasn't like before."

"Has she not come to talk to you?"

"No," he muttered. "Well, this week, after the other day. I told Killian to tell her that unless there's something that she'd like to discuss my performance in the classroom, to perhaps come back at a later date."

"Oh, for God's sake, Harry," Hermione groaned, her face going into her hands. "You're both perfectly suited to each other," Hermione sighed. "Both equally as bad as each other."

"Wait," he said, dropping back onto his butt when Rose pulled him. "You think she -"

"What do you -" Hermione looked at him. "Oh Ginny did a number of you didn't she," Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I don't understand?" Harry said.

"She's in love with you, you fool," Hermione revealed. "Harry -"

"Don't," Harry shook his head. "That's ridiculous. And besides which, I'm not going through that again. I can't. Best to let it lie. At the end of the year, I'll turn in my resignation and we can get back to normal."

"Harry -"

"Hermione, that's it. That's what I'm doing. I want to be here for you."

"You can be, you are," Hermione said, her frustration showing in her face.

"I know you think I'm dense," Harry whispered. "But I cannot do this. She is," he sighed. "She is so much more than me."

"Oh, I'm going to kill that other bitch too. I'm going to kill all of them."

"Look, it's clear by this," he said, coming back to the letter. "That he's hanging around. Some of these instances he mentions are clearly instances when you've been out somewhere," he suddenly looked up. "Are you seeing someone?"

"No, you idiot! When do you think I'd have time to do that?"

"Just wanted to check. I wasn't prying."

"You're infuriating, do you know that?"

Harry grinned and their almost-fight just drifted away.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes," Hermione said, getting up. "Alright. Give me 10 minutes to pack some things and we'll be gone."

"We see Aunty M'erva?" Rose asked as he squeezed his cheeks.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Mummy."

"Right," Hermione said, coming in the room. "Rose, Uncle Harry will take you. I've warded the house and maybe," she looked at him. "When you have a bit of time, you can disconnect the Floo for me?"

"Absolutely, as soon as we get back," he smiled. "Come on sweetness," he caught Rose as she leapt into his arms. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I honestly considered leaving it at Chapter 9, but then I realised that the build-up is not really what we're all here to see, is it. So here's the beginning of what we **_**are**_ **here for. I have very little written after this and I'm not sure where it's going beyond a few little problems but maybe that's all this is. Anyway. Hope you enjoy. Also - SUBSTANCE! Yey!**

**Happy New Year everyone.**

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1._

-0-

Minerva was beginning to think she was going mad. Every second she got, she'd desperately try to talk to him, except he was nowhere to be found. She'd spied a few of his 7th years, and they'd said that he'd given them the rest of the period off. It was not unusual for the 7th year to be given that time, but she couldn't help but feel like it didn't make sense. She made her way to his portrait, frowning when Killian did not show himself.

"Mr Fisher?"

"Um, hello Headmistress," he said, peering around his frame and looking remarkable shady for someone who was in a portrait.

"Is Mr," she frowned. "Professor," she didn't like that either. "Is he in?"

"I'm afraid not," Killian said carefully. "He was called away," he fiddled with the belt around his waist. "Quite unexpectedly."

"Did he say why?"

"Um -"

Minerva had a terrible feeling something was very wrong.

"Mr Fisher, I invoke my right as Headmistress to enter these rooms."

"Well shit," he sighed, opening and letting her in. She looked around, glancing up at the man watching her.

"So?"

"He's been out of sorts. Rose came through the Floo," he sighed. "He went back."

"Rose?" Minerva asked. "On her own?"

"Yes," Killian sighed. "Harry was," he thought about it. "It seemed urgent. He was only back around 15 minutes before that though."

"So he didn't dismiss them early on account of that?"

"I cannot answer that Headmistress."

"AUNTY M'ERVA!" She spun around to find Rose coming through the Floo, tucked in Harry's arm. "Le' me down Unca Hawwy!"

She noticed that he hesitated for half a second, but lett Rose slip to the floor and turned away to watch the Floo. It burst again and through it came Hermione and baby Hugo. Minerva watched as the young woman glanced between the two of them, but Rose had already stolen her attention, crawling up her legs and insisting she be picked up.

"Can we go see the squiddy today?"

Minerva paused, biting her lip, and doing everything in her power not to look at Harry.

"Rose, darling, can you come and take this?" Hermione said, interrupting. "Take it into Uncle Harry's spare room please."

"But Mummy!"

"But nothing," Hermione said, her tone of voice remarkably like Minerva's own. "Come on now."

She shut the door behind them, leaving Minerva and Harry looking everywhere but each other.

"Mr Potter, I -"

"No, look," Harry said, interrupting. "It's clear that I made a huge mistake coming here. And for that, I'm sorry. I can't help what I feel and I can't hide it worth a damn, clearly. So," he shrugged. "I apologise. I'm keeping my distance. I hope it isn't too much of a problem, but Hermione's having some issues and she's staying with me for a while. If it is, I'll gladly get a room somewhere and we can go about our business from there."

"Harry -"

"Minerva, I'm sorry. I'm going to hand in my resignation at the end of the year. This way, I did you the favour and you can have the time to look for another Professor in the meantime."

"Harry -"

"I, of course, will make sure that -"

"For fuck's sake, Harry, will you shut up!"

He looked at her, his eyes wide.

"I," she could feel her heart beating violently on her ribs. She wasn't even sure she could get the words out. "I, I understand that there's been some sort of," she looked at him, just for a moment. "Misunderstanding. I, I didn't -"

"Look, it's okay," he said, and she could hear the pain in his voice. "It's weird, I'm sure, and for that I'm sorry. But again, I can't help what I feel. I won't bother you, I think I've done a good job of that. I know Logan is," he winced. "A pig. I'm not. I won't interfere."

"Harry," Minerva said, taking a halting step forward. "I want you to."

She'd whispered it, but it hung in the hair like a bell toll. He looked up at her, frowning in confusion. Her heart hurt with how much pain he had in his eyes.

"I don't understand."

"I need to tell you," Minerva said, as clinically as she could. "That the feelings you seem to have for me -"

"Minerva -"

"Are not as one-sided as you seem to believe."

He gaped at her. She was blushing, she could feel it. Her whole face was hot and she desperately wished she'd changed out of these infernal robes before coming here.

"You," he frowned. "You -"

"Yes," she sighed. "I," she wrapped her arms around her middle. "I have feelings that are not entirely," she glanced up to see him hanging on her every word. "That of a colleague."

"No? Hang on," Harry muttered, meeting her in the middle of the room. "Minerva, I need you to spell this out for me. I don't want there to be any miscommunications or misunderstandings. Please."

She dithered for a moment, her eyes widening as Hermione peered out of the door. She rolled her eyes and looked pointedly at him and Minerva laughed, looking back at Harry, who only had barely an inch on her height and pressed their lips together.

It was like every unanswered question she had ever had in her entire life had been answered. Simply and completely. Like all those lonely nights, curled up watching the fire didn't exist. His lips on hers were perfect. And the way he held her, she sighed against his mouth, smiling when he did, she would never get over this. Harry Potter was someone she would protect until the end of time if only he would love her like this forever.

She felt his hands, gripping her robes and reached back to hold them, soothing them gently. He let her go, pulling away with such a look that Minerva lost her breath.

"God you're beautiful," Harry sighed.

Minerva coloured, putting her hands on his chest. Her heartbeat increased significantly as he looked at her.

"I have a confession," she whispered. "I," she laughed, resting her head on his chest.

"Look," Harry chuckled his hands running down her back. "It can't be as bad as me basically misunderstanding everything you've ever said to me, can it?"

She waved her hand, cancelling the glamour and looking up at him.

"Fucking what?" Harry said, his hand reaching for her face, but stopping.

"I," she laughed, self-consciously. "I believed it to be a good idea, back when I started teaching. It -"

"I thought you were beautiful before," Harry whispered his face a picture of shock. "But now -"

"Aunty!"

"Rose!" She chuckled as Hermione tried to grab her daughter while Harry weaved his arms around her in time for Rose to crash into her legs. "Sorry," Hermione winced. "I tried."

"It's alright," Minerva sighed, breathless as Harry's thumb stroked her stomach.

"You look different!" Rose said, looking up at her.

"I do, is that okay?"

"You're pretty," Rose said, holding her arms up for her to be picked up. "Can we go outside?"

"In a moment sweetheart," Harry murmured, kissing Minerva's temple.

"I feel like we need to celebrate this moment," Hermione quipped, sitting on the back of the sofa.

"Wait," Harry frowned. "That's what you meant. You knew?"

"God Harry," Hermione chuckled. "For so long."

"You," he looked at Minerva, over her shoulder. "How long?"

"Um, -" she looked at Hermione. "Might I perhaps reveal that later?" she asked, blushing.

"Can we go sees the squiddy now?"

"Tell you what," Harry said, releasing Minerva's middle and taking Rose from her arms. "Let's leave Mummy and Aunty M'erva to chat for a while, then we can come back and figure," he looked up at the two women. "We'll figure out what we're going to do after."

Hermione smiled appreciatively and Minerva, without thought, ran her hands through his hair.

"Get out of here then," Minerva smiled.

She watched as Harry pulled on a jacket, and picked Hugo up and took Rose's hand in his own, waving as he bustled out of the room. Minerva turned to Hermione and opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione held up her hand.

"Just wait a second," she grinned.

Minerva frowned, but in the same moment, the door opened again and she turned to look, and instead was swept up into Harry's arms and kissed deeply. Reverently.

"I forgot that I get to do that for a second," he grinned, pecking her lips again and leaving before she could even get a word out.

"I -"

"I'm going to say I told you so for the rest of our lives," Hermione giggled. "You realise that, don't you?"

Minerva laughed. Laughed and laughed until she had to sit down.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Hermione said, turning to look at her properly.

"I'm so sorry," Minerva said, wiping under her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just -"

"Love is funny like that."

"Hermione I -" Minerva took Hermione's head in her hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Doesn't matter," Hermione muttered, watching Minerva with a sad smile. "As long as it works out in the end."

"Now," Minerva said, taking a deep breath and pushing aside her overwhelming happiness. "Tell me."

"It's," Hermione bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling. Minerva watched a tear roll down her face and she reached out to collect it. "I got this, this morning."

She took the parchment being held out and frowned at it. She saw these every single day and immediately knew that it wasn't real. It was passible, but not good.

"Hermione, this means nothing," Minerva said, looking up at her. She took her hand, squeezing it so Hermione would hear her. "This _is_ nothing. I look at," she scoffed, "what feels like 150 of these every day. It's not even close to being real."

"That's what Harry said, but I wasn't -"

"I'm telling you," Minerva said, seriously. "This is not real."

Hermione cried. She cried heartbreaking sobs that seemed to rock her whole body. Minerva gathered her up in her arms and held her, rocking gently as she wept. There was nothing Minerva could say to her to make it better, so she held her until Hermione eventually quieted and lay sniffing in Minerva's arms.

"I was so scared," Hermione whispered as if the confession would bring something to life. "I," she shuddered. "I have been to enough of those fucking Wizengamot things that I know for a fact that if Molly challenged me, they'd take my babies."

"No," Minerva said sternly, shocking them both. She pulled her leg up so she could turn to look at Hermione square on, taking the younger woman's face in her hands. "Hermione, no. There's not a minute of any day that it would ever happen," she said, earnestly, begging the young woman to hear her. "Because I simply wouldn't let it."

"She's -"

"She's got six children," Minerva said gently. "And only two and a half of them are pleasant to be around. She is not what she used to be and I know for a fact that if you asked George or even Bill to testify for _you_, they would. George has begged her to get some help and she refuses to budge. She sits at home and mopes. Even now."

"She's a -"

Minerva heard it hanging in the air. The thing that Hermione wouldn't say, but wanted to. She saw the young woman rub her wrist where the scar still sat and Minerva covered it with her hand.

"Sweetheart?" Minerva whispered, looking in her eyes. "There is no greater witch on this earth, than you. Not me, and certainly not Molly, fucking, Weasley."

"Min you're -"

"No," she smiled. "Older and perhaps a little wiser," Minerva said gently, but firmly. "Listen to me. You did everything in your power to save this world, despite it doing _nothing _for you. Despite it treating you so abominably on a whole. You did more than what was expected of you at every turn, while simultaneously pushing our boundaries beyond what even I thought possible. You have worked," Minerva rested her head against Hermione's. "Tirelessly to help those who are less fortunate than you and you have done all of this while being nothing but civil to everyone who treated you poorly. Who underestimated you. Who used you, threw you away, then changed their mind and sought to control you. You did all of this with two tiny, precious, beautiful babies underfoot. And you did it better than any of us." Minerva took a deep breath and watched Hermione do the same. "You are a better mother than ten Molly Weasleys, Hermione Granger," Minerva whispered. "I've taught every single one of her children. I promise you. It would never happen. But I also promise you that even if it did, I would do everything in my power to make sure it was quashed."

She waited for three seconds.

"And if _that_ didn't work, you, Harry and I would take the kids and we'd fuck off somewhere where they can't find us."

It did exactly as it was supposed to and Hermione threw her head back and laughed, her hand squeezing Minerva's in appreciation.

"Thank you."

"You," Minerva said, pressing a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Are most welcome."

Minerva allowed herself to be pulled back up onto the sofa and they sat, leaning against each other in silence.

"So," Hermione said finally. "Want me to take your spare room tonight?"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione giggled as Minerva slapped her thigh, blushing three different shades of red. The idea had definitely crossed her mind, more than once if she was truly honest with herself, but to have it out in the open like that?

"You are far braver than I," Minerva said quietly.

"You can only be so insular when you've had two children," Hermione explained gently. "There seemed to be a million people at the foot of my bed while I was having Hugo," Hermione snorted at the horror in Minerva's eyes. "None of them were Ron, of course. But I'm surprised they weren't taking pictures."

"I'm sorry," Minerva muttered, frowning at the prospect.

"Pfft," Hermione mused. "Doesn't matter. It's over now. I won't be having any more, I don't think. It's hard enough to find a man, wizard or no, it's harder still to find one that will take on a witch with 2 children who aren't his and," she grinned. "Meet my extraordinarily high standards after being spoiled by Harry for so long."

"I confess, I am looking forward to knowing him as you do."

"You already do really," Hermione smiled. "With Harry, what you see is what you get. He's the same sweet and gentle man that he projects, no matter where he is," Hermione closed her eyes. "Doesn't mean he won't argue with you if he feels he's right. But he so rarely demands that he is right over anyone else. And if he does," she smiled. "It means he usually is."

"I remember him in the trials," Minerva said, inspecting her hands. "It is a," she frowned. "It's a difficult feeling, knowing that I was so very proud of him then, hell, of him now! Pride implies maternal feelings or -"

"I'm proud of him every day," Hermione muttered. "He overcame so many things to be where he is right now. And I'm not talking about Voldemort. I'm talking about the abuse he suffered and the teasing and the nagging and the staring and the expectations."

"I have only heard snippets about his childhood before coming here," Minerva said, sighing. "I told Albus that they were the worst sorts of Muggles, but he knew best."

"They were," Hermione shrugged. "But I think he cared about them, either way."

"My cousin's wife is having a baby this winter," Harry said from the door. "He suggested that when I have some, I let my kids play with his. Which is massive, coming from Big D."

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered.

"Don't be," Harry smiled. "You're the only two people who can talk about me without making me feel awkward. So," Harry sighed, settling down beside them, Rose on one knee and Hugo in Minerva's arms. "Dinner? Great hall?"

"No," Hermione said, taking her son, her eyebrow cocked. "You are taking this woman to dinner, somewhere nice."

"Oh," Harry said, looking shocked. "Yeah, of course, absolutely!"

"If you wouldn't mind, maybe tomorrow? I am on duty tonight."

"Of course," Harry smiled, kissing her temple. She smiled, feeling all warm and snuggly as he rearranged Rose on his knee and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's pretty lovely isn't it," Hermione grinned as Minerva let herself lean again his chest.

"I could definitely get used to it," she grinned, preening under the next kiss he dropped on her head.

"I'm going to take him in, then I'll come back for her," Hermione muttered, leaving them for a while.

"She okay?" Harry muttered.

"As she can be," Minerva whispered back. He nodded and they waited as Hermione came back in.

"If you two don't care, I'm actually going to take a bath and go to bed?"

"You not hungry?"

Hermione sighed.

"Not really. I'll get Milly to bring me something."

"Hey," Harry said, sitting up carefully. "Are you really alright?"

"Just suddenly all caught up with me," Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Harry said, kissing Minerva's hair again. "Hang on a minute," he whispered.

He got up, slid Rose into Minerva's arms and she watched as he pulled Hermione into his own. Where there was a ridiculous stab of jealousy once, there was now only love. Hermione was right. He was the same man no matter what or where they were.

"Go," Hermione smiled, winking at her and picking up her daughter. "Spend time with Min. I'm fine. Exhausted, but fine."

"Alright," he smiled, kissing Rose's hair too. "'Night."

He came back to the sofa and sat back down, his arm pulling her into his side without comment. She smiled, resting her ear over his heart.

"I should have asked you to dinner without Hermione telling me."

"This is very new Harry," Minerva said easily. "I have no expectations. If you would like to take me to dinner tomorrow, I would be delighted to accompany you."

"You should," he whispered into her hair. "Have expectations, I mean. You deserve everything."

"I have all I need right here," she muttered, tapping the broad chest beneath her cheek. "Will you escort me to the Great Hall?"

"I'd love to," he smiled. "Are we," he shrugged. "Hiding this? Not publicising?"

"The latter?" she asked, looking up at him. "Not that I wish to hide you away but I -"

Her breath caught as he pressed a kiss to her lips gently.

"I agree," he grinned, running his nose gently along hers. "If Filius and Pomona can do it, we can too."

Minerva smiled. She had butterflies in her stomach and her skin was tingling where his fingers were tracing absent patterns on her skin.

"Seeing as there's a bit of time before that," Harry said and she could hear the smile. "Perhaps I should spend a bit of time making sure I can kiss you properly."

"Is that right?" she grinned. The butterflies got worse, or better depending on how she looked at it.

"I think so. I want to make sure that my talent is practised and polished."

"Don't you dare use my transfiguration lessons on me, Harry," she blushed, chuckling. "I'm having enough trouble reconciling this as it is."

"You are okay with this though? I don't want you thinking you have to or that you -"

"I do want this," she smiled, tracing the stubble in his jaw. "I kissed you, remember?"

Harry laughed and kissed her gently, pulling away too soon to stare at her.

"Minerva? Now that I've kissed you, I'm never going to stop kissing you, I hope you know that."

"Well," she said, standing, soothing his worried look so a gentle caress to his cheek. "Then maybe we should get started."

She sat daintily on his knee and saw the understanding on his face. His arms went around her middle and he pulled her close, looking up at her now. She held his face, tracing his features, staring into those green eyes that held such wonderment when he looked at her.

"How bizarre it is," she mused quietly. "That life should send me to you."

"Fate is a funny thing," he said, his hand warm on her thigh. "Just when you think you have it figured out," he grinned and she frowned as his hands tightened around her until his thighs split and she fell between them with a very undignified squeak. "It throws you a curveball "

"Ass," she chuckled, slapping his shoulder.

He didn't let her speak again, pulling her back onto his knee and touching her chin gently. She heard herself moan quietly as their lips met and his tongue wasted no time insisting entry between them. She let him and then she really did moan. Her hand tightened in his hair as her tongue ran against his. He was her favourite everything. She giggled as he ran his hand over her middle, catching a little ticklish spot. He pulled away gently, kissing her pout.

"We should go to dinner."

"Do we have to?" she murmured. "We're not important, they'll survive without us surely."

He smiled and she kissed him again.

"I think I'm in love with you Harry," she whispered. "I need you to know and understand that. I want this forever. It seems -"

"I love you, Minerva," he cut her off. "We'll work it out."

"I pined for years," she whispered. "But I did not know this feeling."

"If you had," Harry said kindly. "We would never have found this."

"True." She ran her fingers down his face. "If you would be amenable, I would like to continue this later? I have duty until ten."

"I have seventh-year lesson plans and third-year essays," he smiled. "I'll be up. Can we meet here? Only Rose -"

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Of course. I'd almost prefer it. Now that I have years of portraits watching my every move it can get a little," she bit her lip. "Claustrophobic." He smiled. "You're sure you are okay with keeping this discreet?"

"I don't want our business plastered all over the newspapers any more than you. And the students do not need to know. I've had enough of my life being public to last a lifetime."

"Good," she nodded. "So to dinner?"

"Yes," he grinned, letting her kiss him one more time.

"Mm," she smiled. "I'll never tire of that."

"I will never tire of your smile."

"You are both truly, disgustingly sappy," Killian moaned. "And dinner starts in ten minutes."

"Bugger," Minerva laughed. "Professor, shall we?"

He kissed her sweetly before taking two steps back and offering his arm as he would usually do.

"It would be my absolute honour Headmistress."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Apologies for the time between chapters. I'm struggling to figure out where to take it so if you wish to offer me ideas, I will definitely listen. **

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

-0-

Minerva's stomach was fluttering wildly as she approached Harry's quarters. The prospect of having him to herself for even a short time with no other distractions was, in itself, quite distracting. She had nearly missed Mr Thompson and Mr Sanji in an alcove on the third floor. She had given them both detention and Mr Sanji, in particular, was beside himself, begging her not to owl his parents. She sent Mr Thompson back to his dormitory and sat with his boyfriend for a while. She calmed the lad down and listened to his fears, and offered suggestions on how to deal with everything. It was something that she would not ordinarily do.

She put it down to her never-ending sappy thoughts of Harry Potter.

Her footsteps clipped loudly on the flagstones and she smiled as Killian bowed her.

"My lady."

He opened without comment and wondered if she'd been granted entry permanently now. She stepped through, the greeting dying on her lips as she saw the sight before her. Harry, her Harry now, sat in the single chair he favoured, his arm securely around Hugo who was kicking his feet happily, and Rose tucked up on his chest, sleeping like her uncle.

"Oh little man, what am I going to do with the lot of you," she whispered, sliding him gently out of Harry's arms and into her own. "What are you doing up hmm? Why are you wide awake? That's my trick don't you know!"

She tucked him up in her arms and swayed gently, humming a lullaby she'd been sung as a child.

She couldn't help but smile as the little boy just looked into her eyes, sighing against her chest as his eyes got heavy.

"You are utterly magical," a deep voice startled her a little and she was saved from disaster by a pair of strong arms around her middle, holding Hugo close.

"I could have dropped him!" Minerva hissed.

"I would not have let you," Harry muttered in her ear. "Don't stop on my account."

She looked at him over her shoulder and he kissed her shoulder resting his head against hers. She did as he asked, humming again, singing the words when she could remember them. His arms wrapped around the two of them did exactly what she knew they would, and Hugo was out in no time at all.

"Let me go put them both down. I'm sorry, I got carried away," he smiled. "I've not forgotten."

"It would have been okay," she whispered, kissing Hugo's hair and letting him take the baby.

"Well it's moot now isn't it," he grinned.

She shook her head and watched as he carried Hugo back into the guest room just as Rose started murmuring in her sleep.

"Hush child," she whispered kindly. "Everything is alright."

"She gets night terrors," Harry said, warning her he was there with his hand on her back. "It's horrific."

"She will grow out of it," Minerva muttered.

"Soon, I hope," Harry nodded. "One more, then I'm yours for the night."

The statement hung in the air without further comment and Minerva found herself losing her breath at the thought.

"Wanna neck on the sofa like teenagers?"

She jumped and he smoothed her arms with his hands.

"I -"

"Hey," he said gently, turning her and holding her. "It's alright."

"You are a very confident man, Harry Potter," she mumbled, waiting a moment then removing the spell obstructing her face.

"You're a confident woman," he countered, looking down at her. "Usually."

She chuckled and he sat on the sofa, patting the cushion beside him. She sat cautiously and he lay back, pulling her with him. He enlarged it so they didn't fall off, and plumped up the cushions. His solid body beneath hers was almost overwhelming.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with," he muttered. "Everything happens in its own time. Just relax for a while with me."

"I feel -" his hands ran up and down her back gently. "Merlin I feel so pathetic. I have not had much experience at relationships Harry," she whispered. "I'm not inexperienced, but I don't really know how to have one."

"Really?" he asked gently. "That surprises me. I know you and Albus weren't a thing but I just assumed you had a husband or two tucked away somewhere." She looked at him, tracing his chin.

"I am most surprised that you thought we weren't. Most do."

She felt, rather than heard, his laugh.

"I saw Albus at such odd hours of the night sometimes that he couldn't possibly have been with you. I'd have seen you or, realistically, I wouldn't have seen him."

She smiled as his arms tightened around him and she used his shoulders to pull herself up his body to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I was married once," she muttered. "He was older and persistent and when I heard that a young man I'd loved for a long time as a young woman had died, I felt there wasn't any other excuse to give him."

"That's not a great reason to marry someone Minerva," he said gently, reaching up and pulling gently on a few hairpins. She chuckled as her hair fell down around them.

"I found that out quite quickly," she sighed, fiddling with Harry's collar. "I did love him, he was my very good friend, but there wasn't as much passion as," she breathed. "As I feel with you." He smiled, running his hand down her spine. "Elph and I were comfortable. We had fun," she swallowed. "And then he died. We were only married for three years."

"That's terrible," Harry said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

She waved it off and chuckled, pressing her face into his chest.

"I sound like an idiot."

"No," Harry smiled, running his hands through her hair. "No, you don't. Life is whatever we make of it. You and I grew up in different times." She rolled her eyes. "And we had different experiences. I'm looking forward to exploring new things together." He smiled, turning to face her. "You are breathtakingly beautiful Minerva."

"I don't often feel it," she whispered, dropping his gaze. "But I, too, am looking forward to exploring this with you."

"I'm going to do my best to make sure you feel it every second of every day. Because I think you are. I think the sun shines only for you Minerva McGonagall."

"You're very smooth," she grinned, biting her lip.

"I try my best," he smiled.

"Was," she frowned. "Did you," she shook her head. She couldn't form the words she needed. "Am I -"

He kissed her gently, stopping her spluttering.

"Only Ginny," he whispered, correctly guessing her question. "I thought she was the one, but kinda like you. I didn't know," he walked his fingers down the buttons of her robes. "I had no idea what it felt like."

"Hemione," she winced wondering why she was still talking instead of kissing him. "Told me, what happened," he met her gaze steadily. "Some of it. I," she swallowed. "Obviously, I'm not young, I cannot -"

"You were right, you know," he said interrupting her gently. She huffed a little but he soothed her gently with a kiss on her forehead. "When you told me that moulding young minds was the most fulfilling thing you could do. And I didn't understand when you told me. But I do now. And to answer your question, I don't care if you can't have children, Minerva. I was never married to the idea. If I have you, I don't care. If we're teaching, and we have Rose and Hugo, it won't matter."

"She -"

"She told you I spent a lot of time crying?" he asked, chuckling when she nodded. "I did. I'd just found out my wife had been running around behind my back for the entire time we were together. And," he said steadily. "You have to remember I thought we would be together forever so while we never actually tried for a baby and I wasn't particularly enamoured with the idea, I was terrified. At first, I spent a lot of time panicking, but as the idea grew on me I got excited. I knew I could give that kid everything I never had." He lay back and pulled her with him, brushing her hair from her face. "And then it turned out it wasn't mine. She didn't love me and my life, from the moment we left school to that point, had been a lie. I'd been used in the most heinous of ways. She'd lived off my money, fucked me when she felt like it and treated me like I was an idiot. Everyone else knew. Well, not Hermione and Ron but everyone else. The whole Wizarding world was laughing at me. And if they weren't laughing, they were pitying me. Nobody told me." He shrugged. "I was crying for so many reasons."

"If I'd have known -" she felt angry on his behalf and made a promise to herself that she would destroy Ginevra Weasley the next time she saw her.

"It's alright," he grinned, cupping her cheek. "If she hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here."

"Well," she mused. She made another mental note to perhaps _not_ bodily hurt Ginny, but she would definitely make life difficult for her to be sure. "Maybe I should send her a fruit basket."

Harry laughed and topped her sideways, leaning up on his hand.

"I'm done talking about my past. What about you?"

"I," she shrugged.

"I should mention, now that I've just told you my ex-wife is a whore, that I'm perfectly healthy," he shrugged.

Her heart spluttered as she realized what he meant and her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Oh, um. Yes."

He chuckled and kissed her gently.

"I just don't want you to worry," he whispered, tracing her cheekbones with the back of his fingers. "I won't hurt you, not ever."

"Of that, Harry Potter, I've never had any doubts," she smiled, realising she could be touching this beautiful man as well.

She shifted forward and leaned up as well, running her hands through his hair.

"Come here," he said, sliding his arm under her head and cradling her in the crook of his arm. "I'm gonna kiss you now," he smiled. "And I'm probably not gonna stop for a while, if that's okay?"

She laughed, beating him to it, pulling his face to hers and pressing her lips to his.

It was like heaven. He tasted of a rainstorm over the heather. He tasted of ice cream by the ocean and the most perfect glass of Scotch. He tasted of everything she loved while still tasting uniquely of Harry. She moaned as his hand tightened on her middle and pulled her impossibly closer. Her leg wrapped around his hip but before she realised, his hand tangled in her hair and he started pressing kisses down her neck. He bit down on the skin he was sucking gently on and she bowed, making him chuckle.

He made his way back to her face and kissed her as his thigh pressed up against her centre.

"Good you taste good," he muttered, sliding his tongue along her's before she could reply.

She clung to him like she was drowning. And in a way, she was. Or she had been. She'd had no clue, no idea that this was what all the poets and the writers and the singers had been talking about for so long.

She understood now.

They broke apart, panting when breath became necessary and she stared at him. She'd somehow made his hair even messier and she could feel how sticky her thighs were. She blushed at the thought, but he kissed her gently, tracing the features on her face with his fingertips. His lips were just a little swollen and she touched her own. She giggled, biting it back and then deciding not to. She laughed and before long was joined by him.

"I love you," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I love you with everything I am."

"As do I," she mumbled, suddenly yawning. "Sorry!" she squeaked, blushing.

"Don't be," he chuckled. "Come 'ere."

He summoned a blanket and settled against the back of the sofa, pulling her against him.

"Sleep love," he muttered. "I'll be here."

She tried to argue but the day's excitement finally caught up to get and she rolled, snuggling into his neck and falling under.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all, hope you're all well. I've sort of figured out where we're going so I think we're alright. We're not there yet, but we're certainly getting there. Keep enjoying, leave me a review if you like but otherwise, thank you for reading, thank you for being here and enjoy your weekend.**

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

-0-

The next day found Minerva blinking awake in his arms. It was the most serene feeling she'd ever had. She could tell he was awake though. They'd switched places at some point and he'd widened the sofa even more. She cracked open an eyelid and watched as he interacted with his godson.

"Aren't you just so clever?" Harry gushed. "Hm? You are such a good boy."

She smiled, kissing his bicep which just happened to be what was closest. He turned to look at her with a smile on his face. He pulled her closer until she was resting on his chest along with the baby.

"Good morning," he grinned, kissing her sweetly. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you," she nodded. "I have not slept like that for a long while."

"Good. This one has been up for hours apparently. I was on my way out for a run."

"You didn't sleep?" She asked, leaning up and realising she hadn't plaited her hair before falling asleep. "Gracious, I don't know what my hair looks like."

"I slept for a while," he smiled. "Watched you for a while. You're beautiful, your hair is fine" she snorted but he kissed her before she could reply.

"Mmm," she hummed, delighted.

"Then I heard Hemione, so Hugo and I have been hanging out for a while so his mummy can sleep."

"Do you think she would allow me to look after him so you could run?"

"She would," Harry grinned. "She has before. But I'm okay. I'll go for a run tomorrow."

Minerva smiled and tickled Hugo's belly until the door cracked open.

"Hello beautiful," Harry chuckled as a very sleepy Rose joined them. "It's early, little one. You should go back to bed."

"Wanna sleep wiv you."

"Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," she chuckled.

"Come on up here, carefully," he warned, his forearm taking Hugo's legs so he wouldn't topple off.

"Here," she said as Rose grumbled quietly. "Let me have the lad. You can cuddle her."

He grinned and passed Hugo over. She'd checked the time and found it to still be quite early.

She sat up a little, against the arm of the sofa and settled Hugo in her arms. She stroked her hand over his face gently and watched as he blinked longer and slower. She lay back down and rearranged him on her chest, keeping up the slow movements over his face.

"You're a witch," he grinned.

"I have been so accused before," she mused with a smile. "And I've had a lot of practice with many other babies."

"Well," he smiled as Rose snuggled between them. "That's rather lovely Minerva McGonagall. I'm looking forward to finding out all your secrets."

"I have no secrets," she whispered. She touched his face, cradling his cheek in her palm. "Not from you."

"Well," he grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

Minerva smiled, her hand secure on Hugo's back as Harry smoothed Rose's wild hair off her face. It was just like her mother's.

"Sleep," Harry whispered. "It's early. We've got time."

She let her eyes close again. As she slipped beyond wakefulness and into sleep, she took comfort in the smile she felt warming her soul.

-0-

"Min?"

She blinked awake, completely alert but not really sure where she was or why she was. Hemione was smiling down at her.

"Hemione?" she frowned as her mind woke up as well. "Oh."

"Don't worry," Hemione said gently, squeezing her shoulder. "Harry took Rose for a walk, it's not 7 yet so there's still time for your morning," she grinned. "Only I've been trying to get you to let go of Hugo for about 15 minutes and I've so far been unsuccessful. You're very protective."

"Oh Hemione, I'm so sorry," she said, letting her take the babe.

"I'm not," Hemione chuckled. "I think we all slept okay in the end. I'm just sorry my children disturbed your morning."

"They didn't," Minerva waved it away like it was nothing. "If there is one thing I know about Harry, it is that he adores you and your children. He takes his godfather duties seriously."

"Speaking of," Harry grinned as he walked back in the portrait with Rose over his shoulder. "I wondered if you'd mind me taking Saturday to visit Teddy?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "As long as you don't have, or are back for your duties, your weekends are your own Harry, you know that."

"Yeah, but I planned on taking you to dinner Saturday night? And I've remembered it is my duty tonight so it just means we won't see much of each other between now and then."

"Oh!" she said quietly, blushing under Hermione's grin. "That's fine. I'd love to," she shook her head when she realised that wasn't what he asked. "I mean, no, I don't," she sighed. "You're fine."

"Good. Um. Right, I need to get ready for breakfast."

"As do I," she said absently sitting up and smoothing her hair as best she could.

"So," Hermione grinned, taking entirely too much pleasure in the somewhat awkward atmosphere that had suddenly appeared. "I'm going to bathe the kids and figure out what we're going to do today," she poked Minerva's arm. "And get out of your hair for a while."

Minerva didn't watch her go but Harry did, talking two steps forward. He waited until he heard Hermione's door close before turning and scooping her into his arms.

His lips on hers were heavenly and she moaned quietly as his hand slid into her hair. She gripped his bicep, hanging on for dear life before remembering that she too had hands with which to touch.

She tentatively touched his lip with her tongue and it was him now, that moaned. As their kiss deepened, she managed to find the button of his shirt and slid her hand under it. His skin was warm and real and she marvelled at the goosebumps she felt under her touch.

The hand not in her hair was firmly on her hip. His tongue was driving her crazy, making her chase it about their mouths. She decided that turnabout was fair play. Unbuttoning his shirt a little more, she dragged her nails down his chest gently, chuckling into his mouth as he groaned. They pulled away from each other, panting and staring at each other.

"If I'd have known you had that in you, Minerva McGonagall, I would not have let you go to sleep last night."

She blushed and stepped back into his arms, unable to drag herself away. His hands travelled down her sides, sliding over her arse and down her thighs. He bent his knees, sliding his hands under her buttocks and she giggled as he lifted her. Her legs wrapped around him as if they were made to do so. They kissed softly, Minerva cradling his face in her hands.

"I might not be able to teach today after this. I'm going to be useless."

"As am I," Minerva muttered, her nose rubbing along his. "We shall persevere though."

"May I take you down to dinner later?"

"I have a late meeting tonight," she said, biting her lip.

"That's okay, come by after then. If I'm asleep, you can stay, or not," he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But tomorrow night? I'm taking you out. Saturday at 7. Alright?" She nodded.

"What should I wear?"

"I'll tell Hermione where we're going and she can give you an idea, alright?"

"Harry -"

"Trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Good," he smiled, letting her back down to the floor slowly. "Now," he winced. "I made a mess of your neck," he whispered, touching her where her shoulder met. "I'm so sorry."

"I am not," she chuckled. "My old-maid robes are more than capable of hiding it."

He stared at her, his hand running through her hair to the back of her head where he held her gently. It was something she hadn't realised before. Elph had held her and she'd felt like he was holding her still. At the time it felt like security. But with Harry, it felt like he was cradling her very existence and there really was no comparison.

"Be careful," he said suddenly. "Today, I mean. I noticed Logan looking at you yesterday and I," he sighed. "You're a powerful witch, Minerva, I'm not saying you can't handle yourself, but he seems," he paused. "Determined."

"Hermione had words with him. A few of the other Professors have mentioned how stand-offish he is. Poppy has apparently been spying on him too. I'm not oblivious," she frowned. "I regret picking him for the position now."

"Well, I'll keep an eye on him," Harry muttered. "But you should keep two eyes on him. He seems to have a fascination with you that I'm not a fan of."

"I will," she smiled. "Darling."

"I like that," he muttered, kissing her again. "Am I your darling?"

"You are my everything, Harry Potter."

"Oh, you're going to make hiding this so very difficult, beautiful."

She felt the blush creep up her incredibly pale cheeks and she laughed, tucking her head under his chin and taking a deep breath.

"Now," he said gently, twirling her long hair in his fingers. "Headmistress McGonagall, it is time for you to lock away your beautiful hair and, as much as it kills me, put your face back on."

"I had forgotten I had taken it off," she chuckled. "It may very well be time to forget it permanently."

"I love you," Harry whispered, looking at her with such affection, she gasped and stood on her tiptoes.

"I love you. I will be counting down the moments until I can kiss you again."

"You are both disgustingly sappy. Have I said that?"

Harry chuckled through his nose but she could not bring herself to care.

"Mr Fischer, how do you feel about owls?" she muttered, curling her hand in Harry's hair for the last time.

"Owls, my Lady?"

"Yes, there's a portrait sized space on the Owlery wall. You may wish to become acquainted with it."

Harry laughed but Minerva quickly snagged his lips on hers and they spent a long time kissing until Minerva drew away.

"I really do have to go."

"I really will miss you while you're gone," Harry smile. "See you at lunch?"

"Yes," she smiled, then shrugged as she remembered how many letters had piled up on her desk this week. "Possibly."

"Then I will hope to see you then and if not, I will see you for our date tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow then," she whispered, backing out of the room.

As she stood at the door, the space between them giving her clarity, she waved her hand and her hair tied itself up neatly. With a muttered word and another wave, her face returned to its former look and he smiled.

"I can see you, no matter what," he muttered.

"I think, Harry Potter, I will always let you," she whispered, slipping from the room with a smile and a thudding heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello all. This week is going to be a busy one, so I'm posting this now, knowing that I may not get to do so again until the weekend. I settled on an idea and the story has been falling out of my head ever since. I'm currently at a pause point and the voices have gone quiet for a moment so here we are lol So. I'm not sure what the ending is going to be, I'm not sure where to go from the point I'm currently paused at, but again, I guess I'll figure it out as we go! Enjoy! **

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_

-0-

Harry leaned against the door jamb as Hermione dressed Rose in a cute little red-checkered button-down and jeans. She let Rose run to him and turned to capture Hugo who was sitting up against the bathtub while she dealt with his sister.

"So," Hermione asked gently.

"So what?"

"You looked very cozy last night."

"We were," Harry shrugged, letting Rose snuggle into him. "So what?"

"I feel like we're cramping your style. You couldn't even get through the night without the kids bothering you."

"Hermione," Harry muttered, rubbing his forehead. Ron had done such a number on her. "You gotta let this go. If I think there's a problem, I'll tell you. And if she does, she'll tell you. Relax. You're staying with me now and it's perfectly okay."

"I don't want Rose thinking she can just wander into your bedroom. Quite besides her seeing something she doesn't need to, that's your space."

"We weren't in our bedroom," he chuckled. "For that very reason. I'm not worried, H. I need you to hear me on this."

"Well, I'm going to take them somewhere Saturday night.

"No," he shook his head gently. "You're not, unless you just have a burning desire to do so."

"You're going to take _her_ out to dinner and then -"

"What we get up to afterwards is none of your business," he chuckled. "But I promise you, being here with them, is not cramping my style in any way. If that is where Minerva and I end up, she has a perfectly good set of rooms and if she's not comfortable going there, we'll stay somewhere. I'm not worried, I wish you would hear me."

"I just don't want to be a burden," she whispered.

"You're not," he whispered, sitting beside her on the bathroom floor. "You're my best friend. My sister, remember. There's nothing that can come between us. I'm not losing you and you're not losing me. We're just gaining Minerva."

"Look at you Professor Potter, being all smooth and emotionally sound."

"You," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Can eff off."

They grinned at each other and then laughed, smiling as Rose laughed with them.

"Wanna come to breakfast?"

"I don't know if I'm allowed," she muttered. "Maybe I'll come to dinner?"

"Whatever you want, Sis." She laughed and leaned against him. "I'm disconnecting the Floo to your place today. And I think, if you like, we should put a Fidelis charm on it? Although I don't know the legal ramifications to that, in terms of his custody?"

"I don't either and I'm loathed to ask."

"Well, we'll ask Minerva," he muttered, wrapping an arm around her. "But you should stay here as long as you like, okay?"

"I can't hide forever."

"Course you can," he smiled. "There's no rule against that. We'll just figure out what the parameters are and go from there. There's no better place for these two," he grinned as he poked Hugo's belly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Every day," he smiled. "I'm going down to breakfast. Get something here, alright? And, if you like, go buy a TV or whatever you like to get comfy. I bet you can figure out a way around the wards. Or I can have Evan help if it's too big a thing?"

"Who's Evan?"

"Oh," he chuckled. "Muggle Studies Professor. Good guy. Reminds me a bit of Remus. Dependable, you know. Gentle. And he knows his stuff. All of Arthur's enthusiasm with a teensy bit more common sense."

Hermione snorted. They both liked the man while they were married to his kids, but they didn't have much occasion to see him anymore.

"He didn't go here?"

"No, Beauxbatons. His father is a Muggle diplomat apparently."

"Neat," she smiled.

"I'll invite him over, you can meet him."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "Between the nappies and the feeding and the hairbrushes that get stuck in her hair."

"Yes," he smiled. "Between all that."

He kissed Rose on the head, then Hugo, who grabbed his lips for a while, then Hermione.

"Love you guys. See you later."

-0-

His day passed slowly but it was full of moments that he enjoyed nonetheless. A student who mastered a spell for the first time. A particularly good run of essays. Everything felt good. The sun was shining, the air smelled clean. He found himself smiling for no reason.

"Sir? Can we go outside, it's so lame in here."

"Lame?" he said, looking at her sideways. "Lame in here? With me?"

The class chuckled, but he agreed, it was lame in here while the sun was shining out there.

"Right, I've had a brilliant idea," he announced. "Leave your books, we're going outside."

They laughed but followed him out of the Castle. He stood by the Entrance hall, then nodded for them to follow him down to the small clearing in front of the forest and he took a deep breath. In no time at all, he had a small assault course built, circling the clearing and back to the beginning.

"So," he grinned. "This is what we're going to do. You're going to use what you've learnt so far this year and you're going to do your best. Most of you will fail, but you should. This is roughly what we went through in the First year of Auror training. So," he chuckled. "Have fun."

He sat on the grass, inviting the rest of the class along with him and waited as the first student got spit out the side of his course and a few of his classmates chuckled.

"Don't laugh," he cautioned. "Samuel did well. He passed three elements of the course. He used his brains and his wit and his reflexes. Well done, young man."

A few of them still tittered and he winked at the young man who flopped down on the grass nearby. He put his finger to his lips and the young man grinned. He liked this group of Third Years. They were good sports.

By the time nearly half the class had gone through a few of them were grumbling and he chuckled, leaning back on his hands.

"You all said classrooms were lame. This is me not being lame."

"Mr Potter!"

He sat up, his heart beating quickly as the woman that held all of his heart stood watching with protracted interest.

"Professor McGonagall," he muttered, getting up from the ground. "Apologies. We had a few grumbles that classrooms were lame, so I thought I'd bring them down here to do a spot of," he grinned, just a little. "Training."

"Am I to understand that you are running them through a First-Year Auror training course?"

"Well," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "With a little less violence and a little more cushioning."

"He's made it too hard," one of his students said.

"Yes, I only got like two-thirds of the way in. I bet even you couldn't do it."

There was a smattering of whispers as the girl's classmates all hissed at her to be quiet. Harry grinned, watching her eyebrow creep up her forehead and he laughed.

"Mr Reading," he said, stopping the next student before he went in. His eyes never left Minerva's. "Kindly wait a moment, I believe Headmistress McGonagall wishes to show you all how it's done."

"No. Way." Someone whispered, much too loudly than they meant to.

She smirked and handed him a folio she was carrying. He walked her to the starting line and stood looking at her with all the love he felt for her in his eyes.

"Any surprises?"

"Oh, plenty," he chuckled. "You'll find them."

"Cheeky sod," she whispered.

"Miss Polley?" She nodded the girl over. "Would you do me a favour and take care of this?"

"Yes Headmistress," she breathed as Minerva unpinned a broach and gave it to her. She passed over the ornamental hair clip she was wearing as well."

"Good girl," she winked.

"Anything else?" he muttered.

"A kiss would have been nice, but no. I shall be fine."

"One more night," he muttered, bowing his head as she transfigured her robes into something a little less formal.

"Right," he said loudly, addressing the girl who'd originally spoken. "Miss Green, you are about to witness something few people your age have. And I hope by the end of it, you'll have a proper apology ready for one of the greatest witches the Wizarding world has ever seen."

"Yes Sir," she whispered, looking wary.

"The rest of you," he grinned, stepping back slowly. "You are not going to want to miss this."

As Minerva stepped forward, she winked at him and as soon as she passed through the starting gate, he sent a Patronus off to Hermione and Filius, Pomona and Rolanda who all ended up on the lawn as Minerva cleared the first obstacle.

"What on earth," she said, handing him Hugo. He leaned over and spoke quietly to the corresponding teachers.

"One of the little darlings reckoned that not even the Headmistress could best the First Year Auror course."

"Oh," Rolanda chuckled. "This is going to be awesome." She sent her own Patronus off and soon, the lawn was full of nearly the whole school and their corresponding teachers, who were watching the students with only half an eye.

"Settle down," he called, making the rest of his class sit on their knees and watch. Most of the rest followed suit. He'd become very aware of his reputation for being a hard but fair Professor and he wasn't at all upset by it.

Minerva stepped forward and drew her wand. She rolled her shoulders and he felt a spark of arousal just watching her long neck. He grinned as she stepped forward and dispatched two training dummies designed to shock, rather than do much damage. He'd heard tales of Minerva's prowess throughout the halls of Auror training college but he'd never really seen her in action. Aside from his own lessons with her, what felt like a hundred years ago, they had never really fought together.

She rolled away from a swinging vine of Devil's snare and he laughed as she set it on fire. Hugo nearly leapt from his arms at the noise and he passed him back to Hermione, letting Rose lean against his leg and play peekaboo with a few of his class.

Everyone watched with bated breath. No one had so far got through the third stage. One of his more prominent students had managed to get near to the end, but it required a bit of outside-the-box thinking that he was sure Minerva would figure out before long.

"HARRY BLOODY POTTER!" she called as she had to jump from lily pad to lily pad across a pond while dispatching five training dummies, one of which shot out of the water, spraying water all over the contestant.

Filius chuckled and patted his hand as they kept watching.

"She is a bit of alright, ey Potter?" Harry barely kept his face in check as Jackson Logan joined him and lowered his voice, elbowing him sharply. "It won't be long before I have her. We're very close."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, looking sideways. "I suggest you keep your filthy dreams to yourself, Jackson. Not only will the Headmistress not appreciate it, _I_ do not appreciate it. You would do well to remember your place."

"Woo!"

A number of students clapped and cheered as Minerva did a somersault over a number of spinning beams and landed with barely a wobble, sweeping her hand in a rather magnificent bow when she realised most of the student body was watching her.

"You'll see," he muttered. "I'll have her under my spell before long."

"Besides the fact that Minerva McGonagall could turn you into the ugliest rock on the beach with barely a whisper, if you so much as look at her wrong, you'll have me to talk to," he growled, turning on the man beside him. Hermione's hand on his arm was the only thing that stopped him. "I suggest you return to supervising your class."

The man did and Harry growled in his throat at the thought.

"Relax," Hermione said, squeezing his forearm. "She wouldn't let him get within six feet."

"Oh but he's persistent and he's grubby. I can feel it rolling off him. I just want to -"

"Stop," Hermione muttered. "She's at the good bit."

He watched, forgetting Jackson Logan for a while and clapping with everyone else as she got to the final stage. She hadn't paused at any moment, working with all of her strengths to get through it in a time Harry knew most of the cadets would be proud of.

"Watch the way she sets her feet," his voice quieted the crowd and a stillness washed over the whole student body. He grinned as they watched her take a deep breath and do the very thing he said. "She won't be still. She'll never stop moving," he grinned at Hermione. "Because?"

The whole school responded.

"The enemy cannot hit you if the enemy cannot hit you. Constant vigilance!"

He smiled indulgently and watched Minerva grin, no doubt hearing them. The floor was charmed to move and shift, boxes and holes appearing at random. She sidestepped an appearing box and sent off two spells, before turning in a circle, down on one knee in a hole, under another swinging arm and dispatching two more dummies.

"Four more," Harry whispered.

His heart was in his mouth as she watched her roll out of the way, sticking close to the obstacles appearing from the floor, giving her cover but also making her route more difficult. He'd perhaps made this part a bit difficult, but he nearly swallowed his tongue as she bent over backwards and kicked her feet over her body and landing in a crouch as two of the training dummies crashed into each other. She created a string of fire, not unlike the one he remembered Albus using on the Inferi in the cave before his death. She whipped it around, taking off the two heads and slipping under the third, transfiguring it into a giant bubble that popped and covered the other in thick, green goop that confused it, allowing her to flick her wand as she strode out of the course and set the thing on fire like she'd been doing this every day.

He knew without a doubt this was his soulmate. He'd never seen a more impressive display of magic and he was absolutely in love with her and he was absolutely sure that he would be for all of time.

All of the students cheered like they'd all won the House Cup as she strode up the grass, hair a mess with wet robes, grinning like a madwoman.

She let Rolanda clap her on the back and nodded demurely to Filius as he congratulated her.

"Miss Green," he called over the din, as Minerva stood in front of him. "I believe you owe our esteemed Headmistress an apology."

"That was wicked, Professor McGonagall," the girl was beaming.

"One of the most important lessons you can learn, Miss Green, is never to judge a book by its cover," Minerva muttered, looking gently at the young woman. "I may look old, and I may look slow, but you would find that both those assumptions are wrong, to your detriment." Minerva chuckled. "Keep that lesson in your mind and you will find yourself a decent dueller in time."

"Thank you, Professor," she grinned. "I'm sorry," she shrugged.

Minerva winked and looked up at Harry with a look he couldn't decipher.

"Mr Potter, I'm afraid you've quite delayed my afternoon meeting, but it is no matter. I will reschedule." His heart beat faster. "Perhaps, we should make this a weekly school activity. Rolanda can perhaps take a turn next time."

"I think that's an excellent idea, Headmistress," he grinned.

"Alright, you lot," she said in an uncharacteristically jovial voice. "Lessons are over for the day. We will not be very lenient on Monday so make sure you do your homework. Punishments will be doubled if you do not take the time to do your work in the extra time I am giving you."

A cheer went up and a number of them dispersed. Harry's class sat on the grass and he chuckled as he nodded to them.

"Whoever didn't get a go this time will begin next week. Once we've all had a good, we'll go through it step by step. Each of you is required to do a foot on why appearances are deceiving."

They ran off, leaving most of the teachers standing around discussing the course.

Harry had taken possession of Minerva's accoutrement and stood waiting for her as she dried herself and redid her hair.

"That was _very_ impressive Headmistress," he smiled. "I realised you and I have never really fought together. Each of us was off saving the world in our own way."

"Ey," she chuckled. "Maybe we Professors need to start duelling each other for a bit of practice. Hermione could come along," she smiled as the girl whipped around with a smile. "If she likes."

"I like," Hermione chuckled, letting Hugo open his arms for Minerva.

"Alright lad, give me a moment."

She fixed her hair and opened her arms as well, taking him from her.

"Shall we have tea?" she asked the two of them. "There's a rather lovely garden out the back where the kid can play to their heart's content."

"I'd love to," Harry muttered. "Although I'm technically on duty so I might have to leave you in a while. Somebody decided to give the student body a whole afternoon off."

"An hour, Professor. They were given an hour."

"I say it's a great idea," Logan's smarmy voice piped up from not far away. "Gives us Professors more time to get to know each other."

Minerva's eyebrow crept up as the silence lengthened. Eventually, Logan seemed to get the message and shuffled off, a dark look on his face.

"That man is not sound," Hermione muttered.

"He told me outright that he couldn't wait to," Harry sneered. "Have you. Please," he looked at Minerva with as much feeling as he could. "Please don't ever get caught alone with him."

"I'm a big girl, Harry," she said gently. "Though the blatancy of his comments is shocking. I am not sure whether I can remove him for that alone."

Harry groaned and ran his hand through his hair, picking Rose up as she tugged on his robes.

"Let's have tea and forget the guy even exists."

"Afternoon Harry," Evan Daniels nodded to them as they walked away.

"Hey, Evan," Harry turned at the last minute. "You free Sunday after lunch?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Come round."

"See you then," he smiled, waving his goodbyes.

"Harry!"

He looked at the two women who were staring at him balefully.

"What! I mentioned to Hermione earlier that she could get a TV and put it in. I just thought Evan might like the opportunity to look at it."

Minerva rolled her eyes and slipped her arm into Hermione's.

"You just want to watch that," Minerva searched for the word. "Football stuff."

"Yeah?" he chuckled, bouncing Rose in his arms. "Think I'll be that bloke who sits in his vest and boxers watching TV and calling for his woman to bring him a beer?"

Minerva blushed and poked her tongue out at him, seeing she couldn't nudge him on account of Hugo, who was wrapped around her neck peacefully.

"I think we've found Hugo's favourite sleeping spot." Harry smiled gently at the little boy as Minerva let them into a beautiful little courtyard. "Can't say I blame him," he muttered.

"Hush," Minerva shook her head. "We are not quite out of the way. And a silencing spell would be quite obvious."

Harry nodded and smiled, winking as they sat down at the little table, smiling when it filled with cakes and tea and biscuits.

"YUMMY!"

They chuckled at Rose's enthusiasm and sat back, enjoying the simpler times and ignoring all others while the watched Rose play with the flowers Minerva conjured to dance. Everything else would follow as it did, but for now, they were in this moment. Together.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we go! Are ya ready?**

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1._

-0-

The next day, after a day of marking 7th Year essays and answering correspondence she'd put off through the week, Minerva was getting ready for her date with Harry and the butterflies would not sit still. After Harry told Hermione where they were going, she'd left him with the kids and come to Minerva's rooms to help her get ready.

"Hermione, I don't know about this," Minerva muttered, looking at herself in the mirror

"Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," Minerva muttered with a frown. "I just don't know about _this_."

"This?" Hermione said, standing beside her in front of the mirror. "Looks divine," she whispered. "I'll be very surprised if he can even speak for the first ten minutes."

"Hermione -"

"Hey," Hermione said, drawing her focus from her reflection. "I'm serious. You are beautiful, Minerva. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I have never been beautiful, Hermione," Minerva whispered. "Bookish, smart, mousey."

"Min," Hermione scoffed. "You've never been mousey."

Minerva snorted and sighed, smoothing the deep red dress over her flat stomach.

"I'll never be able to eat dinner in this," she muttered. "I'd only need to look at a bread roll for it to show."

"I thought you said you dated?" Hermione chuckled, reaching up and letting her hair down. "You seem very skittish."

"I did date," she said, biting her lip. "At a time when the showing of skin was considered taboo."

Hermione laughed but fiddled with Minerva's hair until she nodded to the mirror.

"There."

She'd pinned back a little of it and somehow managed to find some curl in it. Minerva was shocked at how pretty it looked.

"I'm not sure I've ever looked so," Minerva searched for the word.

"Hot?"

"Fancy."

"You have," Hermione smiled. "The day you received your Order of Merlin, you looked pretty bloody fancy." Minerva blushed.

"I was wearing robes."

"And tonight, you're going Muggle."

"Can you at least give me a clue?"

"Nope," Hermione chuckled. "But you'll like it. He's pulling all the stops."

"I don't," Minerva frowned, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm not sure he realises I'm just a simple woman. I don't," she bit her lip. "I'm not," she sighed. "I have not had a lot of social outings in a long time. My idea of a good time is a good cup of tea and a book, Hermione, I don't know -"

"Relax," Hermione said gently. "Just breath for a moment. Harry," Hermione waited and Minerva rolled her eyes, looking up at her. "Loves you. Loves you so very much, Minerva. He has always been a man who wants to experience things." Hermione made a face. "I have a theory that it's because he _never_ experienced things when he was a child. But that does not mean he wants to experience them at the expense of your comfort."

"I'm being silly," Minerva muttered.

"A little, but I get it," Hermione smiled.

"He's -"

They looked at each other and both laughed.

"He really is," Hermione smiled. "Go out and enjoy yourselves. I never thought I'd say this about Harry Potter, but you're both similar in the way you work." Minerva asked the question with a look. "Doggedly," she laughed. "Go and have fun for a change! Enjoy yourselves. There's been precious time to do so before now. Seek new things and all that."

"Thank you, Hermione," Minerva whispered, turning to look at her properly. "You know that I would never -"

"Min?" Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She sighed into Hermione's hair. "He said something to me the other day that has given me comfort ever since."

"Oh?" Minerva whispered.

"He reminded me that I wasn't losing my Harry and he wasn't losing his Hermione. Rather, we are instead, gaining a Minerva. And I've never been happier to know that."

Minerva smiled and pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple, wiping the lipstick off with her thumb.

"You are an extraordinary woman, Hermione Granger. As soon as I can shove Logan out of the door, I hope you'll consider taking his position. It's high time we had a potions professor that was competent."

"What?"

"I had the idea today, at tea," Minerva smiled. "I'm ashamed that it took as long as it did."

"I'm not a teacher!"

"Yes you are," Minerva soothed. "You have been for years. And mastery or not, I'm the Headmistress, I make the rules. Do your mastery while you're teaching. There's a precedent and it's not like I can't prove your competency."

"I would love to," she blinked. "The security, family, I," she hugged Minerva again. "I would _love_ to."

"Good," Minerva grinned. "Stop skulking in his rooms then. Get out and see the other Professors. You're staying with Harry for convenience, but I will find you some rooms if you like?"

"I think we might all need that?"

Minerva blushed, deeply and closed her eyes.

"That was cruel," Minerva breathed.

"Not really," Hermione giggled. "He has a plan for that too apparently."

"Hermione -"

"Right, I'm going. He's coming here to pick you up in," she glanced at the clock. "15 minutes."

Minerva gaped at her.

"I," she looked down at herself. "Are you sure?"

"Min, if you make it to dinner, I'll be surprised." Minerva looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying. "Let me put it this way, if I were into women, I wouldn't let you out of the house looking like that, and," Hermione stepped out of the door but poked her head back around. Minerva really should have known. "I'd cancel dinner and just throw you down and have my way with you."

"HERMIONE!"

The door closed and there were a few titters from the portraits outside her bedroom but she didn't care. She didn't feel exactly comfortable, but as she looked at herself, she had never seen herself as she was now. She was much less voluptuous than Hermione, but she wasn't without curves. The dress seemed to know that and accentuated those curves to great effect. She'd chosen her own underwear and her breath caught at the thought of him seeing them. It wasn't anybody's business, but she'd often taken to wearing rather promiscuous underwear under her robes, simply because Robes felt so boring sometimes.

It was often the only way she could make herself feel a little feminine.

A knock at the door put her heart in her throat and she looked at herself once more. Nodding and with bated breath, she walked to the door, ignoring the shocked gasps and took a deep breath. She reached out, already smiling and pulled open the door, turning at the last moment as one of the Portraits called out her name.

She coughed as a cloud of something covered her face. She blinked, feeling the grittiness in her eyes and as she tried to blink it away, the whole room spun.

"What?"

"Time to go, Headmistress," a voice she wasn't expecting said into her ear. "I've waited long enough, wouldn't you say? I'd rather have you before that asshole does."

"Minerva!"

"No," she muttered, trying to step away, towards Albus' voice. Her bare feet felt heavy. She'd left her wand on her desk. "No, I -"

"Night night!"

The world went dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I totally got a few of you there didn't I. Keep reading :) I'll post more tomorrow!**

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1_

-0-

"Min?" Harry stepped through the open door and looked around. "Minerva?"

A cacophony of noise reached his ears as he stepped over the threshold that made him start. He pulled out his wand, his heart beating loudly.

"SHUT UP!"

Harry looked up to Dumbledore who was looking more worried than he'd ever seen.

"Logan was here. He knocked, not long after Miss Granger left. When she opened the door, he blew some sort of dust in her face. She passed out and he picked her up and carried her away. Harry, my boy -"

"I know, Just -" Harry held up his hands. "Wait a moment. That was," he checked his watch. "Nearly 15 minutes ago now. He'd have left the castle, surely?"

Harry tried to think over his heartbeat but it was proving difficult.

"Okay," he said, finally feeling his Auror training kicking in. "Okay, all of you, scour the castle. I want to know if she's still here. Albus," he looked up at him, pausing as the rest of the portraits emptied. "What should I -"

"If she is here, the portraits will find her. In the meantime, call the professors, they will help. Call our friends. Minerva," his voice broke. "She was so excited."

"I love her," Harry whispered.

"I know, my boy. And you are a match for her in every way. Now go, and bring her back."

Harry stood taller and nodded.

"Keep looking. I'll be in the staff room."

He ran down the stone steps, taking no comfort in the echoes around him. He rushed through the door, disturbing Filius, who was marking essays at the table and Poppy Pomfrey who looked to be making tea for the two of them.

"Filius. We need all the professors here now. Minerva's been kidnapped by Logan."

"I beg your pardon?" Poppy Pomfrey stood. "How," she shook her head. "When?"

"We," Harry felt cold all over. "We were on our way out. On a," he glanced at Filius who looked worried but smiled supportively. "On a date. I was due to pick her up at 6. He knocked on the door before I got there. She, no doubt, thought it was me."

"You," Poppy said haltingly. "And Minerva?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I," he looked at them both. "I love her."

"Geez love, even I knew that," Rolanda said, coming in and kissing her wife. Poppy gaped at her.

"I knew she liked him, I didn't know they were dating!"

"Nobody knew," Harry frowned. "Well, Hermione. But we didn't -"

"None of us knew that you had both decided on revealing your feelings," Filius said gently. "Those of us who know Minerva as well as we do are only too happy to hear it."

"I think that should be kept as quiet as possible while we find her."

"What's up?" Rolanda asked.

Poppy filled her in while the rest of them assembled.

"Minerva McGonagall has been kidnapped by Jackson Logan. I don't," he took a deep breath as he saw Hermione's horrified face. "I don't know how or why, other than his suspicious obsession with her. He's made several remarks in bad taste and even came right out and said something to me the other day. Obviously, Minerva McGonagall is not an insignificant woman but according to her portraits, he disabled her with some sort of powder. I don't yet know what it was or whether-" His stomach rolled at the thought. "Whether it was to knock her out or something more sinister, but," he shrugged. "We need to find her."

There was a worried murmur as Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"She also does not have her wand."

"Bet if she had, she would have killed the slimy bastard," someone muttered, making him chuckle.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Probably."

"Does anyone really know him? Who he is, what he's like?" Evan asked quietly.

There was a murmur of negatives around the room and Harry closed his eyes.

"This is Minerva McGonagall we're talking about," he whispered, shaking himself. "Alright. Look, according to her portraits, the powder, whatever it was, knocked her out. He had to have walked _through_ the castle with her. Someone somewhere saw something."

Hermione stepped forward and touched his arm. He nodded, letting her take the lead.

"All the students between Minerva's rooms and the closest exits need to be interviewed. I think that's the dungeon main entrance, the dungeons, which he would know and," she considered.

"There is a little known door at the end of the corridor past the Twin's swamp," Filius said helpfully. "It leads to the back of the grounds. There is a gate there that is never used."

"That is likely where he went, if he knew about it," Hermione nodded. "To account for the others, that's the majority of Ravenclaw and anyone who was walking to the Hall. That's a lot of people but if we keep everyone where they are we can sort that out better."

"I'll lock down the Hall," Aurora Sinistra muttered, leaving in a hurry, pulling Professor Vector with her.

"Filius, you would be better used out here with Harry, I will take the Ravenclaws if you like?" Evan asked.

"Thank you, Evan," Filius nodded and the young man left quickly.

"So," Hermione looked at Harry. "What do you need from us?"

"We need to turn his life upside down. Why now. Why her? Why anything? Why everything? H, can you go to his rooms," he grabbed her arm as she went to rush out of the door. "Rolanda, go with her. Both of you be careful - he used something I know nothing about. I don't know if it was a potion or a muggle thing or what, just," he looked at Hermione carefully. "Be careful."

"I'll keep her safe," Rolanda muttered as she followed Hermione out. The two women had nothing in common but he knew Rolanda would do as she said.

"Filius, you and I need to search the grounds. He can't apparate within the wards, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then he will have gone outside the wards. The problem is tracking him from there, but if we know where he left from, we can possibly track where he stopped," Harry said, a plan already forming in his mind. "Poppy," he said, meeting her eye as she looked up. "Just be ready, I -"

"She is the strongest woman I know," Poppy said gently, stepping forward and taking his hand. "Take a deep breath and think. You know her, perhaps best of us all at this point. She is fundamental. She is the same, she will not have gone lightly if at any point she woke up even a little, you know that."

"You're right," he muttered. "But if she didn't wake up at all -" He kissed her cheek absently. "If I bring you a sample of the powder, do you think you could find out what it is?"

"I could try. Hermione, I believe is good with potions?"

"Yep," he nodded. "I'll get you some. Start working on it and H can come and find you when she can." He nodded to Filius. "Let's go."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Totally stuffed up, meant to have updated this earlier than now. Thank you to ElectraJoltsMagnetism for reviewing and reminding me!**

_For disclaimer, see chapter 1_

-0-

The castle was searched, top to bottom. Twice over. One of the third years had seen Professor Logan levitating a big duffel-bag through the halls but when she asked about it, he had told her it was merely new ingredients for the following lesson.

It hadn't occurred to her to inquire what potion required ingredients so big. Harry thought that in hindsight, it was probably better than she didn't. Logan had lost his mind. If he had no qualms about kidnapping the Headmistress of Hogwarts, he would have had no qualms in harming a fourteen-year-old.

By the time midnight rolled around, Harry was beside himself and it took Hermione and Poppy to strong-arm him into taking half a calming draft. He sat, staring at his hands before he realised what he needed to be doing.

"Where are his things," he asked as Hermione was brewing away.

"On the bed out there," she muttered, concentrating on what she was doing.

He stood, looking over it all. Hermione and Rolanda had emptied Logan's rooms and he was interested in knowing what _wasn't _there as much as what was. He found a number of books and thumbed through them, pausing now and then as he read short excerpts. Most of it was journaling about his want for Minerva. It made Harry sick to read what he did after the students were in bed, but he pushed through it, searching for one scrap of evidence that might point him to where she was. He knew, without a doubt that there would be something in the journals that Harry needed to see.

Other than that, however, there was nothing else of note. Logan had left everything. Even his toothbrush. The only thing he'd taken was his wand.

And that was bothering Harry.

According to what he'd read, the man planned all of it meticulously, only to leave at the spur of the moment. He stood, looking at the belongings, searching for some sort of clarity but his brain rolled her name around like an echo he couldn't catch. He took a deep breath and nodded. He would find his love and he would find her as soon as he could, even if he had to read every disgusting word that Jackson Logan had written about her.

He pulled up a chair and knelt on it for a moment while he went through everything again. He examined item after item, from his toothbrush to the pockets in every single pair of trousers. He picked up the first volume of Logan's sick fantasies and started reading.

His skin crawled as he poured over the words, written from the moment Logan first met her at his interview. Hermione stopped by, leaving him a cup of tea before going to put the kids to bed, but it sat undrunk while he read. He didn't think about the irony of needing to read word upon word to find Minerva, but he was sure it would be in these pages. Logan was not a smart man, not as far as he could tell, but he was a raging narcissist.

After the first two books, Harry stood, feeling his stomach rolling. He managed to stumble to the nearby bin, wiping his mouth with a scowl when he was finished. Poppy poked her head around the curtain, where he'd sequestered himself and frowned with him.

"You're not going to be any good to her if you don't take care of yourself," she muttered, offering him a glass of water and a potion.

"I'm fine," he said gruffly, swirling a little and spitting it before draining the glass. "He," he swallowed again. "He is not a mentally stable man. His detail is -"

"Minerva has Albus' Pensieve," she soothed. "You can get rid of them as soon as we have her back."

"He is sick. He wants to torture her under the guise of pleasure. I mean, Poppy, the -"

"I will only tell you this once, Harry Potter," Poppy said, stepping forward taking his shoulders in her hands. "Minerva McGonagall is undoubtedly the most capable woman I've ever met. Even beyond the power she has with her being a witch. She will not allow this asshole to do any damage at all. She is bigger than that. You know that," she muttered. "You love her."

"I know," he whispered. "But I don't know her! We've only just -"

"You know her soul, Harry," she whispered, putting her hand on his heart. "I have never seen her as settled and as happy as she has been for," she considered. "Well, most of the year. She has searched for you her whole life without even knowing it. And now that you've found each other? Dear one, she's not going to give you up so soon."

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Poppy," he whispered. "I want to apologise," he said, stepping back and blinking quickly. "I made an assumption about you, even if it was in my head."

"Harry, if I had a knut for every time someone assumed that it was my _husband_ that I was discussing when talking about my marriage, I'd be a very rich witch."

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm still sorry."

"You weren't to know and I don't often correct people," she shrugged. "Not because I don't want it to get out, but because what I do in the sanctity of my own home is just that, my own. I would have told you, when we weren't in the corridors, surrounded by children. More importantly, you are still only very new here Harry, though we all love you in our own way," she cupped his cheek. "Some of us more than others. Minerva is my dearest friend in all the world, besides Ro, and it is important to me that you know that I am so happy to see the two of you together."

"I need to find her. She could be anywhere."

"You have done everything you can in this moment," she counselled gently. "You have used your contacts in the Ministry, you're reading this despicable asshole's journals, you've got us searching for an answer to what this powder was. There is nothing else that Minerva would be doing if _you_ had been the one Logan took a fancy to."

He laughed and closed his eyes as two tears rolled down his cheek.

"Take a deep breath," she said, sounding much more like herself. "And get back to work."

He chuckled and nodded, sitting down and letting her squeeze his shoulder before returning to the journals.

He removed himself as much as possible from the content and concentrated on the details. He flipped page after page pausing here and there before moving on and reading more and more and more until, in the early hours of the morning, as his eyes were falling closed, he spotted something.

_Found it. It's perfect._

It was all it said, which was enough to make Harry wake up. Logan was a talker. Even in ink, he seemed to like the sound of his own voice and Harry looked over the page once and then back. It seemed as though there was nothing more written there and Harry considered it. Logan wasn't stupid, but he also wasn't very smart. He waved his wand over the page and frowned when nothing appeared. He marked the page and kept on reading, vowing to come back to it once he'd finished this last journal.

He poured over the pages and stood, his chair clattering loudly as he read what was on the page.

He sprinted out of the Hospital Wing and down to Minerva's rooms, slamming open her office door with a thunderous look on his face. The portraits were clamouring for information.

"Which one of you," he growled, his heart thundering. "Revealed to Logan that I was coming to pick her up."

The room stopped and every portrait remained still.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SPOKE OF THINGS YOU SAW IN THIS ROOM OUTSIDE OF THESE WALLS."

"I think I was the one, Mr Potter," one of them spoke quietly. "I did not realise I had done so until it was too late."

Harry's hands were shaking as he stared at the portrait.

"Harry?"

Albus' voice cut through the anger and Harry took a deep breath.

"That's it, my boy. Breathe. It will be alright."

"She has been missing for nearly 8 hours," he said, his voice wobbling. "He could have -"

"Trust her," Albus said, making Harry finally abandon his heated glare at the offending portrait. "Trust her. The only reason she's not back yet is because she's waiting for you to go and fetch her."

"He found _somewhere_. I just don't know where or whether he wrote it down."

"He placed something behind a frame in his room," the traitor said quietly. "The one at the back, beside his bed."

Harry didn't wait, he sprinted through the castle, sending a Patronus to Filius to update him, sliding to a stop in the doorway to the room. He'd never seen this place, he assumed it was Severus' room at one point but he was too focussed on the portraits at the back of the room. He raced forward, yanking them off the wall and looking at his feet. A torn square of parchment lay at his feet. Picking it up with shaking hands, he read it giving himself a little hope.

"Harry?"

"Here," he said, leaving the parchment in Filius' hands. "Bring the cavalry!"

He summoned his invisibility cloak and Minerva's wand. Hermione was not far behind his things and slid a little on the flagstones.

"You've found her?"

"Filius has the address. I'm going. Meet me there."

"Harry! Wait for backup!"

"He's not going to wait, I'm going. Be careful," he said, kissing her temple. "I love you."

He grabbed his things as they floated towards him and ran out of the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, busy week. Hope you're all well and still enjoying this! Thank you for the reviews I received. I am cruel and I'm sorry that's how it worked out. The problem at the moment is that I have a little more done but I'm not sure where I'm going with it. Are we interested in just rolling on? Or would you like a defined ending. I am very good and just dragging things out so we can do either.**

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_

-0-

The Muggle industrial estate that he landed in was away from everywhere. The desolation was apparent as he crouched down behind an abandoned car and looked around. A few of the buildings had faded letters still visible, but most were gone. He realised he'd have to search for her either way.

He crept towards one of the buildings, casting a spell that would reveal what was inside. The first one had a family of foxes, but otherwise nothing. The second, he accidentally disturbed a squatter and had to stun him to stop him from shouting. He wasn't too worried, but he dropped a fifty-pound note next to him in apology. The third, fourth and fifth were a bust and it left two giant warehouses remaining. He looked at both of them, finally deciding to go with the one on the right first, casting the spell and realising quite quickly that the size of the buildings was working against him.

He had to go in and do a sweep of the whole building.

For the first time in a long time, he missed his Auror unit. The main room was a long, empty space and he knew she wasn't in there. The downside was that he had to cross it to get to what he thought were maybe offices, at the far end. It was why he brought his cloak.

He tucked it around him and set off, searching and searching and eventually coming up empty. His heart was in his mouth as he dashed across the street and slipped inside the remaining building, desperate for a glimpse of his love. He'd made two passes, his hope fading when he felt it. The second pass had become slightly more erratic as he got more and more worried and as he brushed against something he skidded to a halt. He knew that feeling, he'd felt it every day for a year. The _notice-me-not_ charm had a very distinct feeling, once you knew. And he felt it now. Cursing his stupidity, he cancelled the spell and fell to his knees.

Minerva was tied to a chair, wearing a beautiful red dress, her hair was messy and tangled and her head was dropped forward. There was nobody else around and he crept forward, pausing as he peered at the rudimentary potions set up that was sitting next to her. He smelled parchment and coconut and he paused, feeling confused.

It hit him. Amortentia. A love potion. He spared himself a minute to smile, that his love potion smelled like Minerva before realising that this was nearly finished. He cancelled the flame and stirred it three times anti-clockwise, watching it turn black. It was ruined now and he nodded.

He turned back to Minerva and slipped off his invisibility cloak.

"Min?"

Her head snapped up and she looked around apprehensively.

"Harry?"

"Min!"

"Thank Merlin, you're here," she sighed. "He was so sure you'd never find us. He's been," she winced as he released one of her hands. "Pontificating and -"

"Merlin, I love you." Harry interrupted, blinking the emotions out of his eyes and untying her other hand. "I thought I'd lost you."

"He planned on drugging me," she said imperiously. "ME!"

"I know," he chuckled, rubbing her thighs with his thumbs. "Little upstart."

Minerva glared at him and held his face.

"You are a sight for very sore eyes." He looked at her and saw how bloodshot they were. "Whatever he gave me did _not_ agree with my eyeballs."

"Hermione and Poppy are working on it now. It seems to be a Muggle drug, but we don't know much more than that. Hermione thinks she knows a Muggle detective that she is sending a sample. I'm just happy you're okay!"

"NO!"

He turned, finding Logan running towards them, his wand in the process of a long arc around his body. He paused.

"Harry! For Merlin's sake, pay attention, will you!"

She grabbed him around the neck and they fell to the floor as a bolt of green shot over their shoulders.

"He, fucking, did not!"

Harry rolled and sent back four spells, and conjuring a wall in front of them, listening as Logan grunted. Harry stared at her. He blinked, realising she was still strapped to the chair and he untied her quickly, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you okay?"

He ran his hands over her body maniacally until she held them still over her stomach.

"I'm fine," she whispered, her eyes so green he got lost in them for a moment. "I managed to cause him as much trouble as he caused me, once I woke up. He went on and on about how we were destined to be together," she spat. "He could have done anything to me while I was passed out but he wanted to wait" she sneered. "So I could enjoy it, he said. The Amortentia was the second lot. He ruined the first."

"Did he," Harry looked at her dress and saw the rip.

"He did not," Minerva smiled, tears in her eyes. "But he tried. He touched me, he spat on me when I burnt his hand. But no, he did not violate me. He vastly underestimated my wandless skills."

"One should never underestimate my Minerva, even without a wand," her eyes widened as she watched him dig inside his cloak and withdraw hers. "Even so, I think she needs to have it back."

She kissed him, taking it back. As they pulled apart, her eyes widened.

"Harry!"

He dived on top of her as a spell blew up the wall, sending chunks of stonework around them.

"I want you to go," he said, turning and firing at Logan again. The man was quicker this time and started running towards them, having dealt with Harry's initial spell, firing shot after shot. "Let me deal with this."

"I'm staying."

"Min?"

"Harry."

"Go, please? We still aren't sure what he hit you with. I need you to be safe, Min. I'll take care of him."

"He ruined my entire evening," she growled. "And I want him to pay."

"He will," Harry promised. "I'll make him pay."

She looked at him and cupped his cheek.

"I did not want this."

"Oh, love, I know. Had he not drugged you, I'd simply cover that gorgeous behind and let _you_ deal with him, but you are more important to me than anything else. I need you to be with Poppy so she can make sure you're alright."

"I never wanted you to have to fight again."

"I will gladly do this," Harry said, feeling his anger burning. "You are worth it. He's going to pay."

"Please don't kill him. Please don't let him damage your soul, my love. We have fought enough."

"I'll do what needs doing," he grunted a _Protego_ as Logan's spells pressed down on them. "Now go."

"I love you. Only you. Always."

"Go," he muttered, glancing back and seeing Logan advancing. "Let Poppy look you over," he told her gently. "But go. Now."

She nodded and he stood, covering her while she got to her feet as well. His feet slid back a little as a barrage of spells hit his shield.

"You can't hold it forever," Logan growled. "I'll have her."

"Mr Logan?" Minerva said loudly, making him pause. "You never had me, even when you did. You are sloppy, inept and downright pathetic, but in the meantime?" Logan stood watching her. "I will leave you in the capable hands of my beloved."

"He's a whelp. You need a man. A strong man."

"I have one," she said pleasantly, opening her arms as if she was introducing a hero. "My lover," she met Harry's eyes. "My very capable lover."

"He is NOT!"

"Also," she called, stepping out of range of one of his spells and waving at him childishly. "You're fired."

"NO!"

She apparated away and Logan screamed frustration into the sky. Harry, on the other hand, stood, looking straight into the man's eyes.

"Oh Logan," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "How pathetic you are. Didn't even bother casting an anti-apparition net. You really are utterly useless."

Harry suddenly remembered how Albus used to duel. How frustrated his enemies would get with him. He remembered how frustrated Voldemort was whenever he was standing before him. He'd thought it was the man himself that had frustrated them, but he knew differently, standing here. Harry smiled at the memory in the Ministry. Albus had done more to throw their enemies off without even saying a word. He was one of the most powerful magical users that Harry had ever seen, but he had won or lost the duel before the first spell had even been cast. Harry had just never realised it because he'd never hated anyone as much as he hated Logan and he'd never loved anyone as he loved Minerva.

"You think you're better than me?"

"No," Harry said gently, breathing steadily and coming back to the present. Logan had advanced and was now standing about twenty feet away, breathing hard. "I know I am. You poor, insignificant prat."

Logan screamed again and began firing. Harry waited until it hit his shield and dissipated before cancelling it and firing himself. Logan's eyes widened as Harry started duelling properly. He was a much better dueller than Harry gave him credit for initially and after a tiny lapse in concentration, Harry was surprised when a slicing hex grazed his arm.

"The great Harry Potter," Logan muttered. "Falling beneath my wand. Don't think I don't know all your secrets, you bastard. Once I'm done with _her_, I'll move onto your little friend. That sanctimonious little bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else." Harry glared. "After I do away with her children, of course. Then I'll have been between both your women's legs. Maybe I'll even have them do each other for sport."

Harry felt the burning hatred inside him and swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He realised why Albus had always seemed so calm during these moments. Every duel, Albus had barely moved, goading the attacker into firing and talking and tiring themselves out. Indeed, the only time Harry had ever seen Albus falter was that night on the Astronomy tower and for a long time, he'd thought that it was the concept of death that had frightened the late Headmaster. Then, their conversation at that mystical place after he, himself, had died, had discounted that theory. The confusion had been something he'd lived with every day since.

Now, though, he understood. Albus, until that point in front of Severus and Bellatrix LeStrange, had known that he would win. Because there was simply no way he was going to let anyone else hurt those he loved. The Astronomy tower had been the one difference because he knew those he loved were going to get hurt. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to protect anyone after his death and it had frightened him more than death itself.

Harry finally understood.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING!"

Harry chuckled and blinked, having heard Voldemort say a similar thing while they were fighting for his own life at the Ministry. If Logan was intelligent, he could have sent a spell at that moment, instead of shouting.

"You think you will win," Harry shrugged, watching every movement the man made. "You think that you, a pathetic nobody who has nothing to show for himself. could beat me," Harry opened his hands. "Harry Potter, Order of Merlin: First Class. Hero of the Wizarding World. You think that for one moment, you could ever take those I love dear? You think you can make _my woman_!" He apologised to Minerva in his head. "For yourself? With a potion?" He laughed maniacally. "You actually think that you are going to be able to kill me in this moment?" Logan's face fell. "Because you're going to have to kill me now, Logan," he whispered, making the man lean in a little to hear. "You have just threatened everything I hold dear. And you should know something about me, Logan. I take care of my own, and when my people are threatened," he clicked his tongue. "Well, the last person who threatened my family, I killed," he grinned. "I was 1 when I killed him the first time. I was 17 when I killed him the last time. And between that? Well," He watched as Logan's eyes widened. "I fought in a war, I freed a murderer from right under the Minister Magic's nose. I flew with a dragon," he chuckled. That was a good memory. "And _on_ a dragon! I hugged a werewolf, fought off a hundred Dementors, I killed a Basilisk," Logan's eyes widened. "Before I was 14," Harry added. "I have imprisoned more bad guys in twenty-six years than you could even name."

He rocked on his heels and watched as Logan's wand finally fell by his side. Harry smiled again.

"The bottom line, Logan, is that you are a stain on the bottom of my shoe. You're not worth the magic I'm going to waste on you. I'm going to have you delivered to the Minister of Magic, he's a personal friend of mine, and Minerva's, did you know that?" Logan swallowed. "If I know anything about her at all, I know that by the end of the week, you'll be in Azkaban until you die. Because when you threaten my family, you threaten Minerva's. And when you threaten Minerva McGonagall?" Harry scoffed. "You're well and truly fucked, my friend."

Logan didn't hesitate again, sending spell after spell. Harry was again impressed with the rate in which he cast, but his words had the desired effect and Logan's spells were sloppy. It seemed that he was simply keeping Harry occupied while he figured out a way to run. Harry waited for the right moment, summoned his cloak and apparated. He landed behind Logan silently, his invisibility cloak falling over him.

"Logan," he whispered, moving all the time in a circle around his enemy. "It's time to go now."

He swung around, searching and then again when apparition cracks sounded all around them. Harry threw off the invisibility cloak as he saw Hermione appear and socked Logan between the eyes, breaking his nose.

"FUCK!" Hermione laughed as he threw off his cloak and Logan went down like a sack of bricks. Harry waved his hand around like a fool. "That hurts! Why the hell would anyone choose to do that, instead of hexing someone," he whined as Filius incarcerated Logan and levitated him off the floor. "Wait, is Min okay?"

"She's fine, Poppy's seeing to her," Rolanda muttered. "I missed the action," she grumbled.

"It wasn't impressive. He's sneaky, but he wasn't good."

Rolanda was partially mollified and nudged Logan with her hip as he went by. Filius swore as he dropped him onto the ground.

"It's less than he deserves," Rolanda muttered as Filius grumbled at her.

"I need to -"

"Go," Hermione said. "The Aurors are on their way. She's fine. A little bruised and very angry, but she's okay."

He nodded, kissed her temple.

"Wait," he said, about to apparate. "Where are the kids?"

"Evan's watching them," she mumbled.

He nodded, not able to give it the time of day, and cracked away, sprinting from the gates and into the castle.

"Professor?" One of the kids attempted to stop him.

"Not now," he called, throwing himself around corners and sprinting upstairs until he slid into the Hospital Wing.

"Mr Potter," Poppy smirked. "It seems as though your penchant for accidents is catching." She nodded towards the back. "She's in the back room."

"Thanks," he said, stopping to kiss her cheek.

"You're welcome," she muttered. He ran through the beds and slid to a stop, ignoring the door banging against the wall.

Minerva burst into tears and Harry's heart broke.

"Hey," he said gently, kneeling on the bed and bringing her close. "Hey. It's okay. He's gone. All forgotten."

"You killed him?"

"No," he showed her his hand. She held it gently, staring at it, confusion on her face. "Broke his nose instead."

"Merlin, I was so worried about you."

Harry did a double-take.

"About me?"

"I didn't want you to kill anyone, not for me. Not knowing what I know about you, why you gave up the Aurors. Your history."

"Merlin, you're so weird, Min," he chuckled, tipping her head back and looking at her. "I've been running around tearing my hair out for 12 hours and you're in here worrying about me?"

"There was nothing he could do to me that would hurt me," she whispered, cupping his cheek. She ran her thumb along his chin, smiling just a little at the stubble growing. "But he could have caused irreparable hurt to you and me, by making you take his life. You stopped fighting and I was stupid enough to let him -"

"You crazy crazy woman," he chuckled, smoothing back her hair which was definitely the messiest he'd ever seen it.

"Don't look at my hair Harry, I have a mind to cut it all off."

"You will not," he muttered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Nothing about you ever needs to change. Nothing."

"Poppy made me take my glamour off," she whispered, rubbing her cheek on his chest. "And I'm not going to put it back on."

"Good," he whispered. "What else do you need?"

"You," she muttered, looking up at him. "Your lips."

He did as he was told, holding her gently and kissing her as softly as he knew how to. She shuddered in his arms and he felt the tears on her cheeks.

"I've got you."

"I've never," she shuddered. "I'm not crying because of what happened. I am so angry. He has annoyed me beyond measure and I cannot believe I got dressed up and ready to go and he ruined our first dinner together. But I am so annoyed at myself for letting him get the better of me. How dare he!"

"Minerva," he chuckled. "He was dirty. He didn't play by the rules and aside from _all_ of that. You're beautiful. I'd take you out right now if I thought you'd let me. As long as you're alright. You are, aren't you?"

"I am," she sighed, resting against him. "I am a bit bruised but otherwise unharmed."

"You promise? He didn't touch you."

"Not anywhere of significance," she sighed, pulling him closer.

He glanced over his shoulder and closed the door with a wave of his hand and maneuvered them so he was lying beside her, his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"You promise?" he asked quietly.

"I swear it," she nodded. "I would not lie to you, or Poppy, about that."

"Okay," he nodded, kissing her hair. "Okay. And there are no after-effects of whatever he used on you?"

"No," she sighed. "Hermione's policeman friend got back to her. A well-known muggle drug, used to make people pass out, or some such nonsense?" she shrugged and yawned. "Poppy could tell you more, all I know for sure is that you shouldn't put it in your eyes. Will you stay?" she mumbled, her body relaxing into his. He pulled away, wrapping the sheet around her, but not him and pulled her onto his chest. He muttered a spell that banished her dress, which was covered in dirt and grime. "Trying to put the cart before the horse? Mr Potter?"

"Nobody in their right mind would equate you to a cart or a horse, Minerva," he chuckled. "Go to sleep, my beautiful witch. I'm not leaving. You're all wrapped up. I'm not getting ahead of anything. I'm planning on wining and dining you yet. Have patience, woman."

She breathed out, sounding suspiciously like a giggle and after a moment, started snoring softly. He sighed, letting his own tear roll down his face. He'd nearly lost her, after only finding her so recently. That same sick feeling he'd lived with for so long was back and his hands shook at the thoughts.

"I'm right here too," she whispered, kissing the underside of his chin. "We're in this together. I will do better, but you must trust me to do so."

"I trust you more than anyone else in the whole world apart from 'Mione," he whispered. "I just have more people to worry about now. You don't have to do anything differently."

"How about," she said gently, leaning on his chest and kissing him softly. "We worry about each other, together. Now," she blinked owlishly. "You look as though you slept as much as I did, so sleep, my divine love and tomorrow we will try again."

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her hair. "So much."

"I love you," she murmured, her lips on his neck. "Sleep."

And they did.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Apologies for the code. I'm usually so careful. All fixed now!**

**So, where are we going with this? Other than in a slightly [s]exy direction (cos yeah, we'll definitely get there)? I still don't really know ;-)**

**I have something else cooking, I'm thinking I might just post it. It's a bit unconventional (aren't we in unconventional land anyway?!) and I'm not entirely sure it's complete but I think I'm done with it. I'm gonna have another look at it and if I do, I'll start tomorrow :)**

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1_

-0-

A week passed slowly and Harry was walking around like a zombie. He'd had nightmare after nightmare and he wasn't sleeping. He'd taken to locking the door to his rooms so Rose didn't wander in during the night. He didn't want to scare her with his screams. He'd even found himself pointing his wand at his reflection in the bathroom on Wednesday night. He'd had Hermione take his wand overnight since then.

Minerva had been in the hospital wing for one night under observation but had then been at the Ministry for most of the week dealing with the fallout. She'd insisted he stay and that she didn't need a babysitter. He had acquiesced, he knew he was being perhaps a little overprotective, but he needed to ensure her safety. He just didn't trust anyone else to do so.

Hermione had taken good care of him when he let her, but otherwise, he went through the motions. By Saturday afternoon, he was fell asleep at his desk, missing lunch and most of the afternoon

"Mr Potter."

He had started hallucinating too. He heard her voice everywhere.

"Harry," that voice muttered in his ear. "Come on, my darling."

He felt a strong set of hands under his arms, pressing him to stand. He did so, looking around. Minerva was there, holding onto him carefully.

"Come on, love. Let's go."

He just stared at her and watched the blush rise on her cheeks.

"Min -" he whispered.

"Come with me," she whispered, cupping his cheek. "Follow me okay?"

He did as he was told, stepping into the rooms he vaguely recognised as her own. She silenced the portraits and kept him moving, beyond her desk and through the door at the back of the room. She sat him on the bed and ran her hand through his hair.

"Oh my love, how you have suffered. I'm sorry for not realising."

He didn't even have the energy to ask what she meant as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He tried to pull away, but she was gently persistent.

"Steady," Minerva whispered, her lips caressing his forehead. He frowned but stilled. She slipped off his robes, moving away for a while before coming back to him.

She pulled up his shirt, easing it over his head and off his arms. He closed his eyes as she made a noise. She hadn't seen him without a shirt yet and he knew his body was littered with scars.

"Oh my love, what a life you lead," she whispered.

She pushed him down gently, and he felt her unbuttoning his trousers.

"No," he murmured.

"Nothing untoward," she said gently, her hand warm on his bare chest. "You need to take these off. Can you do it without me?"

He sighed, he couldn't even lift his head to look at her, so he didn't.

"I promise Harry, I'm only making sure you're comfortable."

He sighed, feeling sleep tugging at his brain.

"Don't leave me," he managed to whisper as she tugged them down his legs.

"I'm not," she whispered back, helping him manoeuvre up the bed.

"Here," he said, grabbing her hand when he felt it by his hand. "Stay here."

"Let me change."

He grunted but let her go. There was a rustling and then the bed dipped and Minerva got in. Her warmth was everything he wanted and he pulled her to him.

"Oh," he sighed, feeling her skin on hers. She was wearing a shirt of some description, and not much else. He almost didn't even have enough energy to care.

She was back in his arms and she was safe.

"Easy, my darling," she said, pulling her arms out of his embrace and wrapping them around him. Her long fingers dragged through his hair and he moaned against her neck.

"Sleep lover, I have you."

He did as he was told, his arms tight around her, feeling her warmth all around him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Any interest in a two-fer?**

_See disclaimer, chapter 1_

-0-

Hermione owled late Saturday morning, warning her of Harry's decline. She'd read her missive quickly and set it alight to protect their privacy. She'd insisted Kingsley get on with proceedings and she'd done her best to speed things along. She'd not understood why it had taken so long to put Logan away, but by Saturday afternoon, she stood, interrupting the proceedings that were going on.

"Ministers," she nodded her head. "Wizengamot, I understand there is a process to follow but this man drugged and kidnapped me. He put me in harm's way and frankly, I am unsure why it is taking so long for you to decide on his punishment. I have been away from my post for long enough, however. While I have complete trust in my staff, my place is at Hogwarts. I trust you will make the appropriate decision. If you opt not to," she left it hanging, looking at Kingsley pointedly. "Well, I bid you good-day."

She made her way straight to the exit and apparated without thought. The castle was busy, even for a Saturday night. She sent a Patronus to Filius, who met her with a smile on the second staircase.

"Hello my friend," Minerva sighed. "How is everything?"

"Everything is as it should be," he nodded. "Most everyone behaved for the week, the elves needed some repairs doing, which I authorised."

"Good. Anything else?"

He hesitated.

"I received word of Harry's -" she was the one who hesitated now. "Condition. I'm on my way to deal with it."

"He has done his best. We even held the class outside Friday. But this morning he looked rather worse for wear. He's not been sleeping, I don't think."

"No," she muttered. "Hermione suggested as much. I thank you, my friend, for taking care of the castle in my stead."

"It is my pleasure, Minerva," he bowed. "I am glad to see you back. I will continue to act in your stead. Take your time with it," he looked at her pointedly. "With him. I believe you and he were on your way out, before all this?"

It was Minerva's turn to stare for a moment.

"He revealed the truth as we began searching for you. We've, well, those closest to you, have known for a little while that you and he were close," Filius smiled gently. "Nobody has said anything because we know you," he chuckled. "You would just as likely go into hiding, had we commented."

"It is startling how well you all read me," she muttered.

"We are your friends, Minerva," Filius said gently. "All of us. We care about both of you. We only wish you all the happiness together. So enjoy some. Take the week if need be, we'll cope. Just," he smiled. "Enjoy yourself for once."

She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, my friend," she said genuinely. "Thank you."

He nodded and left her at the top of the stairs, staring into space.

"Min?"

"Hermione!"

"Hey," she said, wrapping their arms around each other. "You okay?"

"I am fine," she shrugged. "Though I am concerned about Harry."

"He went to his classroom. He woke up screaming again last night."

Minerva rubbed her forehead.

"I did not think it would have such an impact," she frowned.

"I think he has scars that we cannot even imagine," Hermione whispered. "I do not know whether it is about what happened, or it was simply a trigger for something else, but he's shaken."

"I will find him," Minerva soothed. "I'll take him to my rooms to give you some time to yourselves."

"Love you," Hermione muttered, wrapping her arms around her again. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I love you," Minerva chuckled. "I am fine! I was the one who was kidnapped, but you are the two that are suffering," Minerva chuckled. "I had no idea the power I held over both you."

"Minerva," Hermione muttered. "You're a force of nature. You have always had a power we cannot even dream of, in your little finger, but we literally fought a war while we were in school. That left scars. Go easy on us. You've had a lot longer to come to terms with the effects of war."

"I will, darling heart." Minerva realised she was right."Go and enjoy your family. I'll see you on the morrow."

"Don't rush, I thought I'd take the kids shopping," she grinned. "Evan mentioned he might join me."

"Oh he did, did he?" Minerva smirked.

"I," she swallowed, looking caught. "He's been kind over the last week."

"Oh sweetheart," Minerva chuckled, pulling her in again. "Please don't take my gentle teasing to heart. He is a good man. Even as a friend, you would do well to know him better."

She nodded and Minerva kissed her temple.

"You need to sleep too, I think," Minerva muttered. "Filius suggested I should take a week off. I may take him up on that. If only to make sure Harry is recovered."

"I do need a nap," Hermione chuckled. "And I think that will be good for both of you. Even if you don't go away and you just hang out here. You could go away though. We'll be okay without you for a little while."

"I'll think about it. Kiss those babies for me.

"Love you Min,"

Minerva watched her go, smiling gently at the thought of Hermione and Evan. She wasn't lying, from what she knew him, he was a good, kind man and Hermione would be well suited to him. He was steady and an intellectual, not at all like Ronald Weasley. He'd support her in her pursuit of knowledge and would keep her entertained as the children demanded less time of her.

Chuckling to herself, she wandered down the halls, greeting the odd student who was still roaming and gently reminding them to return to their Common Rooms or go outside. She stood at the door to the defence class and smiled as she leaned on the door jamb. Harry was sleeping quietly on the desk, his arms wrapped around his head.

She hadn't meant to be gone all week, but she'd also misstepped in not realising the impact her absence, both at the hands of Logan _and_ the Ministry, would do to him. Sighing, she stepped forward, between the desks. He had such a bizarre teaching style, yet it suited him perfectly. He generally taught from the middle of the classroom, with the desks in a semi-circle around him. She liked it, it ensured that nobody was out of his line of sight for very long. She shook him gently, calling his name but he didn't stir.

Eventually, she got him up and helped him back to her rooms. He protested a little but was too tired to do much as she managed to unrobe him and undress him. She paused as she lifted his shirt, seeing his torso littered with scars. She knew some of them were from fighting and some were from his time at the hands of his cousin. Biting her lip to prevent her from making any more noise she took a deep breath and started undoing his trousers.

He was more argumentative and she whispered gently into his ear until he lay back and let her.

He was a beautiful man. His skin was golden, speaking of moments under the sun that she couldn't account for. He had very little hair, except for a small trail from his belly button down under the waistband of the boxers he wore. If anything the silvery scars made him look mysterious and she traced one with her thumb as she soothed his grumbles. In the interest of fairness, she didn't look too closely below his chest. He had retained her modesty last weekend, she would do her best to do the same.

She helped him shift up the bed and hesitated as he asked her to stay. She took a deep breath and considered putting on pyjamas before deciding against it. She slid off her robes and her bra and pulled on a singlet, one of the few she owned.

Sliding into bed, his arms immediately wrapped around her and pulled her close. She smiled against his shoulder as he clung to her and she let him for a while before easing her arms out of his and wrapped them around him.

"Sleep, love," she muttered, kissing his hair.

She hadn't been tired before she got in and she wasn't too tired now either. She let her fingers card through his hair and sighed. She was irrationally angry at Jackson Logan. He had ruined their entire beginning and she wanted to rip him limb from limb. Growling softly, she rolled them, letting him lay on her chest. Before long, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, sorry I took off, much stuff-ness going on. Now I feel like crap but that's excellent for you, cos now I have time to do this stuff. Enjoy!**

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

-0-

He woke her as he started flailing. She narrowly avoided an elbow to the nose as she sat up and rolled into his body, pinning his arms gently by his side.

"Harry?"

He jerked, nearly sending her out of the bed.

"Harry Potter!"

He jerked again, this time his terrified eyes meeting hers as they snapped open.

"Min?"

"I'm here, darling."

He grabbed her, making her squeak in surprise as he crashed his lips onto hers. She let him take control for a little while before cupping his chin and easing the desperation out of it and sliding down beside him.

"Relax," she whispered, pressing kisses over his cheek. "Relax darling, I have you."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving to roll over.

"You have to deal with this," she said, a little more stern than she had planned. "This isn't something you can keep doing to yourself."

"Myself?" he said, stopping and looking over his shoulder. "You think _I'm_ doing this?"

"Harry?" Minerva said, more gently this time. "Look at me."

"No thank you," he grumbled.

Minerva pulled on his shoulder but he didn't budge. Biting her lip, she thought about it for a moment and swallowed her hesitation. She threw off the covers, ignoring his protest and swung her leg over his hip. He fell onto his back with wide eyes.

"Will you look at me?"

He had gone very still and she chose to keep looking at his face, rather than at his broad chest and the toned stomach where she was currently straddled. With barely anything on.

"Will you?" she asked again, drawing his eyes to her face. "Please listen to me?"

His hands were shaking and she kissed his fingertips before resting them on her thighs. They twitched a little on her bare skin, but she breathed softly and held them there.

"Listen to me carefully. I have been through war, love. I have lost people, huge swathes of people. And it _hurts_. And it is unfair. And it feels like it will never leave you. And you're right, it won't. But you _must_ learn to deal with it so that it does not hurt you later on. Nobody who died would want you to suffer on their part. Not Remus, not Sirius, not Fred," she cupped his cheek as a tear rolled slowly down his face. "My love, you did not lose those that you loved on your own. Remus and Sirius were as," she chuckled. "Very wayward children to me. Fred also. My mother and father, just like you. And it is okay to mourn them, even years later. But let me tell you, having been through this so many times, that you _cannot_ mourn them inside, not on your own. Not without speaking or writing or doing something that takes it from here," she placed her hand gently over his heart. "And out into the open. If it festers, my love," she shook her head. "And if it festers, it may never let you go. Do not let it control your life. Your life is with us. With the living. With Hermione and Rose and Hugo and," she sighed hopefully. "With me?"

He took a very wobbly breath and nodded.

"With you," he said gruffly. "Only you."

"I want you to do something else for me, my darling."

"I would do anything for you," he managed, his breath getting ragged.

"Trust me."

"I -"

"You fear for my life, even now, when I am in no danger at all. You fear you will lose us all if you do not protect us. But," she said, allowing him to pull her down onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held on. "We are not powerless. I want you to remember that. Had Logan not drugged me, he would currently be in a dark box somewhere living as a cockroach."

He chuckled, sniffing and wiping his eyes.

"I know. I do know it. I wished you could have dealt with him," he whispered. "I didn't particularly like fighting your battle for you. But now, it's like the idea is so overwhelming. I lost so many people."

"We," she said gently. "We lost so many people."

"I love you so much, it hurts."

"It will ease," Minerva whispered, tracing one of his scars with her thumb. "The intensity, I mean. It will spike and ebb. Be patient, darling, and in the meantime, trust me to know what I am doing."

"I love you."

"I love you," she smiled, leaning on his chest. "Can you sleep a little longer?"

"I might," he whispered. "If you kiss me."

She chuckled and leaned up above him, locking her elbows.

She let their lips touch and squeaked when he knocked out her elbows and rolled them, resting between her thighs.

"I love you."

He kissed her so deeply she was afraid she would get lost in him. They kissed and kissed and kissed until she felt Harry's hands flexing in her shirt. She thought about his plans for their date and decided that if this was the moment their relationship progressed, it would not be a bad thing. Ultimately, she would let him decide.

She ran her hand over his, relaxing the grip and pushed him back a little. His hair was mussed and the look of betrayal on his face was almost comical as she held him off of her for a moment.

"Wait," she muttered softly, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Just a moment."

He frowned as she reached down and pulled the singlet up, over her head, throwing it onto the floor. His eyes were fixed on hers and she loved him more for that.

"If you want," she whispered, running her hand down his arm and tangling her fingers with his. She used her hand to direct his, up her side, biting her lip to stifle a moan. She pressed his hand onto her breast, breathing shakily as it dwarfed it. He dropped her gaze then, looking down at her with such awe that she could not believe that she had found herself such a man.

"You are perfect," he muttered, testing the weight of her small breast in his hand. "Absolutely perfect."

He rolled his palm over her nipple and she lost her breath. Her back arched just a little, enough for him to notice and he stopped, meeting her eyes.

"Do you -"

"If you do," she nodded.

He nodded, looking back at her chest.

"I," he swallowed, then rolled off her and to her side, wrapping his arm around her torso and resting his nose against her cheek. She felt a little disappointment in her stomach, but he soothed it, cupping her gently.

"I don't want to," he frowned. "I'm not good at emotions Minerva, I never have been. I'm," he swallowed. "I don't know how they work and I don't know how to articulate them very well."

"You do fine," she said quietly.

"Please just listen," he whispered, kissing the corner of her mouth to ease the sting. "I was locked in a cupboard for nearly all my life until the letter from Hogwarts came. I was treated like a slave. I was beaten, not often but enough for it to make an impact. I was shunned while my cousin was adored, spoilt and given everything he ever wanted." Her heart broke for the man that held her heart. "Pity has been," he shuddered. "A theme in my life. And I don't," he shook his head. "I don't ever want a pity fuck."

She tried very hard not to bristle at the accusation, breathing deeply for a moment before turning to him.

"I would never, ever, do that to you. I only sought to offer you comfort. I chose to make that decision, not to pity you, to show you that you are loved," she entwined her fingers with his where they lay on her stomach. "That you are cherished. That I adore you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You -" He looked amazed and she cupped her face.

"I love you. You have brightened my world. I had no idea that life could be this beautiful. What I had before was muted and grey. What I have for you and with you is full technicolour."

"I told you I'm not good at this."

"Harry, darling, you're doing just fine. If you do not wish to," she sought the right words. "Make love at this moment, we do not have to. If you wish to spend some time together, I have," she shrugged. "As long as we like. I will have Filius take your classes and he and Hermione can take mine when they can. Hermione even suggested we go away for a while?"

"I don't want to always be different."

"You are the most amazing, sensitive, sensual man I've ever met Harry. You will always be different, but it is that difference that makes me love you so dearly."

"Will you hold me?" he whispered, barely audible.

"For all of time, love," she chuckled.

He nodded and settled down on her chest, nuzzling the side of her breast and making her smile as she kissed his hair. He held her tightly, but not oppressively so. Enough to ensure she wouldn't move but not enough to hurt. It was comforting. She dragged her nails gently along his back and kissed his hair periodically, listening to him breathe quietly. He had not fallen asleep but she wasn't worried. She remembered moments where she has felt like this. She hadn't had someone she trusted, so she'd sought to dull the feelings with drink and bad sex. She was glad he didn't have to. She nuzzled his hair gently and kissed him again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Today is a lousy day, so here's some smutty goodness for you all. Thanks a bunch. **

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1_

/*=#=*\

Harry had slept for nearly 20 hours, clinging to Minerva, but suffering no more bad dreams. When he woke, he barely looked at her, rolling out of bed and into the shower. She wasn't too worried and smiled gently as he came back 20 minutes later, fresh and clean.

"Sorry," he mumbled, dropping back onto the bed and rolling back onto her.

"I'm not," she said with a smile. "You were tired."

"Did I keep you here?"

"No." She leaned up and kissed him gently. "I could have left, had I wanted to. I chose to stay with you. I think you might like to know that distinction."

He nodded and leaned up, smiling.

"I missed you," he inspected his hands, his cheeks turning pink as he realised she had no shirt on. "I didn't think I wouldn't. I'm a grown man, for fuck's sake, but I missed you."

"I missed you this week as well," she chuckled, nodding as he looked up. "Truly. I kept turning to talk to you."

He smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"I think I," he frowned. "Insulted you?"

"No," she shook her head. "You and I spoke of moving forward in a better frame of mind. One where we share the thoughts and feelings we have. The fears, the worries?"

"You will share those with me?"

She paused, realising that perhaps he had just, quite rightly, called her out without meaning to. She chuckled and sat up as he did. She pulled the sheet up with her and tucked it under her arms as she sat in front of him.

"I insisted you tell me your innermost thoughts last night, without realising that perhaps I am not very good at that either. If I promise to do my best to remember to do that, you must also promise me."

"I do," he nodded, looking at her heatedly.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, laying back down and yanking him down on top of her.

He groaned as their lips touched and her eyes rolled back at the intensity she felt. He kissed her until she couldn't breathe and when she had to yank her lips from his just to breathe, he merely kissed gently down the length of her neck, sucking on the point that he had left a mark the first time. He sucked hard, then licked it softly. Her body was making itself known and she keened as he let his teeth worry it as well. She wrapped her fists in his hair and hung on for dear life. It seemed as though he was determined to make up for the whole week's worth of absence in one sitting.

She moaned as he kissed gently over her shoulders. He paused, leaning up. She opened her eyes, letting go of his hair to find him staring at her chest. For the first time in a long time, she had forgotten all about her scars and she pulled on the sheet to try and cover them. He held her hand gently, enough to say _wait a moment_ but not enough that she could opt not to. Her hands were shaking as she let him hold her still and she breathed out his name as he kissed each circular scar.

"Harry," she moaned as he used his chin, a little scratchy from the stubble, to pull down the sheet and come to face with her chest.

Her legs wrapped around his middle as he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked hard. Her whole body spasmed and she groaned his name, hearing him do the same with hers. His tongue was doing things she had never felt and she gripped his hair again, holding him there as her body almost simultaneously fell into another orgasm.

She rolled her hips and he seemed to realise what he was doing to her.

"Okay?" he asked, gently, letting go with a pop.

She pulled his head up to hers and kissed him while her body clenched desperately. She wrapped her legs around him properly and rolled them, grinning triumphantly as she landed on top of him, and caught a tiny look of surprise.

"Okay?" she asked, smirking at him.

They wrestled a little, him rolling her off, but she was much much quicker, loosening her legs and ending up straddling his back where she chuckled and held his hands above his head.

"Min," he groaned as she rolled her hips on the small of his back and bit down on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't play with fire, my love."

"Oh, I am not sorry I did," he muttered, smiling as she pressed her front to his back, kissing him over his shoulder.

"Are we playing Harry Potter, or do you still have grand plans."

"I do have grand plans," he muttered. "But I'm quite sure I don't recall them now."

She laughed and this time, let him tip her, moaning as he let his whole body rest on hers.

"What about you?"

"Didn't I start this?" she muttered, her foot creeping up his bare thigh.

"Witch," he growled, kneeling between her thighs. "Tell me now, cos I need you, or I need another shower."

She wrapped her legs around his thighs and lifted herself onto them, letting him pull her the rest of the way.

"I'm ready when you are."

He muttered a spell and she felt the cool air of the castle on her hot centre. He kissed her softly, letting it build as his fingers travelled over her back, making her bow into him. He explored every inch of her gently, finally teasing his hand between her legs. She gasped as he moaned into her mouth, finding how wet she was.

"Harry," she whispered. "Please stop teasing."

He ran his fingers over her and she couldn't help the little jerks her hips made. He didn't seem to mind. He found her clit and rolled it slowly. She had never been noisy when she laid with someone, but she could not seem to hold her tongue as he played her body to perfection.

Just as she was sure she was going to come all over his hand, he pulled away and she whined a little, before going very still as she felt him for the first time.

"Okay?" he asked. She nodded, her heart thudding in her ears. His hands were sure under her thighs as he gently rocked them together. Her breath caught in her throat and as he slid up inside her fully for the first time, he released her hair from its spell and she moaned. He was utterly perfect. He filled her to perfection and she hung onto him tightly as her body clenched endlessly.

"I love you," he muttered, kissing her cheek, her shoulder, wherever he could reach while she tried to cope with the feelings he was giving her. As she slowly got used to him, she felt him rocking them gently again. The friction inside her as he moved that little bit was enough for her to know that she would never tire of this man in her bed.

"Take me," she muttered, breathing hard. "Harry. Please. I need -"

"I know," he whispered. "I know, I've got you."

He lowered her to the bed gently, moving her hair so it didn't pull but leaving her thighs over his and rolling his hips. She cried out, her thighs locking him there for a moment. He went in so much deeper than before.

"I'm going to make love to you now," he murmured, kissing from her stomach, over her ribs and to her breast, where he tongued her nipple gently as he pulled out.

"Harry!"

He sunk back into her and she orgasmed again. By the time he pulled out again, she was shocked that her body could even take this much. Her entire being was floating as he loved her so gently. He whispered in her ear as he rolled his hips into her over and over.

"Harry, I need -"

"I'm never letting you go," he huffed, his breath coming faster as his rhythm faltered. "Min, I'm -"

"Yes," she hissed, wrapping her thighs back around him. His fingers provided just a little sting as he gripped them. "Please. Harry."

He fucked her hard, his breath faltering as he broke apart above her.

"Don't stop," she whined. "Please. Please love. I'm so," she couldn't breath as her toes started tingling. Up her shins, her thighs and down her arms. "Harry! Please!"

He groaned, reaching down and rolling her clit.

"HARRY!"

She felt like her body was on fire as he groaned in her ear. Every muscle in her body shook. She was flying, riding on lightning. She held him, her heart stuttering him her chest as she felt it rolling again and again. He held her right back, hugging her tightly as she came down.

"I've never -"

She realised she was crying and she let go of him to wipe her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," she laughed, even as more tears fell. "I don't," she sniffed "I've never felt like this. I'm sorry, I -"

"Don't worry," he whispered, kissing the tears on her face. "Relax. I've got you."

"Merlin, I love you, Harry. So much I cannot even quantify it."

"I love you," he whispered, pulling away gently.

"Stay," she whispered, gripping his arms. He smiled and settled back on top of her. She could tell he was holding some of his weight and she nudged the offending knee with her foot. "Please?"

"I'll squash you," he said gently.

"I need to feel you."

He allowed it, settling on top of her slowly. She sighed happily, cradling his body with hers.

"I'm here," he muttered against her skin.

She wanted to say more but her body was fighting her. She wanted to kiss him, to let him know how cherished she felt, how loved.

Instead, she let her head drop onto the pillow and held him, passing out with a soft smile reason the corners of her mouth and drying tears on her cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Still no idea where we're going. Maybe they can go and hole up in a little cottage somewhere for a few days. Maybe we can catch Hermione and Evan snogging in a corridor. I just don't know. Give me some ideas alright?! **

**Stay safe. Be kind. To yourselves as well as everyone else.**

_See disclaimer, chapter 1._

-0-

He woke alone but he grinned, all the same, feeling better than he had all week. He reached out across the sheets beside him and found them fading in warmth. Though they'd slept after loving each other and he felt much more rested now, a lot of his comfort came from the thought of having Minerva back in bed with him. Those same thoughts were making the blood rush.

He found a pair of her pyjamas bottoms and made them a bit bigger, pulling them up over his hips. He listened at the door, frowning at the silence. He counselled himself that she was not missing again, he simply did not know her whereabouts.

He poked his head around the door and found her, sitting by the window, watching something outside the window. She didn't look sad, exactly, but her arms were wrapped around her knees and her head rested on her knees. For a woman that Harry felt was larger than life, she looked small and he wondered if he damaged what they had been creating in making love to her without getting to know her better.

"Hey," he said quietly, touching her shoulder briefly.

"Good morning love," she said, smiling over her shoulder. "You slept well."

"I did finally," he nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Woke up alone though?"

"I apologise -"

"You don't have to," he soothed, his hands on her shoulders. "As long as you're okay? And that you," he swallowed. "Don't regret what we, um, did?"

"I do not regret making love to you Harry," she said gently, turning to look at him. "I am not a late sleeper and often find solace in watching the sun come up."

He looked at her and cupped her cheek.

"Do you need solace, Minerva?" he whispered.

"Sometimes," she smiled. "As you have scars, so do I."

There was a sadness in her eyes that made Harry want to wrap his arms around her and hide her away.

"I'm going to be warring with myself for our whole lives aren't I," he chuckled, remembering that she asked him to be honest with her. She frowned and he saw that she didn't understand. "Between wanting to wrap you up in my arms and hide you away and wanting to stand back and watch you take on the world."

She snorted and stood, reaching and pressing a kiss to his lips. He didn't let her go. His hands dwarfed her middle where he held her and as she let him kiss her for a while longer, he let his hands roam a little. Her arse was fantastic. Not too round, not too small. Just enough to make him grab it - making her chuckle - and lift her.

"You have all sorts of designs on my time," Minerva muttered while her teeth pulled on his lower lip.

"If you want me to take you up against this wall, you should keep doing that."

"Maybe next time."

He growled and she laughed musically as he dropped them onto the bed.

"Okay?"

She nodded while she smiled, watching him take her in.

"You," she paused. "Make me feel very desirable, Harry," she whispered. "I am not sure anyone has ever looked at me with the same intensity," she shrugged. "In the interest of being honest."

"Then they were blind," he muttered.

He took her in, her long pale thighs, covered by the short robe she'd slipped on to stem the drafts from the castle. Her emerald eyes, fixed on him were a deep green. He loved this witch more than he'd ever loved anything and it was comforting and terrifying all at the same time.

He sat back on his heels, smiling as she plucked at his trousers. Deciding to be a bit cheeky, he let himself drop down onto the bed and he crossed his legs to ease a little of the strain he was feeling. He lifted her foot and massaged it gently, taking it in. It was long and skinny like the rest of her. Her toenails were bright red, something that made him grin up at her. Her pink cheeks betrayed her stoic look.

"That's a bit sexy," he chuckled.

He picked up the other one and massaged it, for a while, before moving that massage down her calves.

"Oh," she whispered as his thumb worked over her muscles.

"Roll?" he asked.

She smiled and did as she was told and he got onto his knees and started working.

Her moans were not helping him control himself and as he started rubbing her thigh muscles he damn near lost control.

"You, my beautiful witch, are not helping me finish this massage," he mumbled, letting his fingers massage further and further up her thighs.

"Nonsense, lover," He could hear the teasing in her voice. "A good job is a job worth doing."

He teased her, brushing his knuckles against her centre and she jumped, laughing as he moved away.

"Cheeky sod."

"Want me to do your back?"

"Harry, I'm never, ever, going to say no to a massage."

"Alright then," he nodded. She groaned louder as he worked on her shoulders. As much as he hated her now, Ginny had taught him how to give a proper massage and Minerva was certainly not complaining. He worked until he'd worked on her whole back and he chuckled quietly as he heard her snoring a little. He got off the bed gently and went out into her office, calling for some breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Apologies for the time between drinks. Between not really knowing where I am going and the whole zombie apocalypse thing, it's been a minute. **

**Stay isolated. Wash your hands. Don't be idiots. That's all we gotta do. We can do that, I promise.**

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

-0-

She joined him in the living room more than an hour later as he was telling stories of his Auror days to Albus' portrait. His face lit up as he turned to see her hovering at the door.

"Hey, beautiful!"

She blushed but he couldn't help the wide smile he wore.

"You okay?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I fell asleep on you."

"You needed it, are you hungry?"

"A little," she shrugged.

"Come," he offered his hand and she took it, chuckling as he pulled her onto his lap.

"What would my lady like?"

"Whatever you are having is fine," she murmured, running her hands through his hair.

"You really okay?" he muttered when she didn't get off his knee.

"The week was long and trying. And I hurt you even though I didn't mean to."

"No you didn't," he said gently. "My past hurt me. What happened to you just triggered all the fears inside that I only have a tenuous hold on the best of days. It wasn't anything I could have predicted."

"I forget how mature you are," she whispered, kissing him gently. "Now, what would you like to do today."

"Whatever my lady likes," he smiled. "I'm just happy to have you home."

"Do you wish to go away?"

"Mm," he grinned and walked his fingers up her thigh. "You, on a beach? In a sarong holding a drink with a tiny umbrella?"

She threw her head back and laughed, and he watched with a smile. He was only half-serious. Now wasn't the time to do all that, but he'd put the idea in her head so maybe he would persuade her to go in the summer holidays.

"I know we don't have time to do all that," he smiled before she could argue. "But I'm all for spending some time with you. Uninterrupted?"

"Would you like to go to Muggle London for the weekend?"

"I've never been properly," he chuckled. "Only really specific places. Like," he snorted. "Kings Cross?"

She sucked the butter of her thumb and he licked his lips.

"I have a flat in Mayfair."

"Now," he said, his eyebrows going up. "I may not know much, but I know what that means."

"What?" she asked, snagging some more of his toast.

"I'm definitely gonna marry up."

She choked, spilling her tea on his lap and coughing while she tried to swallow.

"Easy," he laughed. "Easy love. Deep breaths."

"Marry?" she gaped. "Are you -"

He looked at her, letting her see all he felt.

"If you're interested," he said easily. "If not, that's okay too. No agenda."

"Harry, that's -"

"I'm not asking you now, silly woman," he chuckled. "If I'm going to ask the most beautiful woman in the world to marry me, I'm gonna make it a bit special. Even _I_ know that."

She cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly.

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

"Let's take some time to get to know each other properly and come back to it, yeah?"

She let her forehead rest on his and they breathed in the silence for a while.

"I love you," she whispered, making his heart stutter.

"I love you," he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her gently. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," she chuckled. "I would be very upset if I had had to wait much longer to be with you."

He smiled and kissed her sweetly and let her go back to her breakfast.

-0-

"Holy shit!"

"It is rather lovely, isn't it," she chuckled, opening the windows into the street. "Would you believe I won it in a poker game?"

"I'm more inclined to say that you probably won it in a duel but either way," he snagged her middle and kissed her neck. "I can see either."

"It was a duel," she chuckled, leaning against his chest. "One over our honour, back when we were young and foolish. He slighted me, I thumped him. I wagered my Felix Felicis, he had this.

"Nice," he muttered, his hands travelling along her stomach.

"Mm," she hummed. "Such designs on my time."

"I'm just realising that I have you completely to myself for seventy-two hours and I'm inclined to shut us up in the bedroom unless you have objections?"

She chuckled and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

"It would be a shame to come all the way down here and not go to the theatre?"

"I," he smirked, sliding those wandering hands around her side and over her arse. "Am in your _very_ capable hands."

She laughed and he couldn't help but interrupt her and kiss her deeply. He wasn't sure how long they stood kissing in the open window, but he knew it took entirely too long to get her robes off her and drop her into the bed.

Her hands went straight into his hair, untying the leather that held most of it back and she groaned as he lathed her nipple with his tongue.

"Harry, please."

"Uh uh," he chuckled, letting go and settling above her. "You're _mine_ right now. I'm going to have my wicked way with you and you're just going to lay there and enjoy it. Okay?"

"I -"

Harry sat back a little and held her hands.

"I'm not forcing you," he frowned.

"I didn't think you were," she smiled, running her hand over his thigh where it rested beside her middle. "I," she swallowed. "Please don't tie me up."

"God, Min," he sighed, pulling her into his arms and rolling them so she was resting on his chest. "No. I would never. I'm not into any of that, I just wanted to make you feel good. I would never, ever restrain you. Okay?"

"I didn't mean to -"

"No, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back. "I worded it badly. _I'm_ sorry."

They sighed for a while before Minerva whispered a spell that had Harry's clothes disappear.

"That's better," she whispered, snuggling under his chin.

"This okay?" he asked, his fingers trailing down her spine.

"Mhmm," she sighed.

His fingers trailed as much of her skin as he could reach. He could feel her breathing get quicker as he traced a single finger over her ass and down between her thighs.

"This okay?"

"Mhmm," she said, her voice dropping an octave.

He smiled against her hair and pulled her thigh over his hip so he had more room to move. He traced his finger down her back again and groaned quietly in her ear when he explored the wetness between her legs.

"You are so beautiful, Minerva."

"You make me feel beautiful," she hissed as he nudged her clit.

She shifted and Harry paused, thinking she was leaving but instead she slid her other knee over his other hip and straddled his stomach, leaning up on her hands and dangling her breasts in his face.

"Mmm," he mumbled as he went to work with his mouth.

It didn't take long before she was rocking on her hands and knees as he brushed her center and sucked on her nipples. He was so hard he could barely cope but he didn't want to interrupt what she had going on, so instead, he muttered a spell that would lengthen his arm just a little and slid his fingers inside her.

"OH!" she groaned. "Harry please."

She rocked back into him and he curled his fingers just a little, brushing that spot that he'd found that drove her wild. He wound his tongue around her nipple and muttered a spell that would replicate the feeling on her other.

"Fuck," she hissed and he groaned around her flesh. Minerva swearing was about the sexiest thing that he could have ever experienced. "So close," she mumbled, her hair falling down around her face. "So close. Love. Please."

He didn't pick up the pace, nor did he slow it down. He kept it so steady that her coming took them both by surprise.

"Shit, Harry!"

He held her steady while he slipped his fingers inside again and again as she shook above him.

"Don't stop. Please, don't stop."

He didn't, his own hips twitching at the sensation of her body squeezing his fingers. She came a second time and coated his whole hand in her cum.

"Oh," she panted, leaning down and kissing him softly. "Oh, that was."

"It was," he chuckled, pulling her back down onto his body. His own arousal would wait for this beautiful woman. There was nowhere he ever wanted to be but inside her. He said as much in her ear and she laughed, curling around him with a contented sigh.

"You are very good for me," she giggled. "I have not been this sated in forever."

"Well, _that's_ exactly what you should say," Harry quipped, making her laugh again.

"And what about you?"

"I am more than fine, as long as you are."

"I don't think that's exactly true," Minerva muttered, reaching down between them and holding him gently. "Is it?"

His breath caught as she started moving her hand slowly but surely up and down his shaft.

"Fucking," he swallowed. "Hell."

"It's," she started haltingly. "Been a while."

"You don't have to do anything you don't -"

He swallowed his tongue as she shimmied down his body and licked the tip of hick cock.

"FUCK!"

She giggled and he had to concentrate very hard on not painting her face as he came apart.

"God, I don't know if I can -"

"I want you to," she mumbled, before sliding her lips over the tip.

The noise he made can't have been human as she gave him arguably the best blowjob he'd ever had. He'd not had many, admittedly, but Minerva's mouth around him was heavenly and her tongue sliding beneath was going to make him melt.

As she picked up the pace just a little, he grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his hands and holding on for dear life as she sucked his very soul from him. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for him to warn her.

"Min, I'm," he groaned. "I'm -"

She moaned around him, which only set off every single nerve ending he had and he jerked up into her mouth, cumming down her throat with a yell. She kept up the gentle pressure on his cock while he spasmed into her and fell back against the pillow, apologising for the hold he'd had on her hair with a gentle massage.

"Mm," she said, licking the corner of her lip. "I haven't done that in a long time."

"Don't tell me," he mumbled. "Don't ruin it."

"You are delicious," she mumbled, lying beside him.

"You like that?"

"I do," she smirked. "Though I know not everyone does. It is quite something to have one's lover's whole attention."

"Well maybe once I stop seeing stars, I'll return the favour."

"Sleep," she chuckled. "Then we will be refreshed for the evening and we can go out for dinner."

"I get to wine and dine you?" he muttered, already rolling and pulling her back into his front. "Sweet."

"Mhmm," she chuckled, as his hand went to her centre. "Are you -"

"Just checking," he mumbled, cupping her gently and breathing softly in her ear as he fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Dirty weekend in London? Yes, please! But not you lot. You lot stay home where possible.**

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1._

/*=#=*\

He had no idea what time it was, but he smiled as he opened his eyes. He certainly hadn't intended to fall head-over-heels in love with Minerva McGonagall but he wasn't upset at spending the rest of his life with this witch.

Hearing the shower running, he got up and peeked around the bathroom door. She was mesmerising as she stood under the water, letting it rain down on her head. Her beautiful hair was so long it brushed the backs of her thighs. Tiptoeing forward, he had planned on surprising her, until he noticed her face. He grinned as she did.

"You think I cannae hear you over the water, lover?" Her accent stirring something inside him.

"Mm," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her middle and holding her. "I try not to think of anything while I am around you, except how utterly beautiful you are."

"Flattery wi' get yeh anywhere."

"Are we a wee bit bawdy this evening, Headmistress?"

"I've a stirring in me."

"Is that right," he muttered, caressing her belly. "Well then."

She went to turn, but he held her there.

"Ah ah," he grinned. "I like you like this," he muttered close to her ear. "Pressed up against me."

Her shoulders relaxed and she stepped back into him, her arm coming up to cup his face as he pressed kisses from her temple to her shoulder.

"Do you realise how beautiful you are?" he asked rhetorically.

He held her gently while he mapped her shoulders with his lips. She rolled her shoulder when he was taking to long and he chuckled under his breath.

"You aren't very patient," he mumbled, nipping the side of her neck.

She didn't reply but he slid his hands over her hips and to her stomach, dipping in her belly button for just a second and smiling at the giggle, before moving higher. The giggles died in her throat as he cupped her breasts gently, enjoying their weight in his hands.

"Oh," she whispered, her head falling back on his shoulder. "Harry."

She locked her fingers behind his neck and he hummed in approval. Pinching her nipples gently, he sucked gently on the skin behind her ear.

"Nobody has ever made me feel like this," she muttered shakily. "Not ever."

He hummed, pressing himself into her hip and she chuckled cautiously.

"Okay?"

"Need you," she muttered. "Want you."

"You have me," he whispered. "Forever. For all our lives, I'm yours, Minerva."

"Please," she groaned as he squeezed her nipples a bit harder than before.

He slid his hands up her arms and pulled them from his neck, placing them on the wall in front of them, letting the water rain down on his head.

"Oh," she hissed as he bent her forward.

"Okay?" he asked, nudging her leg wider.

"Yes."

He placed his hands over hers and felt her fingers trying to accommodate his in her grip. He lined himself up and then slid his fingers between hers. He nudged her centre and she groaned, bowing her back as he slid inside her.

"Oh yes."

He paused, breathing through the intensity. His thighs shook as she rocked her hips.

"Min, love -"

"I need you."

He couldn't help it. She tightened her muscles to where he couldn't even breath and rocked them gently until he couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

He let go of her hands and grabbed her waist, holding her tightly as he came inside her.

"Fuck, I wanted -" he panted in her ear. "I wanted -"

"You young'n's," she muttered lazily, her hips rolling again. "No stamina."

He growled, blushing as he realised he'd done so and pressed her up against the wall. She hissed at the cold tiles and he chuckled, pulling her back a little. He slid his hand over her stomach and between her legs, rubbing his fingers either side of her clit and making her breath catch.

"I'll show you," he challenged. "Oh lover, I'll show you."

As soon as he felt like he was able to, he drew his hips back and pushed their bodies back together.

"Harry!"

He took her hard and fast until he felt the telltale flutterings around his prick and then he pulled out.

"No!"

With a wave of his hand, he turned the shower off and carried her to bed, dropping her unceremoniously on top of the covers and smiling at her tiny squeal.

He nibbled on her thigh and slid his tongue into her pussy without ceremony and she gripped his hair in both hands, desperately trying to press him against her. But he was stronger. He teased her until she was wailing in agony, pleading with him to make her come and by this time he felt like he might as well.

He pulled her to the edge of the bed and slid deep inside her. She squealed and came, scratching his hips as she tried to hang onto him. He didn't stop this time, he fucked her over and over, groaning as she came again. It was too much for him and he slammed his hips into her and groaned her name.

Completely spent, he collapsed on top of her, only just remembering to catch himself before he squashed him.

"Oh darling," she muttered, brushing his hair back and pulling him closer. She wrapped her feet around his thighs and held him close. "You are very good at that."

"I'm at your service," he mumbled, still breathing hard. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she breathed. "On the contrary. I'm not delicate, you know."

"Well. I know, but good," he muttered. "Promise? I don't ever want to -"

"I do," she mumbled, kissing his hair.

They dozed for a while before Minerva woke him with gentle touches.

"We should go. Our reservation is for five and it is already four."

"Why so early," he grumbled, shifting off her, but not letting go.

"If I were to tell the world that Harry Potter is a cuddler, I imagine they would think me mad."

"I only cuddle you and the kids," he paused. "Okay and Hermione. But not like this."

She laughed in his hair.

"The show begins at seven-thirty. In order to eat without feeling rushed you need a few hours to enjoy it."

"Mm, I was wrong," He muttered. "I won't be wining and dining you, you're wining and dining me! And all dressed up? I'm still the winner. Where do I sign."

She slapped his side and he laughed in her ear.

"You love me," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck.

"I do," she whispered, smiling as he looked at her. "With all that I am."

He grinned at her and kissed her for a while before she pulled away.

"Don't you distract me," she muttered. "You men are all the same, roll out of bed, smile at the pretty woman and pull on a snappy shirt and you're ready."

"That's why, eventually, you women will rule the world, and you'll look damn fine when you do."

They got ready together, taking a shower together, chastely washing each other until Minerva turned off the shower and dried off, smirking as he watched her.

"If you stand there while I am getting ready, I shall not get ready very quickly."

"And I'm worried about that, why?" he smirked.

"Out," she chuckled. "Get out. Meet me by the front door in half an hour."

"Want a coffee?"

"Mm," she smiled. "That would be lovely actually, thank you. There's a rather respectable little place down the road, to the left."

He kissed her and laughed as he did what she said he would. A pair of dressier dark-wash jeans and a black shirt. He laid out his jacket and pulled on his belt, grinning at his snazzy boots Hermione had brought him for Christmas. He didn't often get to wear them, but he adored them and he just hoped he didn't show his woman up when she finally emerged from the bathroom.

He took off down the stairs, letting his hair dry in the air and bought two coffees, sipping his as he wandered back. He wasn't really paying attention to anything until he had to stop to cross behind a bus and spied a little shop that he might want a look in. Muttering a warming charm over the coffees, he crossed over again, peering in the window. He was about to leave when something caught his eye.

He stared at it, feeling his heart beating in his ears. Glancing at his watch, he ducked inside.

"Yes?"

"Um," he swallowed. "I'm interested in one of the items in the window?"

"Do you have a size?"

"Um, no," he chuckled. "Not at all. But I can get it to you. Can the design be adjusted slightly?"

"Of course, we make all the alterations inhouse."

"Good," he nodded. "Um. So I need a smaller diamond and flatter. Not," he was frustrated with himself. "I don't want it so -"

"I see what you mean sir," the man said. "We could take out this part here and set it flush?"

"Yes," he smiled. "Like that."

"I'll make a note and get you an estimate."

"I," he considered it. It really was perfect and he was sure that she'd love it. "Don't need one. Just do it. Can you send it somewhere when it's done or do I have to come and pick it up?"

"We prefer you to pick it up, to ensure our satisfaction guarantee?"

"That's fine, is two weeks enough time?

"It should be yes, provided we are given the size?"

"I'll get it to you tomorrow," Harry nodded. "Here -"

He handed the guy his credit card, thanking the lord that Hermione had made him get one. Signing his name on the sheet, he took one more look at it and nodded.

"It's perfect."

"Thank you, sir," the assistant said with a shrug.

"No, thank you."

He jogged back down the street and up to the flat where Minerva would be waiting.

"Are you alright?" she called. "You've been gone a while."

"I'm fine," he muttered. "More than. Do you want your coffee?"

"Yes," she muttered, poking her head around the door. "Oh, well don't you look dashing."

"Yeah?" he chuckled. "I don't want to show you up and, as you said, I just threw on a shirt."

"Men," Minerva muttered affectionately. "You look wonderful, love. I'll just be a moment longer.," she muttered before ducking back inside.

She disappeared for a while longer and Harry fixed his hair, pulling it back in a leather tie and putting on a dash of cologne. Just as he was tightening his belt, Minerva walked from the bedroom and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Holy. Fuck."

"Well," she blushed. "Thank you."

"Do," he cleared his throat. "Do we have to go out?"

"HARRY!"

"I'm just saying those legs," he made a noise, then he met her eyes. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she blushed. "But I am hungry, so let's go."

"Did you drink your coffee?"

"I did," she chuckled. "One must, before one puts on their lippy."

"Look, all I know is that seeing you in those jeans, with those boots and that shirt is going to make my trousers rather tight for the rest of the evening."

"Harry, bloody, Potter," she said, smacking him gently, before tucking a piece of hair back in his ponytail. "You are rather handsome yourself, you know."

They stared into each other's eyes for a long while before Harry took a shuddering breath.

"I'm not sure that I can accurately impart to you how much I adore you."

"Oh Harry," she sighed, resting her forehead on his chest. "You do. Every day."

Just as he was about to continue his stomach rumbled and they laughed, stopping for a sweet kiss before he helped her with her jacket.

"Let me feed you," she muttered. "I suppose you've worked up an appetite."

"As long as you understand I have room for dessert later."

She nearly tripped in her boots and glared at him as he laughed.

"Let's go beautiful. You're in charge."

"Only took me bedding you for you to finally listen to me," she quipped before they apparated away.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: After writing the last chapter, I was bored in the few moments I've had to contemplate this fic and did a bit of googling. And cos I can, I left the links for my vision down at the bottom. I don't usually do this, but I know some people like that sort of thing, so have at it. FF-ers, I'm terribly sorry but FF doesn't like links so if you're interested, pop over to AO3 and grab them there - same PenName. **

_For disclaimer, see chapter 1._

/*=#=*\

Being in a city, at night, was something that Minerva had always found to be utterly exhilarating. The way the lights brightened the darkness and the quiet hustle that never seemed to ease, especially in cities as big as London. It was, for want of a better word, magical.

And it was something else entirely with her hand tangled in another's, their shoulders bumping as they walked through the streets. They didn't speak much, on account of the people around them, but now and then she'd catch his eye and blush. She did so enjoy him looking at her like she was his whole world.

"So," he said serenely. "Where are we eating?"

"Have you ever had ramen?"

"I've heard of it, that stuff you put boiling water on, right?" he teased, chuckling as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Not_ that _stuff," she said, nudging him with her hip. "This is the real thing. It's a Japanese dish," she explained. "Noodles, meat, vegetables and a broth usually made with either pork or soy."

"I'll try anything once," he smiled. "I," he shrugged. "Didn't get out much as a kid, obviously. And then I got busy."

"Well," she said happily. "I happen to have travelled quite a lot for a time when I was a younger woman."

"You're still a young woman," he rolled his eyes.

"Not comparatively," she chuckled, letting him pull her closer and wrap his arm around her. "But thank you."

"I think I might regret not travelling when I had the chance."

"Oh darling," she said, stopping them and kissing him chastely. "We have time. I would love to show you the world."

"I think I'd like that very much," he muttered, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

"Come on," she chuckled, wiping a smudge of her lipstick off his lip. "We're going to be late."

He groaned, keeping in step with her while his hand wandered down her back and ghosted over her backside before it slid back to her hip.

"Do you ever think about all the things that could have changed had something gone the other way."

"Harry," she said quietly, leaning against him as they waited for the crossing light. "No. It's one of the benefits of being older. There lies madness."

"Guess so," he grinned, nuzzling her cheek. "You're the boss."

"Only sometimes," she smirked, watching the light change. "Come on. Can't have you wasting away, can I."

They made it to the little ramen place and were seated promptly. Minerva chuckled as Harry glanced at the menu, then looked up at her with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes affectionately and got up from her seat, sliding into the booth beside him. When he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, she decided she liked that seating arrangement much better.

As she explained the menu to him, she wondered absently when she'd become so tactile. She craved his touch and she adored putting her own hands on him too. She'd never been a cuddler, not in all her life, but she sighed as he sat back and pulled her closer.

"You alright?"

"Yes," she shook her head. "My apologies, I was woolgathering."

"Don't apologise," he said gently. "I like being here with you, no talking required."

The waiter came over and took their order. It wasn't especially busy this early and as the waiter bought Harry's Japanese beer and Minerva's glass of wine, they were left alone for another while, tucked away in their corner.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh," she shook her head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" he jostled her gently. "I find that very hard to believe. Tell me?" she glanced at him and found his bottom lip poking out.

"Only Rose and Hugo can get away with that look," she laughed. "And truly, it wasn't anything important. I was actually wondering at what point I became what your generation would label touchy-feely."

"I've never noticed you not being? I mean, not since I started teaching?" He considered it and she let her hand rest on his thigh as she took a sip of his beer while he was occupied. "Oh," he chuckled. "I see how it is."

"Well," she smiled. "Perks of wining and dining you, I suppose?"

He laughed and she couldn't help but join in. He had a lovely, rich laugh that seemed to fill all the spaces around then without being obnoxious. She loved hearing it. She loved watching him laugh with the children, and she loved hearing him laugh when they made love.

Realistically, she just loved him.

"You are pensive tonight," he said gently, breaking into her thoughts again. She hadn't realised he'd stopped.

"Not pensive," she said, twirling her wine glass around for a moment. "Just," she shrugged. "Examining my life, as it is at this moment. I so rarely get a moment of quiet to do so."

"And?"

"I am so very happy, Harry," she smiled up at him. "You _make _me very happy. I was genuinely thinking about how much my life has changed since you walked back into it."

He smiled at her and she felt like the only woman in the world.

"You don't have to keep thinking that," he muttered as their food was placed in front of them. They thanked the man but before they sat forward, he stopped her. "I'm not going anywhere, you know." She smiled and cupped his cheek to kiss him before moving away slightly and pulling her bowl towards her. Harry looked down at the utensils and back at her with a frown. "Alright lady, what is this magic?"

She chuckled and showed him how to use the chopsticks. He attempted it twice before he looked at her sideways. She passed him a fork.

"I'll teach you before we go to Japan," she giggled.

"Do you know how lovely it is," he said, hiking delightedly at the dish. "Mm, that's delicious. How lovely it is," he said again. "To realise that someone else has already been there and done that? That I don't have to be the one with all the answers."

"Comforting," she said, stealing another swig of his beer. She wished now she'd ordered her own instead of wine. "Albus used to do that for me."

"I feel I should apologise," Harry frowned.

"What on Earth for," she scoffed. "Being younger than I? For not having lived a longer life? No darling," she smirked and leaned into him. "I must say, I quite like it as well. Being able to appreciate your youthful stamina and show you the world is rather heady."

"Well, maybe there are a few things I can show you?"

"Oh?" She asked, challenging him. He had a look in his eye that made her lips twitch and she went back to her dinner, running her thumb over his thigh. He took one more sip of his drink and sat it beside her bowl.

"I know you want to," he chuckled as she looked at him questioningly. "And I'm not a big drinker anyway."

They ate between talking quietly about anything and everything that they thought of. As their bowls were emptied and their drinks finished. Harry paid, waving off her attempt before they left to go to the theatre.

It didn't take them long to find their seats. Minerva had called in a few favours and they had a private box, far enough away to see the stage and close enough that they wouldn't have to squint. She glanced over the crowd with a soft smile on her face as Harry disappeared before the curtain call. Les Misérables wasn't her favourite musical, but it was a good one to introduce Harry to.

Honestly, attending these shows was a secret passion of hers. Ever since she had earned a wage, she'd attended the theatre and seen plays and musicals. When she was younger, she attended with a few friends, but since then, she had preferred to attend on her own. As her own little secret in the big wide world. Something that nobody knew about the so-called "Great Minerva McGonagall".

Yet, she hadn't once considered keeping it from Harry.

"Hey," he said gently, sitting beside her. "Are you really okay? I've been watching you for five minutes, you keep getting lost in that head of yours."

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I was just remembering falling in love with the theatre," she said softly, leaning into him. "I used to attend with friends now and then and at one point, it became my secret."

"Albus didn't -"

"No," she laughed. "Not once. I'm sure he would have, had I asked him, but I never felt like I could. Or," she shrugged. "Like I wanted to? I do not really know why."

"Well, I'm honoured to be here with you," he said and she looked at him for a moment, seeing the truth in it.

"I also just realised that I never considered keeping this from you."

"Then I am doubly honoured," he smiled. "And, if you feel like sharing it with other people at some point, I'm sure Hermione would love to attend with you - or us, rather - but if not, I won't say a thing."

"No," she muttered, her hand going back to his thigh. "You mustn't keep secrets from her. She is welcome to know. And you're right. Perhaps she could invite Evan?"

"They're getting pretty close, aren't they," he muttered, a frown starting between his eyebrows. "Think I need to talk to him?"

"I think you should let her be," Minerva chuckled. "I think if you did speak to him, she might find a reason to hex you, darling."

He laughed as the lights dimmed and she settled in, casting a subtle charm on the seats so she could lean against him without the uncomfortable armrest between them. As the curtain rose, she hoped desperately that he didn't talk through the performance.

/*=#=*\

After the show, they burst out into the night, slipping past other patrons who were talking and exclaiming wildly about the performance. Harry held her hand tightly and pulled her through the crowd like the Auror she knew he was.

By the time they spilled out of a nearby alley, Minerva was laughing at the way he had zig-zagged through the people.

"You'd think we were being chased by the Daily Prophet photographers."

"I don't much like crowds," he mumbled, glancing behind them for a moment before relaxing. "That was brilliant," he smiled. "Thank you for bringing me."

"Nonsense. Thank you for being such a good theatre-goer. You didn't talk once!"

"I was too, what's that word you use?" He tangled their hands together then decided to let go and wrap his arm back around her. "Enthralled. I had no idea! It seems cliched, but it was magical."

"I'm so glad," she chuckled. "I rather agree with you."

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest."

"Do you want to walk for a while?"

She stopped and looked at him for a moment. Though he looked happy enough, there was something in her eye that made her friend.

"Darling?"

"It's nothing," he smiled genuinely. "Sometimes things just nudge my memories and I need a while to let it go."

"Oh love, I'm sorry."

"Don't be! I genuinely enjoyed it. I just need a quiet moment."

"Come," she said, nudging him backwards into a dark corner. "I'll take you somewhere wonderful."

"You always take me to wonderful places," he quipped as he leaned down to kiss her as they Apparated away.

They arrived, still kissing as they landed on soft grass and he looked around with a smile.

"And where are we?"

"Hyde Park," she smiled.

He smiled and they walked quietly for a while, hand in hand before he sighed.

"I need this to stop affecting us."

"It's not affecting us, darling," she said gently, stopping him and rubbing her thumb over his jaw. "You've had a difficult life. Mine has not been all roses and sunshine either. We all have scars, my love."

"We say that to each other a lot, you know," he muttered.

"But that does not make it less true," she smiled. "I know you don't like me playing the age card, but I am older and I do know that in time you," she bit her lip. "Not learn to live with it, but it does start affecting you less."

"Did I ever tell you about the time that I got lost on a mission?"

"No?"

He launched into the story and she listened as they walked, her heart aching as he told her of the fear and the anguish he'd felt getting lost in a forest. He explained to her how it reminded him of the desolate times they had spent on the run and the utter despair he'd felt for months afterwards.

"They were difficult times for all of us," she said, frowning at how it sounded. "I didn't mean -"

"I know," he soothed, stopping and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed against his chest and snuggled under his jacket for a moment. "Hermione struggled, when she was pregnant, with bringing kids into the world. She knew it was safe but there was a panic every now and then that she got. Ron was useless," he scoffed. "He left us, did you know," Harry sighed, kissing her hair. "While we were in the middle of our hunt, camping out in the Forest of Dean, trying not to die and he said he missed home. Which," Harry chuckled sadly. "I didn't understand. Hermione and I had no home. So, we stayed and he left. I'm not sure, even though Hermione ended up marrying him, that I ever forgave him."

"We can't all be heroes, my love."

He snorted and ran his hands down her back, resting on her hips.

"Wanna get some ice cream?"

"That," she laughed. "That is not what I expected you to say."

"I'm not sure I'm going to sleep tonight," he shrugged. "But whenever you're ready to go, we can. I just don't always want to sit at home thinking about stuff."

"Yes. Though I don't know anywhere around here."

"We'll find somewhere," he chuckled.

/*=#=*\

Harry was half-right when he had said he wouldn't sleep. By the time they'd managed to Apparate back to the flat, Minerva was on her last legs and even he had yawned once or twice. Harry helped her out of those jeans that he had found so sexy, ruing that they were both exhausted and decided he needed another excuse for her to wear them. They brushed their teeth and fell into bed, wearing very little more than nothing.

He'd laid awake for a long while, holding her against his chest. Their skin warmed against each other and their legs tangled deliciously. His fingers trailed over her back until she huffed into his neck and he'd wrapped his arms around her tighter and allowed sleep to come.

It didn't feel like much time has passed when he woke but he was no stranger to feeling tired. He rose carefully, leaving Minerva to sleep. As he shuffled into the living room, he was amazed at how late it was. He made himself some toast and sat drinking coffee looking out over the slowly waking roads.

And then he remembered.

Leaving his half-drunk coffee he stole back into the bedroom and rustled through her things. She'd worn a ring the night before that he'd noticed and he grimaced when he saw her still wearing it. For a moment, he watched her sleeping. He would have to have all the luck in the world to take it off her finger without her waking up, but then again, he was Harry Potter, and stranger things had happened.

He knelt on the bed, wincing as she stirred and took her hand, testing it gently to see how tight it was. It held fast for a moment and he paused as she huffed and rolled slightly. Luckily, her hand stayed in his and he wiggled it off her, cheering to himself in his head. He managed to tiptoe back out of the room without making another noise and threw on his shirt and a pair of shorts and raced out of the door and down the road to the jewellers.

The woman greeted him with a look that made him colour when he realised how he was dressed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I ordered a ring yesterday and was coming back to give the guy the size."

"Oh," she chuckled. "Sure."

She opened a large binder and turned to the last page.

"Mr Potter?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Do you have a phone number?"

"Um," he winced. "No. Sorry. The guy said two weeks?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back in two weeks then." He had an epiphany as she was frowning at the book. "I work away a lot. It's best if I just come back."

"Oh," she smiled happily. "Certainly."

"This is the only thing I could find," he winced, handing over Minerva's ring.

"Does she wear it on the correct finger?"

"No, but it was a bit tight coming off her middle left. Figured that might be about right?"

"Most likely but we can alter it if it doesn't fit."

"Great," he nodded as she measured the size. "Can you check he got the alterations right?"

She spun the book around and he read the notes the man had taken. It seemed thorough enough and he nodded.

"Thanks. I gotta go."

"Thank you!"

He ran back to the flat, catching his breath by the front door before stepping through.

"Where on _ earth _ have you been?"

He winced at the tone.

"Um. Hi?"

"I thought you'd," she shook her head and her arms were outstretched and she looked adorably flustered.

"What," he frowned as he looked at her. Her cheeks coloured and he gaped at her as he realised what was wrong. "Did you think I'd left?"

"No," she whispered.

"Min?"

"No," she shook her head. "I -"

"Hey," he whispered, cupping her face. "I'm not leaving. Why would I leave?"

"Everyone does," she mumbled, pulling her face away from his hands.

"Min -" he asked.

He followed her for a few steps before deciding to let her go. She closed the bathroom door behind her with a not-quite-slam.

He frowned, running his hands through his hair and only remembering her ring he'd slipped onto his pinky-finger when his hair caught on it. He placed it on her bedside table, hoping she wouldn't notice and contemplated his next move. He took a deep breath, remembering the things she'd said the night before and how understanding she'd been when he'd revealed his own fears. He knocked gently on the door as he heard the shower turn on.

"Min? Can I say something to you before you go in there?"

There was a pause and the door swung open.

"What," she said, exasperatedly.

"I love you."

He wasn't sure whether she was embarrassed or upset or what but he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He held on as she protested but after a moment, she wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he muttered. "Do you want some company? Or shall I get started on breakfast?"

"Would you like to go out?"

"For breakfast?" he glanced at his watch. "Well," he grinned. "Brunch now. We slept late. Sure."

"Join me? I," she shook her head. "Don't know why I -"

"It's alright," he whispered, kissing her temple. "Let me take care of you."

He removed his own clothes and her robe with a whisper and gently walked her into the shower. He'd had a small idea that he'd make love to her in there, but she seemed to need his comfort rather than that, so he lathered up a cloth and washed her gently while she stood, staring blankly.

"What's up, Min?" he asked as he ran the water through her hair.

"I," she swallowed. "You know I was married?" Harry nodded. He truly wasn't bothered by that notion. She was older than him, some would say considerably, but he didn't care.

"He died?"

"Yes," she nodded, breathing out slowly. "I dream of him sometimes," she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear over the spray. "They're not always pleasant."

"I'm sorry," he muttered, squirting some shampoo into his hand and rubbing it together and started washing her hair.

"Don't be," she sighed. "I had a nightmare, and I woke to find you gone, with no note and a half-drunk coffee. I," she shrugged, looking up at him as she lathered her hair. "Panicked."

"Even the unflappable Minerva McGonagall panics sometimes."

She laughed as he rinsed out her hair.

"Apparently only around you," she muttered.

"Well, can't say that's unwarranted," he joked, making her laugh. "Come on, my beautiful witch, let me condition this ocean of hair and then we'll go out. I read about a market somewhere close by, wanna go explore?"

"I'd love to," she whispered.

/*=#=*\

**Again, my apologies, FanFiction people. The links for the outfits/ring etc don't show up here so if you like, pop on over to AO3 and find the story there. The links are in the same place at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I think we might go back to school after this. I haven't quite decided. The main thing is, stay safe.**

_For disclaimer, see Chapter 1_

/*=#=*\

They wandered leisurely through Mayfair, stopping at the first popular-looking cafe for a spot of brunch. Neither was inclined to talk as they ate, but after she paid the bill, Harry kept an eye on her as they walked.

"Stop hovering," she said gently. "I'm fine."

"Look," he said with a shrug. "I made you worry this morning. And I'm sorry."

"Just as you told me that one thing did not automatically mean the other, you being gone did not make me upset. I was already upset and not seeing you in the house took me back. And it," she sighed, leaning against his chest. "You died once, Harry. It was awful."

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Chuckling softly, he leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "I'm the Master of Death, remember. I'm not leaving until we're ready."

She laughed and kissed his lips sweetly, before leaning against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and she tangled her hand in his as they walked.

"We've missed the Changing of the Guard," she muttered, picking his hand up to look at his watch. "Where did you get this by the way?"

"Bought it," he shrugged. "Used some of the Ministry money. It's looking a bit sad lately."

She smiled, kissing the back of his hand and went back to what she was saying.

"We'll come back tomorrow to watch if you like?"

"Sure," he smiled. "Whatever you want?"

"Alright. Tomorrow we'll come here first, then go for breakfast across the city. There are a few galleries you might like, too."

"My beautiful woman, I am in your capable hands."

She shook her head and leaned a little more against him as they kept walking. It was a long walk but they weren't in a rush and they weren't concerned about getting back. Neither of them had to worry about money so they ate when they were hungry, and they stopped when they felt like it or saw something they wanted a better look at.

"Do you want to go up on that?" she asked, nodding to the London Eye.

"Not sure it can compete with a broomstick," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and pinched his side but nodded.

"I am in agreement."

They spent a beautiful day together, roaming the city and taking in the sights. By the time they'd decided they'd had enough, Minerva Apparated them back to Mayfair and they'd picked up some fish and chips for dinner. She had suggested setting the table, but Harry made her wait while he summoned the blankets off the bed and shrunk the coffee table lower to the floor and pushed back the sofas. When he was finished there was a beautiful little relaxed dining area in the living room and they ate on the living room floor, lazing on oversized cushions, feeding each other chips. Minerva had not had such a pleasant day in a long long time but by the time they decided they were finished eating, there was a fire in Harry's eyes that made her skin tingle. She smiled demurely and threw her napkin on the table.

"We can clean up in the morning, don't you think?" she muttered, holding out her hand as she stood.

"Definitely," he muttered, stepping around the table and into her space. She moaned as he kissed her desperately. "Do you realise how sexy you are," he muttered, nibbling on her earlobe.

She'd had lovers before that had tried to tell her things while they made love but it had never excited her. Harry's quiet whispers always made the ball of excitement in her stomach roll and buck and she let out a breath, rolling her hips into him.

"Oh god, Minerva," he muttered. "Let me love you."

"I'm yours," she whispered, meaning every syllable.

She pulled away from him and detoured into the bathroom. Minerva opened the cupboards under the sink and brought out a few candles that she placed around the room, lighting them and turning the lights off. He leant against the doorframe, watching her with a smile on his face.

"You're incredible," he said gently, adoring the way the soft candlelight played over her face. "I keep pinching myself to check this is real. How did I end up falling in love with the most incredible witch on the planet? I will never know."

"You're very real, darling," she smirked, glancing down. "And I'm not all that, as they say."

"You always debase my loving words with talk of sex," he quipped, making her laugh loudly.

"You sounded just like you father then," she said quietly.

His heart thumped but for the first time in a long time, he wasn't sad. He looked back at her with a smirk growing on his face.

"He better not have said _all that_."

Her laugh was infectious and they tapered off to a quiet chuckle before moving in sync into the bathroom. They brushed their teeth and as Minerva dried her face, she met his eyes. His heart swelled at the love shining from her and he didn't want to wait any longer. She squeaked at the shock as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. They'd made love slowly before, but this was something different. Harry seemed desperate to go so slowly and for once, she let him. He undressed her, inch by inch. Every time she tried to help, he'd pull her fingers away and kiss them softly, before placing them back on the bed.

She eventually got the message.

He started at her hair, undoing it from its confine and massaging her scalp for a few minutes. She really did try not to moan, but his hands were so strong and they pressed exactly where she needed it. He worked his way down her body, unlooping her earrings gently and breathing his love into her ear as he nibbled on her lobe.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered and she breathed out shakily, believing him. "I love every single part of you. Even the parts I can't see yet."

She heard him as he meant it, judging by the look in his eyes as he held her face gently. He wasn't just talking about her body. He was talking of her soul. Of those parts, they were yet to share and the quiet dreams she'd put away so long that she felt burst into life again. Of spending the rest of her life with a partner. An equal. Someone who shared her passions and who could introduce her to his own. She couldn't wait to learn things she'd never learned and never seen and never experienced. With _him_.

"I adore the way your breath hitches -" It did so as he bit down on the tendon straining against her skin. "Just like that."

She gripped the bedding, trying not to move as he moved his hands to her waist and started pushing her shirt up over her stomach.

"Relax," he whispered. "There's a long way to go yet."

She smiled, meeting his eyes for a moment and seeing the same fire she felt all over her body reflected in his eyes. She sat up a little and he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind him. She didn't care. She watched as his eyes trailed down her face, and then her chest, down to her navel and then back to her eyes.

"Your skin is so soft," he muttered, rubbing his cheek on it. The stubble that had grown since the day before scratched in a way that made her toes curl. "Your body is so beautiful."

Her back arched without permission and he smiled. She'd seen him smile a lot since he'd come back. Come back to her. But this one, she noted, was for her alone. His hands were large on her middle and he stroked them from the top of her trousers to the bottom of her bra.

"This is very sexy," he muttered. His lips twitched as he traced the deep blue lace. She'd been rather worried when she'd nipped out to buy it a few weeks prior. She hadn't been overly sure it was something she wanted or needed, but Harry's eyes made her want to buy ten more, just for him.

"It's yours," she muttered, without meaning to, then feeling brave, she continued. "The matching bottoms too."

He groaned as he slid his hands down to her trousers and pulled them off, leaning on his heels as he stared.

"Do you realise how utterly breathtaking you are?" he whispered.

She wasn't sure if he wanted an answer, but his hands trailed over her feet and up her legs. He ticked the backs of her knees briefly, before leaning down and pressing a kiss against her centre. Her leg twitched, though he didn't encourage it open, instead, continued moving up her body to her face.

He traced her features, kissing her temple and her eyelids and, finally, her lips. She grabbed him and held on while they slid their tongues along each others'. The breaths they took were loud in the silence of the room and she wrapped her leg around him before she realised what she was doing.

"Ah ah ah," he smirked. "I'm not done."

He slid his palms around her back and she arched again to help him. She remembered one lover who had so killed the mood with his insistence that he would 'get there' that she'd left before he'd even managed to get his shirt off. Not Harry though. Harry unhooked it and pulled it gently off her, his thumb rubbing gently on the red skin on her side and the grooves in her shoulders.

"So much strength," he whispered, laying beside her now. "So much gentle."

His fingers traced nonsensical patterns over her belly and he kissed her lips with a tiny moan.

"Think we could do this forever?" he asked quietly, as they caught their breath.

"Oh darling," she said, lovingly. "We'd surely get bored."

"Of you?" he scoffed quietly. "No Min. Not ever."

She smiled as he nibbled on her neck and sighed deeply. She let go of everything and drifted while he turned on every single cell in her body. She almost laughed at herself when she realised he'd not even taken his own shirt off yet.

"Patience," he muttered as she mentioned it. "I want to enjoy this. I want _you_ to enjoy this."

"Oh darling, I am."

He smiled at her and she decided that while she was absolutely okay with him running this experience, she wanted to see him as well.

"Take this off?" she said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

He did and he was left wearing a pair of black jeans, hung low on his hips. His muscles weren't overtly obvious, but they were there and she ran her hand over his stomach, tickling her fingers in the hair below his navel.

"You are utterly beautiful," she muttered, glancing at his body and then up at his face. "I know it's not something many men would -"

"I'm not many men, Minerva."

"No love," she beamed. "You certainly are not."

He liked that and rewarded her by laying between her parted thighs and using his mouth on her belly. She squirmed happily as it ticked and itched and aroused. Her hands, which had been clenching the bedspread went to his hair and undid the tie. She groaned as it fell beside his head and tickled her further.

"You quite like my hair like this, don't you," he muttered, nipping her hip.

"I adore it," she said, unabashed. She grabbed a handful and wound it in her hands.

"Mm," he chuckled. "I see."

He went back to his exploration and before long he was blowing gently on her nipples.

"Oh," she hissed. "Harry."

"I love it when you say my name. When I know you're thinking of me and nobody else."

She groaned and he gave her what she wanted finally. She ran his tongue around her nipple in tight circles. The skin quickly went taught and when he was satisfied he drew it into his mouth and sucked.

"FUCK!"

He groaned this time and she felt the flutterings of her centre.

"Oh," she hissed. "Harry, I'm -"

"Come for me, my love. "Show me. Show me your love."

Whatever she had previously thought about his magical prowess, she had _vastly_ underestimated it as he whispered a spell she'd only vaguely heard of. Trying to remember what it did, she immediately understood when his tongue, pulsing lightly, pressed against her nipple.

"HARRY!"

She clutched his head against her breast as she broke. He held her tightly as her hips jerked into his middle and he moaned as her thighs wrapped around his hips.

"Harry," she muttered. "Harry."

"I'm here," he muttered. "_Finite_. I'm here."

He held her so tightly she felt like she was anchored to him and in a way she was. This man had changed her life in such a small but unfathomable way. To give her the anchor she'd been searching for all her life. To relieve her of having to carry her _own_ anchor.

"I love you," she breathed, trying to catch her breath. "Harry, love -"

"_Divesto_," he whispered. She groaned as his bare skin slid against hers.

"I can't," she blinked away tears as his hand slid down her thigh and lifted it higher. She felt his cock nudging her and groaned. "I -"

His hips rolled into hers and she huffed as he purposefully missed.

"Please lover," she whispered. "Please don't tease me."

"I love it when you call me that," he huffed, biting down on her shoulder gently. "I love making you squirm for me."

"Harry," she gasped. "Lover."

She held onto him tightly as he pressed inside.

"Tell me how it feels," he growled. "Tell me what it's like to my cock so deep in you."

She tried, she genuinely did but she couldn't breathe as he rolled them and hooked his arm under her knee and slid so deep it was almost painful.

"Darling," she muttered, trying to roll her hips against him.

"I love you," he said in her ear, pinching her nipple and breathing out against her as he started moving his hips in time with hers. He groaned as she pulled him close, trying to hold on to her self-control. She clawed at his back as he lost his self-control under her fluttering muscles.

"Yes lover," she hissed, his fingers biting into her hips. "Yes. Yes.

The sounds of their breathing and the rustle of sheets as they moved fell away as she wrapped her hand in his hair and brought their lips together. His tongue mimicked his hips and she felt her thighs tingling and she breathed his name again.

"Yes Min," he groaned.

She felt his body tense and she pulled him tightly against her as he slammed wildly against her hips. The slight pain only helped her fall over the edge with him and she squealed as her whole body convulsed in time with his mantra. Her name on his beautiful lips. He wrapped her up tightly and held her as she jerked against him. She couldn't help the tears that poured out of her eyes and she whispered her love into his ear as she clutched at his hair.

"I have you," he murmured. "I have you."

She cried, even though she tried to get herself under control, he didn't seem to mind. They stayed entwined until it didn't matter anymore and he leaned up, on his elbow, to wipe her tears.

"They are good tears, aren't they?"

"Yes," she chuckled bashfully. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Harry," she whispered. "I cannot tell you what that meant to me. I," she shook her head, wiping away the tears. "To say I love you seems so inadequate."

"But it isn't. And I love you."

She, famed for her rousing speeches and crisp oration, could think of nothing to say. So, instead, she kissed him. Sweetly at first, allowing it to build until she felt him harden on her thigh.

"Let me," she whispered. "Let me love _you_ now."

He shook his head and she hesitated, but seeing the need in his eyes ran her hand down his abs and over the wiry hair to take him in hand. He made a noise in her ear as she held him gently, a little pressure and a gentle movement. He was so alive, she felt every twitch in her core and as she began to move, she realised it was her wetness that covered her hand.

"Min," he muttered. "Don't have to do that."

"And if I just want to?" she asked imperiously, her hand travelling a little further down to cup him.

"Let me be inside you," he whispered. "Please."

As she wound him higher, she thought about it, in between rubbing her thumb over his nipple and tracing a jagged scar on his biceps with her tongue.

"Min. Please."

She noted the desperation in his voice and decided she liked being the one who could fulfil that. She straddled his legs, pulling his face to her chest and letting him take his fill of her breasts while she reached down between them and held him again, squeezing ever so gently to get his attention. She sank down onto him and he whispered her name again. Angling her hips, she rocked them back and forth, trying to find the right rhythm. It didn't seem to matter to him, and he held her tightly once more, mouthing her skin in time with her hips.

She let him lay down and used his stomach to lean on, finally finding a rhythm that suited her as it did him. He groaned and jerked up into her as she came down, making her gasp.

"Harry!"

He was a fast learner and before long he was thrusting his hips up as she rocked down onto him, pushing himself so deep that her eyes would roll. This orgasm was different. She tried to stop him from taking over, but he was too strong and that thought alone made her shudder. He held her middle and bounced her on his cock until he couldn't speak. His mantra turned into quiet growls and she leaned her head back in supplication, her hair spilling down her back and onto his thighs.

"YES!"

He surged up into her as he came and the force of it sent her into oblivion as well, frozen as every muscle inside of her spasmed. As her thigh started to shake from the effort, he dropped back onto the bed and she followed, trusting him to catch her.

He held her tightly as she struggled for air and it was more than a little while before she could comprehend what he was saying.

"I'm going to love you for all of time," he muttered, his hands running through her hair gently. "Forever. I'm not ever leaving you. We're going to grow old together. Gonna travel the world. See new things. Spoil our godchildren." She was still quaking as he pulled the sheet up over them and sighed happily. "I'm going to marry you one day," he whispered, perhaps thinking she was already asleep. She smiled against his chest, suitably sore all over and fell asleep, dreaming of what the future he had imagined might look like.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So sorry! Please excuse me for not updating sooner. We all know how life goes and none of us is having a very normal year.****  
****This chapter is dedicated to Refreshingly_Original who reminded me I am actually a writer and still have stuff to write lol So thanks RO 3 We all owe you one.**

**Enjoy!**

_See disclaimer, Chapter 1_

/*=#=*\

It had taken Harry most of the week to get back into the rhythm of teaching. Minerva was regularly busy catching up on her duties as Headmistress and in that week they'd managed to steal a few moments here and there for a quick kiss but it was not enough. It was Hermione, as usual, who had told him to stop being an idiot.

"You are allowed to visit her, you know," she scoffed after a rather lengthy session of Harry bemoaning how much he missed her. "You're pathetic, really."

"Oh shut up," Harry grumbled. "I don't want to get in the way.

"You won't be in the way, Harry. You're her partner, not a student. Not a child. Go. Be with her. Help her with her work so it's done sooner. How do you function as a human? Honestly."

"Shut up," Harry groaned but stood anyway. "Oh. No," he paused. "Wait a minute. What's going on with you and Evan then?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Harry looked at her pointedly. "I might not have been paying the most attention for a while but I am not an idiot."

"I know you're not."

"So?"

"So what? We're -"

"Dating?"

"Hanging out."

"Hermione, I'm dating Minerva McGonagall. You don't have to pretend that you're -"

"Harry. I'm not sleeping with him, if that's what you're asking."

"That wasn't -" He realised suddenly that he may have overstepped and moved towards her with a look of contrition. "I'm sorry. It's not any of my business. I just," he sighed and hugged her. "Want to make sure you're being taken care of. I need to know if I have to go have a word with him."

"You ass." she chuckled. "No, you don't. And don't you bloody dare!"

"But," he considered Minerva's advice from the night they went to the Theatre. "He is good to you? Kind? Does he value you?"

"Look at you," Hermione blushed. "Being all emotionally stable."

"So you do like him?"

"He is so different to Ron," Hermione whispered. "He reminds me of you, to be honest. Interested. Involved. He remembers what I tell him and he asks me about it. Ron," she sighed. "Ron never did that. I think he tried at the beginning but," she shrugged.

"Have the kids met him?"

"No," she bit her lip. "Do you think he should?"

"Hermione," he smiled. "What do you think?"

"I do like him," she whispered. "A lot. But I don't want to share him."

She laughed, hen covered her mouth and Harry drew her into his arms again.

"Bit of a reversal of roles here, isn't it."

She pressed her head into his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I haven't dated, ever. We just ended up together."

"Me neither," he chuckled. "But Min and I are doing alright. Just keep," he grinned into her hair. "What did you say you were doing? Hanging out? And see where it goes."

She poked him in the ribs just as a knock sounded at the door.

"I know that's not _my_ woman," he chuckled. "Expecting someone?"

"Oh my god, do you think he -"

"Relax. As if anyone can hear anything outside these rooms. I'm going to go and see Min, like you suggested. Ask him out for a drink on the weekend. I'll take the kids. Min too if she's free, probably."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've missed them. I might take them bowling."

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm so happy you're happy."

"Just gotta get you caught up now too. It's weird being ahead of you. I don't like it."

She stepped away and poked her tongue out and opened the door, greeting Evan effusively when she saw him.

"Hey," Harry smiled as Even looked up and saw him. "I'm on my way out. You guys have a good time."

Harry left without fanfare, smiling at the thought of them together when his name being called down the corridor behind him stopped him. He turned to see Evan jogging down the corridor.

"Um. I -"

"Evan?" he grinned, cutting the guy off. "It's fine, I think it's great."

"Wait," Evan said, frowning. "You know? I mean," he blushed. "How did you -"

"I'm not one to tell secrets but if you spoke to her about it, I think you would not be disappointed with the outcome."

"Really?"

"I feel compelled to warn you that if you break her heart, I may have to kill you, but," he grinned. "She'd be _really_ pissed if I did. So," Harry shrugged. "Just don't hurt her, yeah?"

"I couldn't," Evan whispered a look on his face, not unlike the look Harry had seen on his own face a time or two. "She's -"

"She is," Harry smiled. "Take it easy yeah?"

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry sauntered over to Minerva's rooms with a spring in his step, requesting entry with a happy smile.

"Hello love," Minerva said, getting up from her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione, as usual, has informed me that I'm being an idiot. I do not have to be summoned to join you and you do not have to summon me to the same. So," he shrugged. "I'm here to help in whatever way possible, then I thought we'd go to dinner together and maybe if I can persuade you, a sleep-over."

"I say," Minerva's lips twitched. "A sleepover. Are you going to braid my hair and tell me scary stories?"

"Not scary stories, think we've lived enough of those, hmm?" he muttered, taking a deep breath as she sunk into his arms. "If you're lucky though, I might pull your hair."

"Cheeky sod," Minerva smirked. "It sounds like a fabulous idea. You have no marking to do?"

"Oh my love," he chuckled. "I avoid marking by making all my lessons practicals." She stared at him in horror until he winked.

"You ass."

"Thank you," he whispered, finally giving in and leaning in for a kiss. She attempted to continue talking but gave in as his tongue tickled her top lip. She moaned and capitulated.

"Mm," he murmured, resting his forehead on hers. "I've missed you."

"I too have missed you, my darling," she whispered. "I am sorry that -"

"Hush," Harry smiled. "Hermione is right. I'm not a child. I can choose to come and see my girlfriend whenever I like."

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a girl anymore," she chuckled.

"Lover?"

"I do like that," she whispered.

"Good. Sit down, lover, show me what I'm doing."

She laughed and drew up a chair to the desk, quite literally, and they sat together working in tandem until the bell for dinner rang.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned as he stood. "You need a secretary."

"Now that _is_ an idea," she chuckled. "Maybe I should look into that."

"God, I bet Percy would be perfect for it. He's just left the Ministry after being passed over for promotion again. I think people remember how clingy he was to Fudge. Memories are long."

"Has he really?"

Harry noticed the look in her eyes and smiled gently.

"Come on," he laughed. "Food first, world domination second."

"Men and their stomachs, no consideration for world domination."

Their laughter rang out down the corridor as they made their way through the castle.

/*=#=*\

After a night of gentle lovemaking and the reinforcement of their love for each other, Harry woke before Minerva and slipped out of bed. He stood for a moment watching her sleep before he realised what he was doing and shook himself out of his stupor. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a singlet and laced up his runners and stretched a little as he considered leaving a note.

Hermione had managed to figure out how to get their phones to charge in the castle, but she had never figured out how to get a signal through the protective bubble. Instead, the phones sat quietly on their respective side-tables waiting. Every few days they went outside the castle walls to check their messages and make any calls they needed to. It wasn't too annoying, but they did take it in turns. So far, Harry had been out there every day, waiting for the phone call from the jewellers, but as yet, it remained silent.

If there wasn't a message from them today, he would call.

He leaned over her and kissed Minerva gently, making sure to not wake her so early. He did leave a note and left on his run around the grounds.

He stopped at the gates and nipped outside, smiling as his phone sprang to life. He listened to a message from George, who had thought phones were the greatest muggle invention ever when Hermione had taught him how to use one, before grinning excessively when he heard the woman in the second message tell him his ring was ready to pick up. He called back and left his own message telling them he'd be in by that evening and then banished it back to his room.

He ran a little faster that morning and as he rounded the first corner he let out a yell of happiness that started a few Grinylows back into the shallows with growls of annoyance.

/*=#=*\

Minerva stretched languidly and reached over to caress Harry, only to find the spot where he should have been quite cool. She wasn't particularly worried when she saw that his runners were missing and she lay back down, curling around his pillow and breathing deeply. She smiled as she remembered the previous evening and groaned as her body clenched at the memory. Lost in the memories, she jumped as someone ran a finger along her bare spine.

"Good morning lover."

She smiled at his husky voice.

"Good morning yourself," she whispered, rolling and letting him see her. The sheet she'd been under had fallen to her waist and she grinned at his wide eyes.

"I stink and I need a shower, but _you_ are beautiful."

"Why thank you," she demurred. "The shower is big enough for both of us isn't it?" she asked cheekily.

He pulled her up and kissed her hotly. He wasn't kidding, she could smell a combination of sweat and outdoors and that uniquely Harry smell.

"You are delicious," she muttered as he manoeuvred her into the bathroom.

"You're biased," he grinned as he turned on the water and pulled off his shirt.

"Not so much," she muttered, pushing him under the water and kissing him hard.

They made love under the water over and over until common sense took over. Sharing long looks of love and gentle kisses, they calmed and Harry did what he'd promised and helped her wash her hair.

As per usual, a little later, he was watching her dress with a soft smile on his face. As she rolled her stockings up her legs, she looked up and caught his eyes. And, as per usual, he shrugged when she caught him.

"I love you," he said suddenly. "More than anything. More than I've ever loved anyone."

She smiled gently and abandoned the rest of her clothes in favour of joining him on his lap.

"I didn't know love could be like this," she whispered against his lips. "I find I am quite in love with you too."

"I need to pop out tonight," he said absently. "And Evan and Hermione are probably going for a drink on the weekend so I said that I," he kissed her collarbone. "We - would watch the kids. That okay?"

"Of course," she nodded, already looked forward to it. "Where are you going tonight?"

"I have to meet George," he shrugged.

"Send him my love?"

"Of course," he chuckled. "I wondered if you wanted to go bowling with us, the kids and me, on the weekend?"

"I don't think I've been bowling since I was a teenager," she laughed, getting lost in that memory for a moment. "I'd love to."

"Good," he smiled. "We need to get dressed. Which I'm sadder about than you can know."

"Harry," she scoffed, shaking her head. "You're incorrigible."

"I can't help it if you are," he thought of the word. "Scintillating."

"Scintillating?" she exclaimed. "Come now."

"I'm serious," he grinned, his fingers tickling her bare stomach. "If they knew what you were hiding under those robes, they'd treat you much differently."

She slapped his shoulder and stood, dressed without further ado and turned back to him when she was done.

"Have a good day, my love."

"And you," he smiled. "I'll try to be back before dinner."

"I will make your apologies if you are not."

"I love you," he muttered, kissing her one last time. She closed her eyes and made it last as long as possible.

"I love _you_."


End file.
